


«Когда рассыплется каперс»

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Версия: фильмы Г. Ричи, частично АКД. Кроссовер с АКД "Страна туманов".<br/>Кроссовер с каноном сериала Poltergeist: The Legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Обращаю внимание читателей, что это не детектив. Это скорее мистический романс с элементами расследования.  
> Хотя действие сериала «Полтергейст» происходит в конце прошлого века, но автор полагает, что в филиалах общества существует давняя традиция династий. И как дом Сан-Франциско не первое поколение возглавляет семья Райнов, так и верховный дом в Лондоне могла возглавлять семья Слоанов.  
> Предупреждение: смерть второстепенного персонажа.
> 
> Примечания можно прочитать во всплывающих окошках, если навести курсор на номер.

**Пролог**

Гуру Цагангэрэл, или Доржи, стоял посреди своего кабинета, одетый в традиционный монгольский халат, голову его украшала шапочка — символ достоинства. Лу-Цинь, слуга-китаец, сообщил, что на сегодняшнее собрание пришли два новых господина. Гуру кивнул, повязал кушак поверх шафранового халата, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и остался доволен. 

Он вышел в гостиную и неторопливым взором окинул посетителей. Его кружок в основном состоял из женщин, мужчин было немного, среди них чаще всего и попадались простые любопытствующие. Сегодняшние новички сидели с краю: усатый блондин с военной осанкой и невысокий, слегка неряшливый брюнет, которому, впрочем, нельзя было отказать в определённой привлекательности. 

— Приветствую вас, друзья мои, — промолвил гуру. — Что сегодня привело вас ко мне?

Тут же подала голос пожилая дама в трауре: ей хотелось, чтобы дух покойного мужа вернулся в этот мир в теле будущего ребёнка её внучки. 

Доржи выслушал, улыбнулся и сказал, что для миссис Эндрюс настал момент помедитировать, представляя себе мужа и беременную внучку рядом, поговорить с духом покойного супруга, прося не оставлять дом, — он же готов оказать ей содействие.

Потом гуру призвал всех сесть в круг. Кресла и так стояли недалеко, мягкие и удобные, чтобы полулежать в них, закрыв глаза. Он напомнил, что надо ритмически дышать, думая о просьбе миссис Эндрюс. Взял в руки гонг и стал отбивать ритм дыхания неспешными ударами. Глубокий быстрый вдох — длинный выдох... Новички на удивление охотно присоединились к остальным. 

Через некоторое время одна бледная старая дева лет так сорока поднялась и нетвёрдыми шагами направилась из гостиной, прижимая к губам платочек. Китаец засуетился вокруг неё. Доржи не отвлекался. Лу-Цинь позаботится о даме со слабым желудком. Дело обычное — некоторых при первых медитациях тошнит.

Миссис Эндрюс уже в середине сеанса начала всхлипывать, но дышать не перестала, и через некоторое время заговорила со своим усопшим мужем, отчётливо и связно. Доржи был доволен. Мистер Эндрюс виделся ему румяным коренастым джентльменом с обширным брюшком, и уходить от своей семьи тот и впрямь не собирался. Идея вернуться в этот мир старику тоже нравилась. Внучку — бесцветную пухленькую дамочку — Доржи представлял смутно, но вот лотос, распускающийся меж нею и дедом, он отчётливо видел. А в лотосе — толстого и вполне себе похожего на деда мальчугана... 

Когда гуру явилась полная картина, он замедлил удары гонга, а потом и вовсе свёл на нет.

Мисс Эндрюс счастливо рыдала, а молодой курильщик опиума Хантер явно уплыл так далеко, что надо будет специально возвращать. Из новичков один выглядел внезапно разбуженным, а второй — возбуждённым...

— Ваш супруг воплотится в новом теле: не пройдёт и года, как ваша внучка родит здорового мальчика. Вы можете назвать его именем умершего деда, — подытожил Доржи.

Встрёпанный новичок подался в сторону друга — гуру безошибочно угадал в них старых друзей — и что-то зашептал тому на ухо. Усатый блондин отвечал, чуть усмехаясь. 

Тем временем Лу-Цинь сообщил, что для господ подан чай. Все направились — многие, как после тяжёлой работы или слегка пьяные, — в столовую. Чай подавался вполне европейский, хотя сервиз был стилизован — драконы, пионы и прочие элементы китайщины в изобилии. Лу-Цинь поглядывал на стол с явным презрением — желтоволосые варвары с глазами, как у коров, не понимали, что пьют настоящие помои: чай, с сахаром, да ещё и с молоком. Доржи чай подан был особый, в пиале на хадаке. ** **(1)**** С солью, маслом, молоком, мукой. Гуру принял пиалу двумя руками и сделал характерный жест разбрызгивания, угощая духов. Беседа не клеилась. Гуру потолковал с дамой, которой стало плохо, запретил ей медитировать самостоятельно и велел прийти назавтра к нему. Он отчитал опиомана, а потом посмотрел на новичков, которые сидели с довольно кислыми минами на лицах, и спросил, что их привело.

— Интерес к вашей персоне, мистер Уоткинс, — сказал «растрёпанный». — Мы с моим другом слышали о вас и хотели составить своё мнение.

Доржи тайны из своей фамилии, доставшейся от отца, не делал, но еле удержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Однако улыбнулся, долго и пристально посмотрел на гостей.

— Составили? Тогда прошу ко мне в кабинет. 

В кабинете — помимо книжных шкафов, где изрядное место занимали книги по этнографии и книги на китайском, — взгляд обращался к картинам, явно принадлежавшим кисти самого хозяина. Внимание усатого привлёк портрет монголки в национальной одежде. Женщина, вопреки расхожему мнению европейцев об этой расе, отличалась своеобразной красотой. 

«Растрёпанный» тоже взглянул на портрет.

— Хороша, — заметил он.

— Это моя мать, — ответил Доржи. — Я почти не помню её, но облик увидел во время медитаций. 

— Когда я услышал, что сфера ваших интересов лежит в области реинкарнации, то подумал, что вы помогаете своим адептам узнать об их прошлых жизнях.

— И это тоже. Хотите узнать о своих? — улыбнулся Доржи. — Следует только назвать дату рождения.

— Хм, — усмехнулся гость. — Шестое января 1854 года.


	2. Chapter 2

  
_Для каждого из нас мир исчезает с собственной смертью._  
Зигмунд Фрейд (будущий член «Наследия»)  


 

**— 1 —**

Она пришла во вторник утром. Мы только успели позавтракать: Холмс выпил чашку кофе и выкурил сигарету, я расковырял два яйца всмятку и сжевал тост с джемом. Миссис Хадсон, введя клиентку в нашу захламлённую гостиную, спешно, с выражением скорби на лице, собрала посуду на поднос. 

— Миссис Джеймс Макалистер, — прочитал Холмс имя на визитной карточке. — Прошу вас, садитесь. 

Он представил меня посетительнице. Молодая женщина лет тридцати не выглядела напуганной или расстроенной, скорее настороженной, словно ждала чего-то. Видимо, она была целиком поглощена своей проблемой, потому что совершенно не обратила внимания на царящий в гостиной беспорядок. Обычно, если речь не идёт о жизни и смерти, некоторых дам он даже пугает. Леди сдержанно кивнула в ответ на моё приветствие. Пожалуй, её лицо было не лишено своеобразной привлекательности, хотя черты не отличались правильностью.

— Когда человек не может справиться со своим горем, миссис Макалистер, никотин — меньшее из зол, — сказал Холмс. — Потом он, правда, не отпускает. 

— Спасибо, — промолвила леди, достала из сумочки портсигар, затем мундштук, и вставила в него папироску. 

Холмс любезно поднёс ей зажжённую спичку. 

— Джентльмены, вы верите в сверхъестественные силы? — спросила миссис Макалистер после двух затяжек. 

— Нет, мадам, мы привыкли твёрдо стоять на грешной земле. 

— Доктор, а если бы кто-то сказал вам, что верит, вы бы сочли его сумасшедшим? — леди посмотрела на меня.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил я. — И вера в Бога — та же вера в сверхъестественное. 

— Я не о вере в Бога… Впрочем, джентльмены, я сама не знаю, верю ли в то, что в нашем доме происходят сверхъестественные вещи, или это чей-то злой умысел. 

— У вас второй брак, верно? — спросил Холмс. — Вашему медальону примерно лет десять. Ваше обручальное кольцо совсем новое. В медальоне портрет первого мужа, полагаю?

— Да, и моего сына, Оливера. 

Миссис Макалистер раскрыла медальон и чуть приподняла его, чтобы мы могли взглянуть. 

— Они похожи, — заметил я. — Мальчик просто вылитый отец. 

— Да, вы правы. — Миссис Макалистер закрыла медальон. — Мой первый муж умер два года тому назад. Оливеру тогда только исполнилось пять лет. Было воскресенье, мы с мальчиком и его няней отправились в церковь, а муж остался дома, пожаловался на головную боль. Он выпил порошок и прилёг. Когда мы вернулись, Оливер побежал искать отца… — тут миссис Макалистер вздрогнула, и пепел с её папиросы упал на пол. 

Я встал и отошёл к окну.

— Что это было? — услышал я голос Холмса. — Удар, вероятно?

— Да… И никто не мог предположить… Оливер… моего сына назвали в честь отца… Оливер никогда не жаловался на какие-то недомогания, чтобы врачи способны были… 

Раздалось звяканье стекла. Холмс, видимо, налил посетительнице воды. 

Я смотрел на улицу, не спеша оборачиваться. Холмс, думаю, уже всё понял, а клиентке нашей вовсе не обязательно знать, что в её рассказе заставило меня забыть о приличиях. Наверное, многие на моём месте обратились бы к женщине со словами утешения, сказали бы, что им знакомы те чувства отчаяния и беспомощности, которые она пережила, найдя мужа мёртвым. Но я не мог. У нас только причины были разными: там удар, в моём случае — сердце. Я мог сколько угодно говорить себе, что не виноват, что как врач был бессилен и не мог ничего предусмотреть. Когда я переставал обвинять себя, я начинал обвинять Холмса. После его возвращения и смерти жены я переехал на Бейкер-стрит. Отчасти потому, что мне просто некуда было больше податься. Холмс покладисто очистил мою бывшую приёмную от всего того хлама, что накопился за годы моего отсутствия. Я продал практику, но часть пациентов предпочли посещать меня по этому адресу. Очень выгодных для врача пациентов: свой выезд, экипаж для доктора в любое время дня и ночи, когда самих недуг уложил в постель. 

Работа отвлекала, хотя не приносила прежнего удовлетворения. Когда Холмс ввязывался в очередное расследование, я присоединялся к нему — почему бы нет? Правда, со времён покойных Блэквуда и Мориарти злодеи измельчали, превратились в банальных воров и заурядных убийц, желающих разжиться наследством. Странно, но Холмс почти не скучал. Когда в работе возникала пауза, он занимал себя очередным безумным экспериментом. А вот я занять себя ничем не мог, и моя печатная машинка покрылась в чулане паутиной. 

Холмс вернулся за год до смерти Мэри. Мне казалось: вот оно — долгожданное счастье. Время гармонии. Мэри по-прежнему поддерживала дружеские отношения с Майкрофтом. В том, что касалось клуба «Диоген» и лондонской квартиры, старший Холмс оставался непреклонен, но двери его загородного дома всегда радушно распахивались перед нами. Мой Холмс приходил к нам на чай, они с Мэри мило подтрунивали друг над другом. И эти сэндвичи, что она вручила нам как-то в дорогу и одинаково похлопала обоих по спинам на прощание… каким же я был дураком, если надеялся, что так может продолжаться вечно? 

А потом Мэри умерла. 

Странно, что я не запил. Я вообще с тех пор почти не брал в рот алкоголя. Может, зря. Может, та штука, что Холмс держал в склянке, помогла бы. Я искал внешние причины, что привели к несчастью. И если не я виноват, то Холмс. Если не Холмс, то мы оба. 

Я вернулся к своему креслу, старательно отворачиваясь от компаньона и товарища. В те минуты, когда меня охватывала злость, я не мог смотреть ему в глаза: его взгляд почему-то напоминал мне взгляд верного пса, виновато помахивающего хвостом. 

Наша клиентка меж тем немного успокоилась и продолжила свой печальный рассказ: 

— Для Оливера смерть отца стала ужасным потрясением. Он замкнулся в себе, почти перестал разговаривать, по ночам его мучили кошмары. Он рисовал какие-то ужасные вещи и вёл себя так странно, что знакомые советовали мне обратиться к докторам. Но я боялась… Да и чем они могли помочь? 

— В самом деле, чем? — невольно вырвалось у меня. 

— Около года тому назад я повезла сына на воды, в Челтнем. Это, конечно, бессмысленный поступок… — леди посмотрела на меня, — с точки зрения медицины. Но я надеялась, что хотя бы аппетит к мальчику вернётся. Он ел мало, часто плакал при попытке его накормить. Потом мы с его нянькой заметили, что после прогулки он почти не капризничает и ест. На водах я познакомилась со своим вторым мужем. 

— Расскажите о нём, — попросил Холмс.

— Джеймсу сорок три года. В Челтнеме он лечил расстроенные нервы после кончины жены, так что мы с ним оказались товарищами по несчастью. Джеймс как-то стразу проникся к Оливеру симпатией: наверное, потому что своих детей у него не было. Его не смущали странности моего сына, он спокойно слушал его ужасные истории, смотрел на каракули. И однажды он сказал мне, что мальчик больше думает о своей возможной смерти, представляет её и боится. Джеймс попросил меня довериться ему и позволить помочь Оливеру. Тогда я не видела иного выхода и согласилась, хотя меня поначалу ужасно напугало, в чём именно заключалась эта помощь. Джеймс не запрещал Оливеру говорить о смерти, он возил его на кладбище… на кладбища. Мы с сыном вернулись в Лондон и продолжали видеться с ним, — пояснила миссис Макалистер. — Джеймс с Оливером, кажется, объехали все знаменитые лондонские кладбища, и вы знаете, мальчик стал спокойнее после этих разговоров и... осмотров достопримечательностей. 

— Метода мистера Макалистера не кажется мне такой уж странной, — сказал Холмс. — Он просто дал возможность мальчику встать лицом к лицу со своим страхом, но показал ему смерть с другой стороны, не пугающей, а, скорее, умиротворяющей. А что церковь?

— Церковь? — переспросила миссис Макалистер.

— Вы опять стали посещать службы? 

— Но как вы?.. Впрочем, вы правы. Джеймс повлиял не только на моего мальчика, но и на меня. Поэтому, когда он сделал мне предложение, я согласилась. Во многом из-за сына, конечно, но не скажу, что я принесла этим жертву. 

— Мирный, приятный для обеих сторон брак, — промолвил Холмс, но, поймав мой взгляд, стушевался. 

— Всё верно, сэр. У Джеймса дом в Мидлсексе, в Санбери. После смерти жены он окончательно перебрался в Лондон, но особняк не продал, приезжал туда на выходные. Дом не вызывал у него неприятных воспоминаний сам по себе. 

— Ваш нынешний муж — состоятельный человек? — спросил я. 

— Да, но он заработал своё состояние. 

— Ну точно! — воскликнул Холмс. — Пароходная компания, занимается грузоперевозками. Да, процветающее предприятие. 

— Джеймс настоял… то есть уговорил меня переехать за город. Должна признать, что он был прав: мальчику там куда лучше, чем в столице. Мы пока что не решаемся отдавать его в школу, и муж нанял ему учителей. 

— Оливер хорошо учится? — спросил я.

— Да, учителя его хвалят… хвалили до последнего времени. 

Холмс вопросительно посмотрел на миссис Макалистер.

— Всё началось с учителя грамматики. Два месяца тому назад он задал Оливеру диктант. Мальчик спокойно писал работу, но когда сдал её, мистер Гремидж пришёл в ярость.

Миссис Макалистер открыла сумочку и достала сложенный вчетверо лист из ученической тетради. Это был значительно облегчённый для возраста мальчика текст из Брэма. Вначале Оливер старательным детским почерком вывел:

«Жизнь млекопитающих более однообразна, чем у птиц, свободных обитателей воздушной стихии. Большинство проводит свой день между сном и едой, д _а_ бывание которой поглощает всё их внимание.

Забота о потомстве лежит главным образом на самках, которые часто одни д _а_ бывают еду для детей, охраняют их и заботятся об их воспитании, а ещё раньше устраивают логовище и стараются обставить его с удобством». 

Но затем почерк резко поменялся, стал определённо мужским, при этом казалось, что он принадлежит человеку, который плохо знает английский, судя по написанию отдельных букв.

«А бывает, что самки спар _е_ ваются с учит _и_ лями гр _о_ матики, пока хозя _и_ ва не видят. А когда хозя _и_ ва увидят, что самка заб _и_ ремен _и_ ла, то выгонят и самку, и учит _и_ ля. И поделом: одна сучка, а второй — к _а_ бель. А если не верите, спросите у Сьюзи». 

— Сьюзи — это наша горничная, — поморщилась миссис Макалистер. 

— Это оказалось правдой? — спросил Холмс. — Ну, про связь с учителем? 

— Да, правдой. Мистер Гремидж, конечно, не стал бы нам показывать написанное мальчиком, но так получилось, что я услышала шум в классной комнате и вошла туда как раз в тот момент, когда он в гневе кричал на Оливера. Он был вынужден отдать мне листок, возмущался и всё отрицал, но Сьюзи созналась. Учителя мы уволили… Сьюзи? Нет, Сьюзи оставили. Девушка она неплохая, просто испугалась. У нас с мужем сложилось впечатление, что Гремидж её принудил, угрожал ей. У нас никогда не было причин жаловаться на неё: очень старательная, аккуратная и честная. Но, знаете, немного забитая — видимо, семья такая. 

— Большинство хозяев уволили бы обоих, или только служанку, — заметил я.

— О боже, доктор, да мы уже устали менять прислугу. Только Сьюзи, нянька да экономка миссис Боунс не бросают нас. В доме такое творится… 

— Погодите, миссис Макалитер, — прервал клиентку Холмс. — Вы забегаете вперёд. А как вы с мужем отнеслись к… диктанту? Вы спрашивали мальчика, почему он такое написал? 

— Когда мы показали листок Оливеру, он очень испугался. Но не того, что сделал. Он испугался, потому что не помнил, как писал это. Это не походило на страх провинившегося ребёнка перед наказанием. Он даже не понял, о чём там, по сути, написано. 

— Охотно верю, — кивнул я. — Мальчик мог замечать что-то непонятное и пугающее, но не решался рассказать ни вам с мужем, ни кому-то ещё. Конечно, какой-нибудь поклонник спиритизма сразу разглядел бы тут автоматическое письмо ****(2)**** , но я к таковым не принадлежу. Я бы скорее спросил, не замечали ли вы у Оливера признаков лунатизма?

Миссис Макалистер испуганно на меня посмотрела. 

— До последнего времени не замечали. 

— А потом заметили? — бесцеремонно спросил Холмс. 

— Я даже не знаю, как вам рассказать… Это… неприлично… мы с мужем, к сожалению, поздно увидели… — леди покраснела. 

— Оливер, как я понимаю, пришёл в гости к вам в супружескую спальню? — промолвил Холмс, с любопытством разглядывая голову тигриной шкуры. 

— Да… и вы понимаете… у него было такое выражение лица… он просто стоял и смотрел… такое — циничное. Но даже когда я вскрикнула, он продолжал смотреть, пока муж не встал с постели и не потряс его за плечи. Тогда он очнулся и заплакал. Муж сказал: похоже на лунатизм, но лицо Оливера не идёт у меня из головы. Это был не мой сын, какой-то другой человек, взрослый. 

— А как ваш муж относится к странностям пасынка, которые появились в последнее время? — Холмс не то что скучал, слушая про всю эту мистическую чушь, но выглядел скорее озадаченным.

— Он не сердится на мальчика, если вы об этом. 

— Миссис Макалистер, мой друг упомянул спиритов, и я думаю, что вам помогли бы скорее любители сверхъестественного, чем сыщик-консультант. Никакого криминала или злого умысла…

— Мистер Холмс! Какие спириты? Моего мужа буквально трясёт от гнева, когда он слышит о спиритах, теософах и прочей братии. 

— Чем они ему так не угодили?

— Он уверен, что его первую жену свело с ума увлечение подобными вещами. 

— А вот это уже любопытно! Что вы вообще знаете о вашей предшественнице? 

— Знаю, что брак длился около пяти лет, Гита — так звали первую жену Джеймса — очень переживала, что никак не может подарить мужу ребёнка. Врачи, естественно, помочь ничем не могли, она перешла ко всяким шарлатанам, потом ей посоветовали обратиться к спиритам…

— А они-то тут при чём? — удивился я.

— Ох, некоторые дамы обожают спрашивать духов обо всём подряд. И вот Гита попала на сеанс к гуру… как же его звали? Я не выговорю его имя. Джеймс наверняка помнит, как его зовут. Я толком не знаю всей истории. Знаю только, что Гита оказалась, наконец, в положении, а на пятом месяце потеряла ребёнка, и, кажется, на этой почве у неё случилось помутнение рассудка. Она убежала из дома, а через некоторое время её труп выловили из реки. 

— Следы насилия? — живо спросил Холмс. 

— Полиция признала это несчастным случаем … муж не говорит вслух, но мне кажется, он считает, что она утопилась. 

Тут мне подумалось: почему же мистер Макалистер позволял жене такие увлечения, раз они столь дурно влияли на её состояние? Видимо, подобная мысль пришла в голову и Холмсу. Он написал на манжете слово «завещания» и показал мне. 

— Вы начали рассказывать о том, что творится доме, миссис Макалистер, — напомнил он.

— Да! Кто-то передвигает мебель: стулья, балясины, маленькие столики. Шутит, как вначале говорили слуги. Откроешь дверь в столовую, к примеру, а перед тобой окажется пирамида из стульев. 

— Но столовая, видимо, имеет и другой вход, правда?

— Да, и поначалу прислуга просто жаловалась… на Оливера. Мистер Макалистер даже собрал весь наш небольшой штат, объяснил, что мальчик нездоров, и немного прибавил слугам жалование. Но потом предметы стали летать. 

— Летать?! — воскликнули мы с Холмсом.

— Да, сначала одна горничная уволилась. Её до смерти перепугало пресс-папье, которое пролетело возле головы и ударилось в стену, когда она меняла цветы в кабинете мужа. Тяжёлое пресс-папье. Попади оно в голову, кто знает, чем бы всё закончилось. Когда девушка обернулась, то никого не увидела позади себя. На кухне иногда летают столовые приборы, как будто кто-то швыряет их. Миссис Боунс пришлось взять на себя обязанности кухарки. 

— А она не боится этих летающих ножей и вилок? — спросил Холмс.

— Наша экономка — шотландка по рождению и немного суеверна. Она говорит, что это шутит брауни, и если оставлять ему сметану, он её не тронет. 

— И не трогает?

— Нет.

— Миссис Боунс давно у вас служит?

— Да, она служила ещё при первой миссис Макалистер.

— Вы ладите с экономкой?

Холмс продолжал забрасывать клиентку вопросами.

— Вполне, сэр. Если вы намекаете на то, что…

— Я ни на что не намекаю, а пытаюсь представить себе всю картину. Сьюзи ваш шутник, как я понимаю, тоже не трогает? 

— Иногда подшучивает, но Сьюзи, как я уже сказала, странная девушка. Она пугается, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы покинуть дом. Я как-то спросила её, не хочет ли она подыскать себе другое место, я бы написала ей самую лучшую рекомендацию, а она расплакалась и уверяла, что ей хорошо у нас, умоляла её не прогонять. 

— И кто у вас остался из прислуги?

— Из постоянных — экономка, служанка, нянька Оливера. Да, уже пора с ней расставаться, но поскольку гувернантки у него нет, а только приходящие учителя, то мисс Вудинг занимается его одеждой и распорядком дня. Недавно мы нашли новых лакея и камеристку, но не знаю, сколько они у нас прослужат. Ах да, и миссис Боунс подыскала посудомойку. 

— Что ж, миссис Макалистер, мы посмотрим, чем можно вам помочь. Если завтра мы приедем в Санбери ближе к полудню, насколько я помню расписание поездов, мы не застанем дома вашего супруга?

— Джеймс в это время в Лондоне, в конторе. 

— Он всегда ночует дома, кстати?

— Иногда его задерживают в городе дела, и тогда он посылает мне телеграмму, чтобы я не волновалась.

— У вас очень заботливый супруг, — улыбнулся Холмс. 

— Так оно и есть, — согласилась миссис Макалистер. 

— Что ж, ждите нас завтра, мадам. 

Я проводил нашу клиентку до двери, повернулся и посмотрел на Холмса. 

— После разверстой могилы Блэквуда это детские игрушки, — сказал он. 

— Вы думаете, детские? 

— До сих пор никто не пострадал. Это или проделки брауни миссис Боунс, которая выживает из дома новую хозяйку, или болезнь мальчика прогрессирует. 

— Но ведь никто не видел того, кто швырял предметы.

— Точнее, не пытался увидеть. Но всё-таки, друг мой, мы будем добросовестными сыщиками и проверим кое-что в Лондоне. 

— Вы будете добросовестным сыщиком, Холмс. У меня на сегодня запланировано посещение двух пациентов. А всякие завещания — это по вашей части. 

Он только пожал плечами и согласился, так что, собравшись, мы разошлись каждый по своим делам. 

 

**— 2 —**

Навестив полковника Линдсея с радикулитом и мистера Картера с его «язвой», у которой опять разыгралась мигрень, я поехал к миссис Фаррелл. Моего присутствия каждый день здесь не требовалось: умирающую леди не мучили боли, она медленно угасала, лёжа наверху, под бдительным и ласковым присмотром племянницы и старой экономки. Почему-то я приходил сюда всякий раз, как только мог, даже если меня не звали. Не дело привязываться к умирающему пациенту, но общение с миссис Фаррелл меня успокаивало и примиряло с собственной потерей. 

Когда я вошёл к ней в спальню, на меня уставилась пара ещё таких живых, тёмно-карих глаз, лишь на одном развивалась гиалиновая бляшка. 

— Добрый день, Элеонора.

У нас с миссис Фаррелл была договорённость, что я называю её по имени, а она меня… 

— Добрый, доктор Джон. 

— Как вы сегодня? Молодцом? 

Я сел на стул и взял сухое запястье. 

— Скрипы ещё издаю. — И голос-то был на удивление молодым и звучным. — Что нового, доктор Джон? 

— Завтра я не смогу вас навестить, Элеонора, придётся выехать за город.

— У мистера Холмса есть дело? Расскажите! — старая леди оживилась. 

— Сначала вас послушаю, — сказал я, открывая саквояж.

— Вы всё время так стесняетесь, доктор, — хихикнула миссис Фаррелл, когда я развязал лямки на вороте её сорочки. — Это внушает надежду, что я ещё не совсем старая карга. 

Приложив воронку стетоскопа к морщинистой груди, я почувствовал характерный сладковатый запах увядающих фиалок. Хотя за умирающей хорошо ухаживали, тело кричало о старости и скорой смерти. 

— Так расскажите мне историю. Полно слушать ржавый механизм.

Я покачал головой.

— Не стану называть имён, но дело было так… 

Когда я закончил рассказ, миссис Фаррелл задумчиво подвигала губами.

— После смерти мужа я какое-то время увлекалась спиритизмом. 

— Правда?

— Фанатиком этого новомодного учения я не стала. Успокоилась, получила некоторое утешение и вернулась к обыденной жизни. То, что творится в доме вашей клиентки, напоминает буйство духа. В самом начале, когда он только набирается сил, пугая смертных. 

— Я не верю в такие вещи, Элеонора. 

— Понимаю, доктор Джон. Среди медиумов много шарлатанов. Но обычно их нетрудно отличить от настоящих. 

— Как же? 

— Знаете, я повидала все эти невидимые нити, дым, валящий из ушей, — она хмыкнула и закашлялась. — Субстанции всякие на основе желе. Подсадных клиентов, которые создают видимость истины. Обычно шарлатаны здоровы, энергичны, их бумажник полон, посетители постоянно меняются, а то медиумы и гастролируют, чтобы долго не задерживаться на одном месте и не быть разоблачёнными. Любят большие залы или же полутёмные комнаты, где эффектно гаснут немногочисленные свечи. 

— А настоящие?

— Они спокойны, немногословны, не нуждаются в эффектах. Они осторожны и понимают, что духи не всегда те, за кого себя выдают. Есть, правда, бедняги, которые не могут справиться со своим даром, — такие долго не живут. Мне когда-то повстречалась очень милая пожилая женщина, сейчас она уже в лучшем мире. Она никогда не брала денег со своих посетителей, не устраивала столоверчение. Она, как мне показалось, даже духов не вызывала в общепринятом смысле — во всяком случае, не пыталась говорить со мной голосом моего мужа. Но рассказала мне очень много о нашей с ним жизни, такие вещи, которые никто, кроме нас двоих, не знал. Я тогда была в отчаянии, и она наставила меня на путь истинный. Научила, как отпустить Джозефа. 

Конечно, речь миссис Фаррелл не звучала так гладко, ей приходилось останавливаться и отдыхать. 

— Отпустить?

— Да. Она сказал мне, что в смирении нет унижения — это значит принять истину. А излишняя скорбь заставляет умерших чувствовать себя виноватыми перед живыми и сомневаться в том, что они достойно завершили свой земной путь. Она говорила: смерть приносит душе облегчение. 

— Да, конечно, и мы встретимся с умершими с лучшем мире, — несколько желчно промолвил я.

— И там, и здесь, снова и снова. Если мы встретили кого-то, кто стал нам особенно близок, значит, это кто-то из нашей вечной семьи. Несколько душ всегда связаны во всех воплощениях. Мисс Уоттс, так звали ту женщину, говорила, что мелодия всегда одна и та же, но возможны небольшие вариации. Родственные души здесь, на земле, могут играть разные роли, быть родителями и детьми, супругами и друзьями, мужчинами или женщинами. Это не важно. Важно, чтобы любовь между ними всё возрастала. 

— Это очень красиво, но вряд ли похоже на правду. Люди просто не могут смириться с тем, что смертны, и выдумывают себе новую религию взамен пошатнувшейся под натиском науки. Или обращаются к восточным учениям, как эта русская… как же… забыл… 

— Я не люблю мадам Блаватскую, — сказала миссис Фаррелл. — Чем сложнее пишет такой автор, тем меньше он вызывает у меня доверия. Кстати, настоящий спирит никогда не назовёт то, чем он занимается, религией. Впрочем, мисс Шейла Уоттс, о которой я говорила, не называла это и наукой. Она говорила — знание. 

Элеонора закрыла глаза.

— Простите меня, вы устали, — я взял её за руку. 

— Я теперь быстро устаю, мой доктор Джон, — прошептала она. — Расскажите мне историю Макалистеров дальше, когда вернётесь. Мне любопытно, так что я вас дождусь. 

Я поцеловал её руку — недопустимая вольность, возможно. Мне показалось, что миссис Фаррелл задремала, я тихонько встал со стула и направился к двери.

— А мы с вами тоже встретились неслучайно, доктор Джон, — раздался позади меня шёпот. 

Я обернулся и посмотрел на маленькое сморщенное личико в обрамлении кружев чепца.

— В это я верю, — сказал я, поклонившись, и вышел из комнаты. 

 

**— 3 —**

Лето выдалось холодным. Над Темзой собирались кучевые облака, но ветер гнал их прочь, а заодно и туман. Хоть в чём-то польза от такой погоды. Переходя Бейкер-стрит, я посмотрел на окна нашей гостиной: шторы оставались незадёрнутыми — значит, Холмс ещё не вернулся. Я решил оставить саквояж и поехать в клуб. Но когда поднялся в гостиную, увидел, что камин разожжён, а мой компаньон спит на диване, повернувшись носом к спинке. Подойдя ближе, я наклонился над изголовьем. Холмс спал, подложив под щёку сложенные ладони, и вид имел уморительный: брови нахмурены, губы вытянуты. Почему-то захотелось погладить его по голове, как ребёнка, но я подавил это желание, отошёл, не раздеваясь, к креслу, сел и закурил.

— Почему вы не снимаете пальто, Уотсон? — спросил через некоторое время Холмс, так и не обернувшись. 

— Меня вы могли опознать по запаху табака, но как вы узнали, что я не снял пальто?

— Его полы задевали мебель, я слышал шорох. Вы долго сидели у миссис Фаррелл, пропахли её домом.

— Да, она любит индийские благовония. Я рассказал ей о нашем деле, и мы говорили о спиритизме. 

Холмс повернулся на другой бок и посмотрел на меня. 

— Почему вы не снимаете пальто? Собрались в клуб? Чековую книжку я вам не дам. 

— Да она мне и ни к чему, я при деньгах. 

Честное слово, он обиделся на меня. Непонятно, правда: на то, что я собирался уйти, или на то, что не нуждался в своём казначее. Собственно, в клуб мне не очень-то и хотелось. Просто думал скоротать время… 

— Ладно… уговорили. 

Я подошёл к вешалке в углу и снял пальто. 

— Вы что-нибудь узнали сегодня? — спросил я, возвращаясь к тёплому местечку у камина. 

— Если кратко, то материальный интерес там возможен. 

— А если не кратко? Вы же говорили, что компания Макалистера процветает. 

— Точнее, начала процветать шесть лет тому назад.

— Деньги первой жены? — спросил я.

— Совершенно верно. Я вам ещё кое-что скажу: Макалистер усыновил Оливера, а мальчик наследовал часть денег покойного отца.

— Правда? Почему же миссис Макалистер не упомянула об этом?

— Она всецело доверяет мужу, как вы успели заметить. Ей просто не пришло в голову, что это важная подробность. 

— Она показалась мне какой-то… безразличной. 

— Не безразличной, старина, а смирившейся. Когда вы созерцали пейзаж за окном, то не видели, что она плакала. 

— Если это Макалистер, он какой-то изувер, — с сомнением произнёс я.

— А то мы с вами встречали мало изуверов на своём веку, — хмыкнул Холмс.

— Допустим. Но ведь его днём не бывает дома. Сообщник? 

— Или сообщница. 

— Экономка?

— Или тихоня Сьюзи. 

— Холмс, вы издеваетесь! — бросил я раздражённо. 

— Мне просто скучно. Что там сказала миссис Фаррелл насчёт спиритизма? 

— Она сказала, что это напоминает начало буйства духа. 

— Пфуй! Только привидений я ещё не ловил!


	3. Chapter 3

  
_Люди безумны, и это столь общее правило, что не быть безумцем было бы тоже своего рода безумием._  
Паскаль (член «Наследия»)  


**— 1 —**

Так уж вышло, что, добираясь на извозчике от станции до дома клиентки, мы имели возможность обозреть его с трёх сторон. Особняк, построенный в начале прошлого столетия, носил незатейливое название Айви-холл. Впрочем, он его оправдывал, и на мой сторонний взгляд, хозяин напрасно позволял плющу настолько покрывать стены, что приходилось, кажется, обрубать его по периметру окон. К чему было портить такой образчик классической архитектуры, понять не могу. Остатки парка, спускавшегося до реки, сохранили еле заметные взгляду следы тщательной подборки пород деревьев и кустарников. Но слишком уж близко к Айви-холлу подбирались с боков небольшие коттеджи — предыдущие хозяева понемногу распродали свою землю под застройщиков. Кое у кого рядом с домом до сих пор красовалось старое дерево, доставшееся в наследство вместе с участком, — если рука не поднялась его срубить. Позади дома тоже сохранилась часть парка, которую резко отсекала не так давно проложенная дорога. Наверняка именно предшественник мистера Макалистера велел возвести вдоль неё невысокую кирпичную стену, лишь обозначавшую границы его владений. Этот скромный бастион он усилил, посадив позади ограды кусты. Сейчас они разрослись настолько, что когда дорога начинала идти под уклон, за зелёной стеной еле виднелась балюстрада на крыше дома. 

Мы проехали через ворота, и вскоре возница подъехал к фатоватому вытянутому портику с четырьмя колоннами. Дверь открыла женщина средних лет — это могла быть только миссис Боунс. Посмотрела на карточки, радушно улыбнулась и провела через обширный холл в гостиную, где нас встретила хозяйка. 

— Спасибо, что приехали, джентльмены! — Миссис Макалистер протянула руку сначала Холмсу, потом мне. 

— За сутки в доме ничего странного не происходило? — спросил Холмс.

— Ничего особенного, разве что стуки временами раздавались, но мы к ним уже привыкли. 

— Какого рода стуки? 

— Бывает, что словно бьют в стену чем-то большим, тяжёлым, но мягким. А иногда… — миссис Макалистер не договорила. 

Со стороны холла по стене будто кто-то быстро пробежал. Именно по стене — чьи-то маленькие ножки. Холмс в мгновение ока оказался у двери и выглянул в холл. 

— Это бесполезно, сэр. Мы уже много раз пытались подкараулить бегуна, — сказала наша клиентка. 

— А где сейчас мальчик? 

Холмс остался у двери, прислушиваясь. 

— Оливер у себя наверху, в детской. 

— Ваш «бегун» как будто поздоровался с нами? 

Мой друг окинул взглядом большую гостиную, типичную для времени постройки дома. Но мебель стояла современная, стены понизу красовались новыми панелями, растения в кадках оживляли холодную строгость классицизма. 

— У вас бывают гости, миссис Макалистер. — Холмс указал на старомодный ломберный столик со следами меловых пометок на сукне, затем сделал круг по гостиной, задержался у камина, на котором стояли фотографии в рамках, и внимательно их рассмотрел. 

— Муж общается с соседями. Пожалуй, даже поддерживает приятельские отношения кое с кем. Он любит покер и по воскресеньям играет с майором Бэйтсом, мистером Кордингли и мистером Дейнисом. Мистер Дейнис — постоянный клиент мужа, он руководит одним из филиалов компании, торгующей хлопком. 

— Джентльмены женаты? 

— Майор и мистер Кордингли — да, а мистер Дейнис пока только помолвлен. 

— Вы поддерживаете дружеские отношения с жёнами приятелей мужа? 

— Да, хотя я бы не назвала это дружбой — просто приятное соседство.

Миссис Макалистер терпеливо отвечала Холмсу, хотя явно не понимала смысла вопросов.

— Компания, вероятно, сложилась ещё при жизни первой миссис Макалистер? 

— Да, конечно… 

— Скажите, мадам, а этот тесный кружок хорошо принял вас? 

— Спокойно, я бы сказала. Миссис Кордингли мне даже нравится, она очень приятная женщина. 

Холмс кивнул. Я-то понимал цель его расспросов, хотя сомневался, что дамы станут откровенничать с нами по поводу семейных дел Макалистеров. 

— У пар есть дети?

— Есть, но мальчики уже давно учатся в школе. 

— Что ж, — кивнул Холмс, — позвольте осмотреть дом, миссис Макалистер. 

— Конечно, джентльмены, пойдёмте. 

Мы прошлись по первому этажу. Я не заметил в доме особого беспорядка. Что-то уж слишком прилично вёл себя таинственный «бегун». Хотя в буфетной Холмс со смехом указал мне на шкафы-горки: хрусталь и предметы фарфоровых сервизов оказались перепутаны, стояли так, словно из них пытались сложить узор.

— Миссис Боунс несколько раз переставляла как надо, — пояснила хозяйка, — но посуду опять меняли местами. Мы прекратили попытки, и наш шутник оставил горку в покое. Кажется, ему так нравится.

Кабинет хозяина не пустовал: горничная начищала бронзовую раму каминного экрана. При нашем появлении она сделал движение, чтобы уйти, но Холмс её остановил:

— Сьюзи, полагаю? 

Рослая и крепкая девица не ответила, а испуганно посмотрела на хозяйку. Лицо её, грубоватое и простое, запоминалось разве что глазами: большими, под густыми ресницами, с мирным и даже смиренным выражением. Мне подумалось, что Сьюзи — неудачный плод пьющих родителей и умом природа её обделила. Неудивительно, что учителю удалось запугать её и склонить к связи. 

— Джентльмены хотят поговорить с тобой, не бойся, — сказала миссис Макалистер. — Я вас оставлю, поднимусь к сыну, — прибавила она и вышла.

— Как ваша фамилия, Сьюзи? — мягко спросил Холмс и поставил перед ней стул.

— Браун, сэр, — всё так же испуганно отвечала девушка, не решаясь сесть перед господами. 

— Садитесь, мисс Браун. Прошу вас. Ваша хозяйка просила нас разобраться с тем, что происходит в доме, а вы, кажется, единственная, кого это не пугает?

Убедившись, что мы пришли не по её душу, девушка успокоилась, опустилась на самый краешек стула и принялась комкать фартук. Мы тоже уселись неподалёку.

— Как бы вы назвали ту странную личность, что так подшучивает над домашними? — спросил Холмс. — Мы уже слышали стуки и окрестили его «бегуном».

— Гость, — ответила Сьюзи.

— Гость… Он вас не обижает? Мне рассказывали, что он швыряется предметами.

— Нет, не обижает. Прячет иногда что-нибудь, но если его попросить, он вернёт. Он незлой, ему просто грустно. 

— Вы не думаете, что это проделки мальчика?

— Что вы, сэр! Мальчик, конечно, по всему дому ходит, и внизу бывает, но это не он. 

— Почему вы так думаете?

— Маленькие мальчики так не пахнут.

Мы удивлённо посмотрели на Сьюзи.

— А этот гость как-то пахнет? 

— Да, — простодушно ответила девушка, — иногда, когда я иду спать, то захожу к себе в комнату, а там… пахнет. Иногда пахнет, иногда нет. 

— И чем же?

Сьюзи смутилась.

— Потом, сэр… мужским. Знаете, как по жаре человек сильно вспотел. Правда, однажды пахло кровью… свежей. 

— Человеческой? — уточнил я.

— Да, сэр. Когда её много. Однажды мой отец и старший брат напились и поссорились, а потом подрались, и Джек стукнул отца по голове бутылкой… не подумайте, не убил, и не оглушил даже, но кожу на лысине распорол. Крови было много, мать меня потом отмывать заставила, вот я запах и запомнила. 

— Интересно, — промолвил Холмс, — жара, кровь… Как же вы, бедняжка, справляетесь с уборкой целого дома? 

— Миссис нанимает подёнщиц, если надо. Вот Бэбс совсем недавно ушла, может, на её место кого возьмут. 

— Испугалась?

— Она не нравилась гостю чего-то. Он ей кровать тряс и по ночам душил. 

— Да вы что? 

— Ага! Правда-правда, сэр, я сама видела, как кровать у неё тряслась, мы же с ней в одной комнате спали. Она ночью как закричит! Я проснулась, зажгла свечу и увидела. 

— И как это выглядело?

— Как будто кто-то за грядушку ухватился, приподнимет и опустит, приподнимет и опустит. 

— А покажите-ка нам вашу комнату, мисс Браун. Нам всё равно нужно наверх. 

Мы вышли в коридор, Сьюзи подвела нас к неприметной двери в самом конце, и мы по чёрной лестнице поднялись на второй этаж. При прежних владельцах служанки явно ютились на чердаке, но с приходом новых, заботливых хозяев им устроили проходную комнату в самом конце крыла. Одна дверь выходила на чёрную лестницу, а через вторую можно было попасть в коридор. Несколько помещений пустовало, туда перенесли старую мебель, накрыли чехлами. Нежилую часть отгородили лёгкой стеной, за ней располагались апартаменты для хозяев и гостей. Ближе всего к временной стене жила экономка. Осмотревшись, мы с Холмсом вернулись в комнату прислуги. Раньше тут могло поместиться четыре кровати, а сейчас вторая половина комнаты пустовала, да к тому же по ночам, наверное, была погружена в полумрак. Стоит ли удивляться, что молодым необразованным служанкам мерещится всякая чертовщина? Полумрак объяснялся ещё и тем, что ставни окна, выходящего на реку и широкую дорогу, идущую вдоль берега, были не просто закрыты, а забиты, как убедились мы с Холмсом. Трудно сказать, сделали это потому, что помещение не отапливалось, или же из соображений заботы о нравственности прислуги. Кровать Сьюзи легко угадывалась по насущно необходимому предмету — ночному горшку. У стены стоял сундучок, где хранилась её одежда. Вот и всё. Никаких личных вещей девушкам иметь не полагалось. Холмс подошёл к свободной кровати, взялся за железную спинку, потряс, потом легко приподнял хлипкое ложе: на деревянном настиле лежал лишь один тонкий матрас. 

— Скажите, милочка, — обратился он к Сьюзи, — когда вы чувствовали запах крови, Бэбс ещё служила в доме? 

Логично, хотя крайне бесцеремонно. Врач-то иной раз постесняется намекать на такие обстоятельства. Бедняжка Сьюзи только покивала в ответ. 

— Один разок всего ж и было, — прибавила она, — да только, сэр, если вы думаете… что Бэбс, ну, занемогла, то ничегошеньки такого в ту пору с ней не было. 

Я усмехнулся себе в усы, глядя на озадаченную физиономию Холмса. Но вообще-то кажущиеся запахи порой имеют и вполне медицинское объяснение, как и трясущаяся кровать. Холмс прошёлся по комнате, выглянул в окно, почему-то издал смешок, словно увидел что-то любопытное. Когда я подошёл к нему и посмотрел через плечо, то ничего интересного сквозь запылённое стекло не увидел: только часть сада позади дома и тропинку, ведущую к калитке в кирпичной ограде.

Мы отпустили Сьюзи заканчивать работу, а сами, следуя её подсказке, направились в классную комнату. Картина нам открылась прямо идиллическая: мальчик за столом занимался математикой, поодаль сидела его нянька и вязала что-то — кажется, жилетку. Миссис Макалистер расположилась у письменного стола, изящно подперев голову рукой. Оливер переписывал в тетрадь уже решённые примеры, то и дело отвлекался, обращаясь к матери.

Нас не сразу заметили, и мы услышали конец их разговора.

— А Джеймс сегодня приедет домой из города? 

— Да, дорогой. 

— А когда?

— Как обычно, около шести. 

Тут мальчик заметил нас и замолчал. 

— Джентльмены, это мой сын Оливер, — сказала миссис Макалистер. — Мой мальчик, познакомься с мистером Холмсом и доктором Уотсоном.

— Доктором? — мальчик испуганно посмотрел на мать.

— Не бойся, я самый обычный доктор, — сказал я, — лечу подагры и мигрени, а здесь я вообще в другом качестве: помогаю своему другу, мистеру Холмсу. Он сыщик.

— Настоящий сыщик? Правда? — мальчик слегка оживился.

— Самый настоящий, — уверил его Холмс.

— А кого вы хотите поймать, сэр? 

— Найти, Оливер. Того, кто шутит у вас в доме. 

Мальчик не испугался и не выказал никаких признаков волнения, но посмотрел на Холмса с недоверием.

— Разве можно найти того, кто невидим? 

— Трудновато. А ты считаешь, что этот кто-то невидимый? Ты когда-нибудь наблюдал, как мебель сама двигается или предметы летают по комнате? 

Оливер отрицательно помотал головой. Холмс вдруг сменил тему и принялся расспрашивать о самых разных вещах: о том, нравится ли мальчику учиться, какой у него любимый предмет, любит ли он гулять — честно говоря, рассказы о лондонских кладбищах меня шокировали, но Холмс совершенно спокойно поддержал разговор и даже рассказал пару историй о знаменитостях, которые там похоронены. Понемногу он перешёл на мистера Макалистера, но как-то вскользь, между делом, и у меня сложилось впечатление, что ребёнок к отчиму очень привязан.

— А теперь, мадам, мы бы хотели побеседовать с вашей экономкой, — внезапно заявил Холмс.

— Пожалуйста, джентльмены, — кивнула миссис Макалистер.

Мальчик обиженно насупился.

— Нам не хочется больше отвлекать тебя от занятий, Оливер, — добавил я, стараясь смягчить резкость моего компаньона. 

— Несомненно, — сказал Холмс, взглянув на ребёнка и, кажется, осознав свою ошибку, — ведь тебе наверняка хочется закончить уроки к тому времени, как твой… мистер Макалистер вернётся домой?

— Я сделаю уроки быстрее, сэр, — с гордостью промолвил Оливер.

— Это вряд ли, — загадочно усмехнулся Холмс уже у двери в детскую.

***

Миссис Боунс занималась самым обычным для экономки делом: начищала серебро, сидя в маленькой комнате, примыкающей к буфетной. 

— Что вам угодно, джентльмены? — с равнодушной любезностью осведомилась она. 

— Задать вам пару вопросов, миссис Боунс, — сказал Холмс. — Ведь у нас не так много времени до возращения мистера Макалистера. 

Экономка с интересом посмотрела в нашу сторону.

— Я слышала, будто вы читаете мысли, сэр…

— Всё гораздо проще. Я видел в окно, как вы посылали мальчишку с листком бумаги и давали ему вдобавок деньги. 

— А я-то уже подумала…

— Большое разочарование, понимаю. Вам не кажется, что посылать такую телеграмму было не слишком хорошо?

— Негоже за спиной мужа приглашать в дом… сыщиков.

Готов поклясться, что экономка хотела сказать «кого попало».

— Миссис Макалистер волнуется за сына, — сказал я.

— Помилуйте, сэр, никто в доме не желает зла мальчику, а хозяин в нём вообще души не чает. Любит как родного, фамилию свою дал. 

— Но что-то ведь странное в доме происходит, миссис Боунс, прислуга как раз на проделки Оливера и грешила.

Миссис Боунс поморщилась.

— Им и так жалование прибавили, дурочкам. Не умерли бы от того, чтобы лишний раз расставить стулья по местам. 

— А когда что-то в голову летит? — усмехнулся Холмс.

— Разве кто видел? Никто не видел. Я сама двух рассчитала, чтобы не болтали лишнего и не сплетничали о ребёнке. 

— Ах, вот оно что! Ваша хозяйка была уверена, что девушки уволились сами, испугавшись… как его назвать-то?.. гостя, брауни, бегуна?

— Сэр, да когда же леди при экономке в доме станет сама разбираться с прислугой? 

— А если серьёзно, миссис Боунс, что вы думаете по поводу всех этих странностей? 

— Насчёт мебели или посуды я поначалу на мальчика подумала, но когда стуки начались, стала сомневаться. 

— И решили, что это брауни? 

— Так что такое брауни, сэр? Это не существо с копытцами, это дух. 

— Раньше в доме случалось что-то подобное? При первой вашей хозяйке? — спросил я.

— Нет, сэр, но только такие духи могут молчать годами и ничем себя не выдавать. Потом им может что-то не понравиться, или, наоборот, они вздумают привлекать чей-то интерес. 

— Миссис Боунс, скажу откровенно, — начал Холмс, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, — ничего криминального я не подозреваю, но мне крайне любопытна сама история. Я, видите ли, скептик по натуре, во всяких духов не верю, а спиритов считаю шарлатанами. Ваш хозяин тоже, как я слышал? 

— Мистер Макалистер их не жалует, вы правы, — кивнула экономка.

— Скажите мне по секрету, почему вы не любили вашу покойную хозяйку? — шепнул Холмс. 

— С чего вы взяли, сэр?!

— Тсс! Знание жизни, дорогая. Вы очень преданны своему хозяину, но считаете, что обе супруги его недостойны. Я никому не скажу, клянусь. 

— Ничего плохого о нынешней сказать не могу, — шепнула в ответ миссис Боунс. — Что уж, ради сына замуж шла, не по любви. Так что… хозяин доволен — и слава богу. Но покойница, между нами… Вы фотографии мистера Макалистера видели на камине в гостиной? 

— Видел, — кивнул Холмс с серьёзным выражением лица, — и заметил, что он поседел после смерти жены. 

— Её бы в сумасшедший дом упечь вовремя, а если разобраться, может и к лучшему, что померла. Не то мистер Макалистер так к ней всю жизнь и был бы привязан. 

— Ну-ну, — промолвил Холмс и неожиданно заговорил громче. — Скажите, а когда ваш хозяин купил этот дом?

— Этот дом был куплен за полтора года до смерти моей первой жены, джентльмены, — послышался за нашими спинами приятный, звучный баритон. 

Я, в отличие от Холмса, на фотографии внимания не обратил, поэтому, обернувшись, ожидал увидеть красавца, и контраст между голосом и довольно непритязательной наружностью мистера Макалистера меня поразил. Хозяин Айви-холла был рослым и вполне неплохо сложённым, но лицо его словно составили из нескольких негармонирующих между собой частей. Впрочем, оно не производило отталкивающего впечатления. Мистер Макалистер близоруко прищуривал глаза и немного выставлял голову вперёд, наверняка он жаловался иногда на головные боли из-за застоя кровообращения в шее. 

— Простите, что мы явились в ваш дом без приглашения, — сказал Холмс, вставая. 

— Что поделать, сэр, — мистер Макалистер улыбнулся и подал нам по очереди руку. — Когда бы я ещё познакомился с такими знаменитостями. 

— Вы слишком добры, сэр, — промолвил я.

Не знаю, как Холмс, но я себя чувствовал неловко.

— Давайте пройдём ко мне в кабинет, джентльмены. 

Мы оставили бдительную миссис Боунс заниматься дальше чисткой ложек и проследовали за хозяином дома. 

— Прошу вас, садитесь. Коньяк, сигары?

Холмс согласился с предложением за нас обоих, не успел я и рта раскрыть. Мы только взяли бокалы, как в коридоре послышался топот детских ног и обиженный голос. 

— Я хочу к Джеймсу! 

— Оливер, нельзя вбегать в кабинет, если вас не звали! 

Извинившись, мистер Макалистер подошёл к двери и, лишь только отворил её, как мальчик вбежал в комнату и обнял его за талию. 

— Простите, сэр, — нянька попыталась взять ребёнка за руку и увести, но хозяин ей не позволил. 

— Здравствуй, мой дорогой, я немного занят, как видишь. — Макалистер погладил пасынка по голове. — Как только я освобожусь, поднимусь к тебе. Договорились?

— Ой, прости, — тут мальчик посмотрел в нашу сторону, — извините. Мистер Холмс, а вы угадали, я ещё не успел переписать математику! 

— Вот и допишешь, а теперь беги. — Макалистер закрыл за Оливером дверь. 

Холмс сидел расслабленный, с бокалом коньяка в руке, с улыбкой наблюдая за этой сценой. Казалось бы, как трогательно, а я почему-то стал поглядывать на мужа нашей клиентки с подозрением. Слишком уж тот был спокоен, невозмутим, и я не мог понять причину его спокойствия. 

— Не сердитесь на свою супругу, — сказал Холмс.

— Я и не думал сердиться, сэр, — ответил Макалистер. — Марджори волнуется за сына, её можно понять.

— А вы всё-таки думаете, что это проделки мальчика?

— Разумеется, или вы верите в духов, мистер Холмс?

— Обычно я не верю в духов, но как вы объясните стуки? 

— А! Вы тоже их слышали! На днях я собираюсь пригласить архитектора и рабочих, чтобы проверить фундамент. Кажется, он где-то даёт просадку. 

Надо же, как просто. Воображение нарисовало нам чьи-то маленькие ножки, а услышав слова Макалистера, я должен был согласиться с ним: стуки больше походили на потрескивание. 

— Какое разочарование, — усмехнулся Холмс, — а я-то рассчитывал найти следы настоящей эктоплазмы. 

— Лучшая эктоплазма, джентльмены, получается из хлопка, — криво усмехнулся Макалистер. 

— Да что вы?

— Поверьте, у меня богатый опыт.

Холмс сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Я слышал, сэр, вы не жалуете спиритов. 

— Это мягко сказано, мистер Холмс. Спиритов, целителей, гуру, теософов…

— А последних за что? Они же безобидные ребята. 

— Как сказать, мистер Холмс. Они открыли ящик Пандоры. Что ж, я понимаю: вам бы хотелось расспросить меня о первом браке. Наверное, мне тоже пора уже выговориться. 

Он подошёл к письменному столу, отпер ящик и достал альбом. 

— Это моя первая жена, Гита Мередит, — сказал он, открывая альбом и протягивая моему другу.

— Ваша компания носит название «Макалистер и Мередит», — заметил Холмс, рассматривая фотографию. — Красавица, должен сказать. Можно пролистать? 

— Пожалуйста. Ричард Мередит, её дядя, был моим работодателем, и под его началом я быстро пошёл в гору. Старик меня ценил и сделал компаньоном незадолго до своей смерти. Правда, дела бы шли ещё лучше, не опасайся он рисковать лишний раз, но я старался его не нервировать и не настаивал на новшествах. Когда мистер Мередит умер, он оставил по завещанию некоторую сумму мне, но всё состояние отошло к младшему брату, полковнику Адриану Мередиту. Тот приехал из Индии вместе с единственной дочерью. Он получил в наследство компанию, с которой не знал, что делать. Коммерческой жилки у него не было. Собственно, он мог предоставить право управления мне, а сам только получать дивиденды. Но когда он увидел, что я влюблён в Гиту, решил, что намного практичнее сделать меня ещё и зятем. 

— Простите, мистер Макалистер, — решился я вступить в беседу, — то есть со стороны Мередитов это был брак по расчёту?

— Вы правы, доктор, но я не скажу, что Гита шла за меня без желания, хотя и не по большой любви. Из меня не слишком хорошая пара для такой красавицы.

— Дорогой сэр, женщины любят мужчин за разные качества, но очень в немногих случаях за красоту, — заметил Холмс, передавая альбом мне. — Тем более, простите мне такое замечание, ваш брак долго оставался бездетным, а ваша супруга переживала по этому поводу? От нелюбимого мужчины, знаете ли…

— Вы правы, сэр… 

Мы немного помолчали. Макалистер отошёл к окну и закурил. А я бегло просмотрел фотографии. Да, первая миссис Макалистер была настоящей красавицей. Но он зря переживал, я думаю: супруги неплохо смотрелись вместе. 

— Я вижу, многое вам известно, джентльмены, потом не буду слишком многословным. Гита отчаялась и от врачей перешла к шарлатанам. 

— К сожалению, сэр, современная медицина, если случай не совсем вопиющий, не может определить причину женского бесплодия, — сказал я, — а уж, простите, мужское диагностировать просто не в состоянии. 

— Да я подумывал, доктор, что дело, возможно, не в ней, а во мне. Но не проверять же мне было это, в самом деле, с кем-то ещё?

— Расскажите мне про гуру, — не стал дальше длить Холмс его мучения.

— О! Гуру! Он мне поначалу даже понравился. Духов не вызывал, в бубен не бил. Он так хорошо поговорил с Гитой, что это принесло пользу и ей, и мне.

— Интересно, — сказал я. — О чём, если не секрет?

— Конечно, я его словам не поверил. То есть для меня это звучало как очередная эзотерическая чушь, но Гиту она успокоила. Он сказал, что когда душа пребывает между реинкарнациями, она находит себе новых родителей. Вот и наш ребёнок нас уже давно нашёл, но, видимо, он просто задержался, потому что ещё не готов появиться на свет. Нужно немного подождать, а ещё лучше — помочь ему. Он даже составил нам… некий график… ну, вы понимаете. Связал с фазами луны. Правда, я был готов…

Он замолчал, но я понял невысказанное продолжение фразы. Любящий жену Макалистер готов был исполнять супружеский долг и на возрастающей луне, и на убывающей, и в полнолуние, и вообще в любой фазе. 

— Как я понимаю, советы гуру неожиданно помогли? — спросил Холмс, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Да, это было очень неожиданно, я даже ездил с Гитой его поблагодарить. Потом шесть месяцев прошли как в раю.

Я заметил, что Макалистер побледнел: видимо, он тут же вспомнил, что последовало за этими шестью месяцами. Мой друг тоже заметил его состояние и немного увёл разговор в сторону.

— Как зовут этого гуру? 

— Цагангэрэл.

— Как?! Он что, монгол? 

Мы оба были озадачены.

— Во всяком случае, в нём есть азиатская кровь, а уж монгольская или китайская — понятия не имею. Я наводил о нём справки, но ничего толком не узнал. Судя по его английскому, воспитывался он или тут, или где-то в колониях. Я смог узнать только, что по-настоящему его имя — Доржи, а Цагангэрэл — что-то вроде псевдонима.

— Надо познакомиться с этим гуру, — промолвил Холмс, — он меня заинтересовал.

Лицо Макалистера вдруг потемнело от гнева.

— Наверное, мне стоило поговорить с ним после того, как с Гитой начались странности, но у меня не было доказательств того, что она его посещала без меня, а я бы, пожалуй, мог и убить его в гневе. Врач уверял меня, что в редких случаях у беременных бывают помешательства. 

— Это правда. И опять же медицина не может пока объяснить подобные случаи, — подтвердил я. 

— В Гиту словно бес вселился. Она вдруг возненавидела ребёнка, которого носила, у неё постоянно случались истерики, она кричала, что этот ребёнок — зло, она даже била себя по животу… 

— О Господи! — вырвалось у меня. 

— Мне пришлось обратиться к психиатру, нанять сиделку, но ребёнка Гита всё-таки потеряла. Сиделку пришлось менять уже на другую, выхаживающую больную после выкидыша. Потом Гита начала поправляться и странно успокоилась. В том, что случилось дальше, есть и моя немалая вина, но я не мог находиться дома… 

— Вас можно понять, сэр, — с сочувствием в голосе произнёс Холмс.

Вряд ли стоило расспрашивать дальше: чем бы ни являлась смерть первой миссис Макалистер — самоубийством или несчастным случаем — в основе всё равно лежало помешательство. Только вот возникло ли оно по естественным причинам или виновато всё-таки непомерное увлечение сверхъестественным и воздействие на сознание бедной женщины ловкого и жестокого мошенника?

— Видимо, вы узнали всё, что хотели, джентльмены? — с горечью спросил Макалистер.

— Сэр, конечно, вы не мой клиент, и ваша жена, по всей видимости, тоже не может считаться моей клиенткой, — заговорил мой друг, — но я ставлю вас в известность, что выясню всё, что касается гуру Доджи. Если он причинил вред вашей семье или кому-то ещё, то он не уйдёт от ответа, обещаю вам. 

— Я был бы счастлив узнать это, мистер Холмс, — Макалистер неожиданно ему поклонился. 

Засим мы распрощались и покинули особняк. До станции было недалеко, но нам попался наёмный экипаж. Холмс заинтересовался делом, поэтому решил поскорее отправиться в Лондон и не соблазнился на прогулку пешком вдоль Темзы. 

— Странно всё-таки, — промолвил я, когда мы отъехали от дома уже на достаточное расстояние. — Боюсь, вы меня сочтёте фантазёром, но я понял, что сейчас стало намного легче дышать, а в доме не покидало ощущение, что надо открыть окно и проветрить помещения, хотя не сказал бы, что там затхлый воздух или пахнет чем-то неприятным.

— Интересное замечание, Уотсон,— кивнул Холмс. — И фантазёром я вас не назову — сам чувствовал то же самое. Каково ваше мнение о Макалистере?

— Я бы посоветовал ему отдых. Хотя он вроде лечил нервы на водах… У меня создалось впечатление, что его любовь к пасынку искренняя.

— Я такого же мнения. Насчёт второй жены не уверен, но он её уважает и ценит. Впрочем, и она выходила замуж ради сына. И всё же что-то мне не даёт покоя в этом деле.

— Гуру?

— Занятная личность. Я наведу о нём справки. А вот и станция, Уотсон. В Лондоне я сразу собираюсь навестить брата — вы со мной?

Я был удивлён, но согласился. Майкрофта я не видел с самых похорон Мэри, он был потрясён её смертью, надо признать, искренне мне сочувствовал — настолько, что даже изменил своей нелюбви к прикосновениям и на кладбище, прощаясь, положил мне руку на плечо. Иногда меня посещала абсурдная мысль, что старший Холмс был немного влюблён в мою жену, но если даже так, то абсолютно платонически.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_Недоверие есть проявление робости._  
Поль Клодель, религиозный писатель, глава Парижского дома «Наследия»

**— 1 —**

Однажды Шерлок поймал меня на удочку: совершенно серьёзно принялся рассказывать о том, как семейство Холмсов усыновило цыганёнка. Я чуть было не поверил, а он весело надо мной смеялся — тогда мы оба ещё умели весело смеяться. Когда я видел Шерлока с братом рядом, я всякий раз вспоминал ту давнюю шутку. Сложно было представить более непохожих друг на друга родных братьев. Конечно, всё объяснялось просто: старший пошёл в отца, грузного, меланхоличного англичанина, а в младшем вдруг сконцентрировалась вся галльская кровь, которая текла в жилах его матери. 

Майкрофт встретил нас в комнате для посетителей — элегантный, тщательно выбритый, его волосы были слегка подвиты на концах (я всегда считал эту манеру чрезмерной), он благоухал тонкими духами и излучал благодушие. 

— Шерли, вы как раз к ужину! — заявил он. — И не спорь! Целый день пробыли за городом, а вместо еды употребляли сигары и коньяк. Вижу: новое дело тебя поставило в тупик. Доктор, вы же останетесь на ужин?

Шерлок не успел и рта раскрыть, как я с радостью согласился. Ужин на Бейкер-стрит часто превращался в каторгу, а тут хоть поем как человек. Майкрофт знал толк в еде и угощал всегда просто божественно. Дома он ел редко, предпочитал питаться в клубе — «Диоген» славился отменной кухней, одной из лучших в Лондоне и рассчитанной на узкий круг избранных. 

— Ладно, сдаюсь, — проворчал Шерлок.

Мы с Майкрофтом обменялись довольными взглядами.

— Вы разговаривали с экономкой в богатом доме, — заметил он, — ты, мой мальчик, умудрился подцепить на край пиджака маленькое пятнышко порошка для чистки серебра, а вот и сигарный пепел… — тут Майкрофт снял с лацкана брата ему одному заметную частицу, растёр пепел между большим и указательным пальцами и понюхал, — угу, сигары отменного качества. Значит, у хозяина дома есть состояние, но на вашем рукаве, доктор, я вижу следы пыли — господа при деньгах, а с прислугой проблемы? 

— Прислуга боится привидения, — ответил Шерлок.

— Как любопытно! Чудесная история для ужина. 

Однако когда мы сели за стол и Шерлок стал перечислять подробности дела, брат его остановил:

— Ты словно в суде зачитываешь показания. Рассказчик из тебя никакой. Доктор, давайте лучше вы, у вас талант. 

Не знаю, что на меня больше повлияло: хороший ужин или добросердечие Майкрофта, но я постарался поведать историю как можно интереснее. 

— Чудесно, доктор, — похвалил мистер Холмс и, чуть склонив голову к плечу, посмотрел на брата. — А ты, мой мальчик, правильно решил не бросать это дело. Оно обещает быть необычным, поверь. Несложным, но ты не заскучаешь. Каратэрс! — Майкрофт повысил голос совсем чуть-чуть.

Право, я никогда не подумал бы, что секретарь подслушивает под дверью. Скорее бы я предположил у него слух летучей мыши. Он вошёл — как всегда тщательно и строго одетый, причёсанный волосок к волоску, а усики имели такую ровную линию, как будто их нарисовали над его верхней губой. 

— Да, сэр?

— Найдите мне всё, что у нас есть по гуру Цагангэрэлу, Каратэрс. 

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Секретарь был вечной тенью Майкрофта и сопровождал его повсюду — только для ужинов, подобных сегодняшнему, делалось исключение. Если бы я не знал о чудачествах Майкрофта, его странных привычках и стойкой нелюбви к прикосновениям, я бы мог заподозрить, что его отношения с Каратэрсом выходят за рамки деловых. 

Майкрофт позвонил, и лакей принёс всё, что необходимо трём джентльменам после ужина: коньяк, сыр и подогретый мёд, коробку с сигарами. Когда он вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта, тот лишь слегка скосил взгляд в сторону двери. Лакей поклонился и без единого звука выскользнул из комнаты для посетителей. Выучка. Мы с Шерлоком иронично переглянулись, но в Майкрофте не было ни капли позёрства, надо отдать ему должное. 

— Прошу, джентльмены. Шерли, поухаживай за доктором. Доктор Уотсон, попробуйте этот сорт сигар. 

— А мне не предлагаешь? — насупился Шерлок.

— Ты можешь курить свою трубку. Только приоткрой окно. 

— Уотсон, я скоро начну ревновать брата к вам.

— Мой мальчик, не говори глупостей. 

Я только добродушно усмехнулся. Шерлок наполнил бокалы коньяком и даже отрезал у моей сигары кончик с помощью миниатюрной гильотины, выполненной как модель настоящей — на «эшафоте» у неё красовалась гравировка «Pas trop de zele». ** **(3)**** Отойдя к окну и приподняв створку, он раскурил трубку. Я посмотрел на него, на колышущуюся штору, на чёрный прямоугольник под поднятой створкой…

— Холмс, уйдите от окна! 

Оба брата разом посмотрели на меня — да-да, полковник Моран мёртв, напротив клуба дом, где живёт Майкрофт, а я идиот. Но Шерлок отошёл от окна и сел в кресло. Я испытал внезапный прилив благодарности и даже собирался высказать её, но внезапно у меня волосы зашевелились на голове: шкаф с книгами стал медленно отодвигаться в сторону.

— Что вы, милый доктор? — улыбнулся Майкрофт, видя мой испуг. — У меня шкафы двигаются по совершенно естественным причинам. Каратэрс! Вижу, вы с уловом. 

— Старина, выпейте коньяку, — усмехнулся Холмс. 

Из-за потайной двери вышел секретарь с папкой в руках. 

— Кое-что по гуру, сэр. Немного, но есть.

На мой взгляд, это «немного» выглядело объёмно, но Майкрофт имел удивительную способность читать очень быстро. Когда он развязал папку, то просто брал лист, бросал на него взгляд и откладывал в сторону, потом следующий. Но я точно знал, что он может процитировать любой кусок текста. 

— Налейте себе коньяку, Каратэрс.

— Спасибо, сэр. 

— И садитесь.

— Да, сэр. 

В глазах секретаря читалась мягкая усмешка, а вовсе не подобострастие. Сел он, впрочем, поодаль от нас. 

— Итак, гуру Цагангэрэл… 

Я позавидовал Майкрофту: он выговорил имя с первого раза и без ошибки.

— Настоящее его имя — Джордж Уоткинс.

Шерлок рассмеялся. 

— Хорош монгол!

— Наполовину он действительно монгол, мой мальчик. Сейчас гуру тридцать семь, и он довольно известен в определённых кругах. Его отец — приёмный ли, или по крови — Чарльз Уоткинс.

— Исследователь малой Азии? 

— Именно он. — Майкрофт взглянул на меня и пояснил: — Уоткинс происходил из состоятельной семьи, родители его обожали и щедро оплачивали увлечение сына. Конечно, он находил денежные источники и на стороне, но когда его книги были раскритикованы научным сообществом, эти источники иссякли, а родители не могли уже позволить себе тратить деньги на монгольские степи. 

— И за что его так раскритиковали? — спросил я.

— Он слишком увлёкся местными верованиями, общался с шаманами, к примеру. Ему бы стоило писать книги для широкой публики, а не пытаться завоевать научный Олимп — может, и добился бы успеха. Из второй экспедиции Уоткинс привёз с собой мальчика трёх лет — никто так и не мог сказать точно, был ли это его сын или же этнограф просто пожалел сироту. Но Уоткинс усыновил Доржи — так по-настоящему звали ребёнка, и переделал его имя на Джордж. Мальчик сначала учился дома и демонстрировал прекрасные способности. Он быстро освоил английский, а дальше уже учёба шла как по маслу. Потом Доржи отдали в школу, в колледж… но, увы, дальше он не пошёл. Уоткинс к тому времени умер от цирроза печени — результат неумеренного употребления спиртного, а приёмный дед заявил, что не может себе позволить оплачивать ещё и университет. Так что Доржи устроился смотрителем в Британский музей. Видимо, он очень старательно занимался в библиотеке музея, пытаясь восполнить пробелы в образовании. В досье написано, что он выучил несколько восточных языков и штудировал книги по эзотерике и различным культам. 

— Если человека потянет на эзотерику и потустороннее, то нет лучше источника информации, чем библиотека Британского музея, — промолвил Шерлок, попыхивая трубкой.

— Кроме того, книги отца вдохновляли. Джордж Уоткинс постепенно канул в Лету, а на его месте появился новоиспечённый гуру. Он живёт в доме покойного деда, продал его дышащую на ладан небольшую торговую компанию, так что деньги у него есть. Нельзя сказать, что Уоткинс наживается на клиентах. Он берёт очень умеренно и сумму обычно не оговаривает — кто сколько может, столько и платит. Никто до сих пор не жаловался на уважаемого гуру, тем более не обвинял в причинении какого-либо вреда. Вам бы с доктором стоило сходить на сеанс, познакомиться с ним лично и составить мнение. 

— Уотсон, вы готовы приобщиться к сакральным знаниям? — с усмешкой спросил Холмс. — Узнать тайны жизни и… — он осёкся. 

У меня по спине прошёл холодок, но совсем по иной причине. Я вскочил с кресла, и оба брата с беспокойством уставились на меня.

— Простите, мистер Холмс, я совсем забыл… я должен был навестить пациентку — сразу по возвращении. Прошу меня простить, я пойду.

— Дорогой доктор, но уже слишком поздно, не лучше ли утром? — мягко возразил Майкрофт.

— Оставь, Майки, пусть едет, — сказал Шерлок.

Теперь меня бросило в жар — так неожиданно проникновенно прозвучал его голос. Он меня понимает? Я посмотрел на Холмса, поймал всё тот же взгляд побитой собаки и предпочёл сбежать. 

Кэбмен, кажется, чертыхнулся, когда я приказал доставить меня в Паддингтон как можно быстрее, но соблазнился совереном, решив, видимо, что я какой-нибудь ненормальный. И что я стану делать, если у миссис Фаррелл все спят? Но в гостиной горела лампа. Я постучал, и мисс Мур, племянница Элеоноры, открыла мне дверь сама. Я поражался доброте и долготерпению этой молодой женщины: она давно бы вышла замуж, но не хотела бросать тётку, которая заменила ей мать. 

— Доктор Уотсон? Что случилось?

Я почувствовал себя идиотом.

— У вас всё в порядке? — спросил я.

— Войдите, пожалуйста. — Миссис Мур пропустила меня в прихожую. — Да, всё хорошо, тётушка уже спит. 

— Слава богу… — замялся я, — видите ли, я вчера пообещал, что расскажу ей продолжение истории…

— Она вас ждала, — улыбнулась миссис Мур, — но потом решила, что ваша поездка затянулась, и заснула. Сказала: «Доктор Джон придёт утром». 

— Собственно, так оно и есть. Я приду утром… Миссис Мур, вы же понимаете, что в таких частых визитах нет необходимости, и если вам они кажутся странными…

— Дорогой доктор, я очень благодарна вам. Не знаю, почему вы так привязались к тётушке, но ей ваши разговоры помогают. И мне тоже — тётушка спокойна, а значит, и мне легче за ней ухаживать.

Она протянула мне руку, и я почтительно её пожал. 

— Я приду после завтрака в таком случае. Доброй ночи, мисс Мур. 

— Доброй ночи, доктор. 

Добрая, сердечная и миловидная женщина. Получит наследство, поедет отдохнуть — в Брайтон, например, встретит какого-нибудь прощелыгу и загубит свою жизнь. Что за глупости лезут мне в голову? 

Я вернулся домой, но Холмса ещё не было, так что когда он приехал из «Диогена», я коротал время в компании бутылки бренди, уже ополовиненной. 

— Вам завтра с утра ехать в Паддингтон, — промолвил он, и это прозвучало упрёком. 

— Идите к чёрту, — пробормотал я.

— Увы, у меня не получилось. Даже на приём не смог записаться. 

Я сообразил, что сказал, и стиснул ладонями уже гудевшую голову.

— Простите, старина.

Холмс убрал бутылку в погребец. 

— Вы давно не были на кладбище, дружище Уотсон, — промолвил он. 

Там я не был с самых похорон Мэри. Всё никак не мог заставить себя поехать, потому что не понимал, а что я там найду? Мне не нужен был покой, размышления о вечности или, напротив, о бренности бытия — вот уж о бренности я мог порассказать больше, чем многие, в силу профессии. О бренности, о слабости человека перед самой незначительной болезнью. А горевать я мог где угодно и когда угодно. Возможно, я даже боялся кладбища. Странно, но когда я считал Холмса погибшим, отсутствие могилы почему-то делало мою скорбь по нему чуть легче, светлее, что ли. Я понимаю обычай индусов кремировать покойников — отпустил человека и вспоминаешь потом о нём, как о живом, словно он просто уехал жить в другое место, а не думаешь о могильных червях.

 

**— 2 —**

С утра я поехал к Элеоноре. Она встретила меня радостно и сразу попросила продолжения истории. Ей я рассказывал не так подробно, как Майкрофту, опуская некоторые детали — скорее по привычке не говорить шокирующих вещей женщинам. Я забыл, что как только мы начинаем с ними осторожничать, оказывается, что они понимают порой больше, чем мы. 

— Это очень страшная история, доктор Джон, — сказала миссис Фаррелл. — Мне жаль Макалистера, он не заслужил такого. 

— Думаете, в этой истории его можно считать хорошим парнем? 

— Думаю, да. Мне трудно представить его расчётливым мерзавцем. Судя по вашему рассказу, он любит пасынка.

— А если он хотел пустить нам пыль в глаза?

— Нет-нет, — улыбнулась Элеонора, — если бы у мальчика не было привычки в любой момент приходить в кабинет отчима, он бы и при вас не стал этого делать. 

— Вы слышали когда-нибудь про гуру… как его там, господи?

— Нет, не слышала. Он, видно, из молодых. Побываете у него — тут же жду рассказа о впечатлениях. 

На прощание я поцеловал миссис Фаррелл руку, а она попеняла мне, что я смущаю почтенную старушку на смертном одре.

***

Мы с Холмсом поехали к гуру Цагангэрэлу к трём часам: в досье на него было сказано, что принимает он посетителей не вечером, а при свете дня, и гости потом остаются на чай. То, что гуру не прячется в полумраке, говорило в его пользу. Он жил в пригороде, и дом его, доставшийся от деда, был самым нелепым строением, какое мне только доводилось видеть. Архитектор, если он вообще существовал у этого здания, смешал элементы разных стилей, сомнительно украсил дом классическими портиками, а наверх водрузил башню с четырьмя бронзовыми орлами по бокам крыши. Кучер, который вёз нас, спросил дорогу у прохожего, и тот, рассмеявшись, сказал, что про Игл-хауз уже никто и не помнит, а в округе дом давно прозвали «Воронье гнездо».

Дом со всех сторон окружал запущенный сад — это, вероятно, по желанию хозяина его оставили дичать. Гуру был вовсе не против культурного разведения растений: в глубине сада блестела чистыми стёклами добротная теплица, а к правому крылу дома прилепилась оранжерея. 

У крыльца стояло три частных экипажа. Холмс попросил возницу подождать нас — и тот запросил разумную цену: видимо, недавно работал на поприще извоза, не привык ещё драть семь шкур с седоков. 

— Холмс, а нас ждут? — запоздало спросил я. — Или мы незваные гости?

— Разумеется, ждут. — Он достал из кармана визитную карточку и подал мне. — Мистер Джон Саммерс — это вы. А я на сегодня мистер Роберт Коллинз. Я ещё утром отправил посыльного с письмом к Уоткинсу, присовокупив вторые экземпляры карточек. В ответ получил заранее заготовленное вежливое разрешение посетить сеанс. Чернила выглядели старыми, а подпись стояла свежая, — привычно пояснил он свой вывод. 

Дверь открыла обычная английская горничная, приняла трости и шляпы и проводила в гостиную, где ожидали другие гости. Первым делом я обратил внимание на обстановку — такую же нелепую, как и само здание. Видимо, хозяин предпочитал, чтобы всё было устроено по его вкусу: европейские предметы мебели стояли вперемешку с восточными резными столиками и табуретами, больше напоминавшими по форме бочонки. Невзрачные пейзажи соседствовали на стенах с аляповатыми китайскими лубками. В гостиной пахло сандалом — но в пределах разумного. 

Я с интересом оглядел присутствующих: в основном в глубоких креслах сидели дамы средних лет и старше. Мужчин, кроме нас, было двое: пожилой господин, чьи желтоватые белки глаз намекали на болезнь печени, и нервный молодой человек.

— Опиоман, — шепнул мне на ухо Холмс.

Ну, ему виднее — он по части распознавания наркоманов по виду был специалистом. Мне пришлось приглядываться.

В гостиной появилось новое лицо: слуга-китаец, одетый в национальный наряд. Он, поклонившись, усадил нас в рядом стоящие кресла, а потом принёс нам два стакана воды и поставил на «бочонок» — резной табурет, заменявший столик. 

— Вот оно как, — весело усмехнулся Холмс. 

Пока все ждали гуру, я осторожно рассматривал гостей. Через два кресла от меня сидела пожилая леди в трауре и комкала платочек. Рядом с ней скучала женщина помоложе, одетая скромнее — видимо, компаньонка. Она держала на коленях приоткрытую сумочку, готовая в любой момент прибегнуть к помощи нюхательных солей. Увядшая старая дева, если бы могла, передвинула кресло поближе к вдове. Она нервничала, косясь на молодого опиомана, сидевшего справа от меня: тот казался ей подозрительным своим поёрзыванием и почёсыванием тыльных сторон ладоней. Меня он тоже начинал понемногу раздражать. Ещё две женщины — они показались мне матерью и дочерью, во всяком случае, похожая форма их ушей указывала на родство — пришли сюда, вероятно, обе тайно вздыхая по гуру: уж очень кокетливыми были их наряды. 

Наконец наше ожидание закончилось и гуру явился при всём параде, то есть облачённым в традиционный монгольский халат и шапочку. На мой взгляд, в европейской одежде он выглядел бы более экзотично. Мистер Уоткинс отличался несомненной своеобразной привлекательностью, как, впрочем, многие метисы. 

— Приветствую вас, друзья мои. Что сегодня привело вас ко мне? — сказал он просто и сел в низкое кресло перед резным столиком, на котором лежал бронзовый гонг. 

Гуру окинул присутствующих взглядом, улыбнулся старым знакомым, с дружелюбным интересом посмотрел на нас с Холмсом. Но тут заговорила дама в трауре. На мой взгляд, её проблема была удобной приманкой для всякого шарлатана. Подумать только: она хотела, чтобы дух её мужа воплотился в теле будущего внука. Конечно же, гуру слушал внимательно и сочувственно кивал, а потом вдруг предложил всем нам помочь ему. За руки, впрочем, держаться не пришлось. Напротив: нас попросили сесть удобнее, положить ладони на подлокотники, расслабиться и правильно дышать. Такое дыхание я, как врач, вряд ли мог бы назвать полезным для здоровья. Резкий глубокий вдох и медленный выдох… Мистер Уоткинс пустил в ход свой гонг, задавая ударами нужный ритм. Поначалу я чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, хотелось открыть глаза, подняться и уйти. Я не помню, когда перед мысленным взором встала вдруг гладь реки, а ещё белые голые стволы эвкалиптов. Я видел всё очень отчётливо — даже резную тень от их листьев на земле. Потом берег реки стал приближаться, словно я пошёл в ту сторону. И вот внезапно передо мной появился мальчик лет шести, я сообразил, что это я сам, маленький, и я гляжу на себя со стороны. Мальчик бежал к женщине — это была моя мать. Я видел её, и отца, и покойного брата. Я видел их живыми. Странно, но я чувствовал не волнение, а только покой, и почти не улавливал посторонних звуков, мне только показалось, что какая-то женщина всхлипывала. 

— Да, миссис Эндрюс, ваше желание исполнится, он уже на подходе. — В мой слух неожиданно вторгся голос Уоткинса. 

Я открыл глаза, чувствуя себя как после пробуждения ото сна. Первым делом посмотрел на Холмса: он был странно возбуждён, словно после дозы кокаина. В наших рядах наблюдались потери: куда-то пропала соседка опиомана, которую я окрестил старой девой. Сам же любитель мака сидел всё ещё погружённый в транс, и гуру пришлось его приводить в чувство. 

Потом нам предложили чай — не все остались, впрочем: счастливая миссис Эндрюс с компаньонкой поспешили домой. За чаепитием гуру мягко выговаривал молодому наркоману за возвращение к дурным привычкам. Время тянулось страшно медленно — утешал только обильно уставленный сладостями стол: после медитации у меня вдруг открылся жуткий аппетит. Гуру, как я заметил, пил какую-то жуткую бурду, но судя по презрительному взгляду его слуги, бурду пили как раз мы. 

Чаепитие уже заканчивалось, когда Уоткинс наконец удостоил нас своим вниманием.

— Вы у меня впервые, джентльмены. Что вас привело? 

— Интерес к вашей персоне, мистер Уоткинс, — сказал Холмс, намеренно употребив законное имя гуру. — Мы с моим другом слышали о вас и хотели составить своё мнение.

Лицо гуру при звуках его фамилии осталось непроницаемым. Он посмотрел на нас долгим, изучающим взглядом.

— Составили? Прошу ко мне в кабинет, если вы хотели поговорить со мной.

 

**— 3 —**

Когда Уоткинс взял лист бумаги и принялся что-то вычислять, моё мнение о нём резко упало. В бытность мою в Индии я слышал, что буддисты умеют определять с помощью очень сложных астрологических расчётов, где и когда в следующем воплощении родится какой-нибудь важный лама. Я уже не говорю об их духовном лидере. И каждый кандидат подвергается тщательной проверке. ****(4)**** Но словно отвечая моим мыслям, Уоткинс обратился к Холмсу:

— Вы же понимаете, сэр, что я могу дать вам очень приблизительные сведения. Это всё равно как, стреляя по мишени, попасть в молоко. 

— Понимаю. Но мне любопытно.

— Это ваше восьмое воплощение, сэр. В прошлой жизни я вижу вас уроженцем юга Европы, столетие вырисовывается восемнадцатое. Вы были личностью с огненной энергией, очень инициативной и ответственной. Вы имели дело с лошадьми…

Тут я не выдержал и рассмеялся. Уоткинс вопросительно посмотрел на меня, потом на Холмса.

— Я не очень люблю лошадей, сэр, — пояснил тот. — Можно сказать, я их боюсь.

— Неудивительно. Вы умерли очень молодым, и я вижу смерть от несчастного случая.

— От лошади? Но я хоть мужчиной был в прошлой жизни?

— Да, определённо. 

— Горячий испанский наездник, — съязвил я.

— А, может, пикадор? — надулся Холмс.

— Вас бы очень огорчило, проживи вы прошлую жизнь женщиной? — насмешливо спросил гуру.

— Меня больше устраивает мой пол, — машинально ответил Холмс.

Я покосился на него — какая неосторожность! — но Уоткинс неожиданно дружелюбно улыбнулся.

— Что ж, бывает, сэр. А вы, — он посмотрел на меня, — не хотите узнать о своей прошлой жизни?

— Так приблизительно?

— Чтобы дать точные сведения вам обоим, мне нужно медитировать, а я устал.

— Давайте приблизительно, — согласился я, — седьмое июля 1852 года.

— Вы живете пятую жизнь, сэр, в прошлой жизни были женщиной, португалкой, дамой умной, но весьма ограниченной в силу своего пола в возможностях. Ваш муж, скорее всего, был мореходом или корабелом, — подсчитав, закончил Уоткинс. — Возможно, в конце жизни вы постриглись в монахини. 

— Это в каком же столетии? — спросил я, представляя себе почему-то каравеллы Колумба.

— В семнадцатом. А до этого вы тоже были человеком… в веке примерно так… десятом.

— Что значит «человеком», а мог быть каким-нибудь баобабом? — рассмеялся я.

— Все мы перебывали самыми разными существами, доктор.

— Погодите, почему вы назвали меня доктором? 

В карточке звание врача не было указано. Холмс с интересом посмотрел на гуру, сразу перестав скучать.

— Потому что вы врач, я это ясно вижу, — сказал Уоткинс. — Но вокруг вас очень много смертей и крови. Обычным докторам такие особенности ауры не свойственны. Вероятно, вы военный врач в отставке. Тут уж, простите, простая логика: вы хромаете и ходите с тростью. 

— Значит, аура? — переспросил Холмс.

— Когда я медитировал, я видел ауры присутствующих. И… господа, я привык, что ко мне многие приходят под вымышленными именами. 

— И кто, по-вашему, я? Насчёт моего друга вы совершенно правы. 

— С вами сложно, сэр. Вы тоже окружены насилием, его даже слишком много. Но в вас зла нет, хотя вам, как и вашему другу, приходилось убивать. Я вижу также любовь к красоте и даже артистизм. У актёров я замечал такие особенности ауры. Но вы не артист. Я бы сказал, что вы служите закону, но полицейские обычно выглядят… плоским и одномерными. 

Холмс рассмеялся.

— Не так давно вы чудом избежали смерти.

Смех моего друга замер.

— Вы, доктор, понесли утрату, — продолжил гуру.

— Достаточно, мистер Уоткинс, — прервал его Холмс. — Вы продемонстрировали свои блестящие способности, но пора перейти к делу. Моё имя Шерлок Холмс, а это, как вы справедливо заметили, доктор Уотсон, мой друг и коллега.

— Мистер Холмс! Доктор Уотсон! — на лице гуру появилось выражение детского восторга. — Доктор, я читал ваши рассказы, они потрясающие!

— Вы преувеличиваете, — я не мог не улыбнуться.

— Конечно, можно при желании придраться к стилю…

— Вот как?

— Но мне кажется, вы намерено его упрощаете. Рассказы такие интересные!

— Мистер Уоткинс, у вас будет возможность выразить восхищение литературными дарованиями доктора, — перебил Холмс, — но мы пришли к вам, чтобы прояснить один вопрос. Вам что-нибудь говорит фамилия Макалистер?

Гуру помрачнел.

— Лу-Цинь! — позвал он, и когда слуга вошёл в кабинет, заговорил с ним на его родном языке. 

Китаец смерил нас недовольным взглядом, ушёл и вскоре вернулся с толстым гроссбухом. 

— Это записи за 1892-й год.

— Вы ведёте записи о клиентах? — Холмс перелистывал прошитый насквозь гроссбух.

— Да, после того как на меня пытались подать в суд. Обычно считается, что подобные мне вымогают деньги из наивных граждан, но бывает наоборот. Посмотрите за январь. 

— Вижу… «Супруги, назвали свою настоящую фамилию. Проблема бездетности, хотя браку уже четыре года». — Брови Холмса внезапно поползли вверх, он умолк и передал гроссбух мне. 

«Леди давно бы забеременела, — прочёл я дальше про себя, — если бы не пренебрегала так своими обязанностями. Медитировал. Ребёнок давно рядом с ними. Поговорил с супругами, убедил леди отказаться от отдельной спальни».

— А вы довольно откровенно пишете о клиентах, — заметил я. 

— Приходится, — отозвался гуру. — Поищите дальше в июньских записях.

Я нашёл фамилию Макалистер почти сразу.

— «Миссис Макалистер хотела знать, кем в прошлой жизни был её будущий ребёнок, — прочитал я вслух. — Медитировал. Явилось нечто удивительное. Впервые я вижу личность в прошлой жизни выдающуюся, стремящуюся к новому воплощению. Сказал леди имя — Джотириндронат Бай Сингх». Индус? 

— Да, удивительно, верно? Кажется, отец леди был военным и как раз в Индии и служил? 

— А как миссис Макалистер отнеслась к этому известию? — спросил Холмс.

— Она была слегка удивлена — вот как доктор сейчас.

— Не напугана?

— Нет, клянусь! Если бы она испугалась, я бы не позволил ей уйти и поговорил бы, выяснив причину страха.

— Странно всё это, — промолвил я.

— Я читал в газетах, что леди скончалась. Вероятно, преждевременные роды? — уточнил гуру.

— Миссис Макалистер пыталась избавиться от ребёнка и спровоцировала выкидыш, — холодно промолвил Холмс. — После выздоровления — физического выздоровления — с ней или произошёл несчастный случай, или же она покончила с собой.

Гуру не мог побледнеть — цвет кожи не позволял, но я видел, как его глаза наполняются слезами. Он совершенно европейским жестом стянул с головы шапочку: оказалось, что чёлка его была цвета соли с перцем. Видимо, не так легко ему давались все эти медитации.

— Какой ужас, господи, — пробормотал он, — но почему? Почему вдруг такая перемена? Когда леди была тут в последний раз, я видел счастливую женщину, и плод был окружён аурой любви.

— Может, дело в этом Сингхе? — предположил я. — Кем он был, вы смогли определить?

— Ну, я видел личность очень яркую, харизматичную. При жизни он очень любил свой народ. Я бы сказал, у него были зачатки лидера — не могу сказать, применял он их или нет. 

— Мог этот дух… желать будущей матери зла? Всё-таки англичанка и индус…

— Нет, что вы! Это очень долго и сложно объяснять, но если вкратце: эта душа полностью усвоила кармический урок. Они составляли единое целое, я ещё порадовался — не так уж часто увидишь такое взаимное слияние. 

— Интересно, — сказал Холмс. — Вы понимаете, что мистер Макалистер считает вас виновником смерти жены? 

— Могу поверить в это, — мрачно кивнул гуру. 

— В доме творятся странные вещи.

Уоткинс насторожился.

— Расскажите, сэр. 

Выслушав Холмса, он задумался.

— Боюсь делать предположения, нужно в доме побывать. Понимаю, что меня ждёт враждебный приём, но, думаю, нам с мистером Макалистером стоит поговорить. И, кроме того, мальчик не должен пострадать из-за моей недальновидности. 

— А почему вы думаете, что мальчик может пострадать? — спросил Холмс.

— Мне думается, что дух Сингха не покинул дом. Он оскорблён, рассержен. И если он всё ещё там, значит, он был больше заинтересован в мужчине, чем в женщине. Он бы с удовольствием воплотился в ребёнке Макалистера от второго брака, но там, видимо, срок семейной жизни небольшой, да и зачатие дело такое…

Тут я вдруг вспомнил, что нам рассказывала миссис Макалистер о шокирующей ситуации, в которой она оказалась с мужем однажды ночью. 

— Дух может вселяться в ребёнка? — спросил я.

На лице Холмса промелькнула скептическая гримаса.

— Если мальчик таков, каким вы его описываете, то он удобная лошадка. 

— И когда же вы собираетесь посетить дом? — спросил Холмс.

— Мы могли бы поехать сейчас.

— О, нет, сэр, мне нужно навести кое-какие справки.

— Тогда завтра?

— Завтра подойдёт. И вы можете изгнать духа?

— Я никогда не занимался такими вещами, — промолвил Уоткинс, и на лице моего друга я заметил некоторое замешательство. — Я могу только посмотреть, там ли дух.

— А потом, видимо, порекомендовать специалиста?

— Надо обдумать… — гуру покачал головой. — Сходу ведь и не подыскать. Можно нарваться на шарлатана. 

Холмс резко встал.

— Что же, мы заедем за вами завтра в это время. Надеюсь, мистер Макалистер не убьёт вас на месте, и вам удастся уговорить его показать дом. 

— Я тоже надеюсь, — горько усмехнулся Уоткинс.

— Всего хорошего, сэр.

— И вам, джентльмены.

Когда мы вышли из дома и сели в экипаж, честно дожидавшийся нас, Холмс недовольно посмотрел на меня.

— Не думал, что вы будете так легковерны, дружище. Вы так прониклись к гуру доверием, мне даже страшно за вас. 

— А вы считаете, что он мошенник?

— А вы верите во всю эту чушь? Разве не очевидно, что он навёл о нас справки?

— С чьей подачи?

— Макалистера.

Я засмеялся.

— Вы же его только недавно защищали, Холмс!

— Боюсь, что я ошибался. Но какое злодейство, боже мой… 

У меня в голове тут же сложились все кусочки мозаики. Да, конечно, картина вырисовывалась жуткая, если учесть, что Оливер получил по завещанию часть денег от отца, а Макалистер мальчика усыновил. Если с ребёнком что-нибудь случится, то деньги отойдут к отчиму, а там… Но я никак не мог поверить, что Макалистер настолько может быть одержим духом наживы. Уж впору признать существование неупокоеных духов — такой вот каламбур. Я также понимал, почему Холмса кидает из крайности в крайность. Даже если перед нами сейчас из воздуха соткалось бы привидение, он бы не поверил своим глазам, а поверив, сначала собрал призрачный туман в пробирку и провёл химический анализ. И даже после этого стал искать того, кто этот туман напустил.

Холмс меж тем приказал кучеру вначале ехать на Пэлл-Мэлл.

— Я зайду к Майкрофту, а вы поезжайте домой, дружище. Я скоро буду. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул я.

— И пусть миссис Хадсон накроет ужин и для меня. 

— Передам, — покладисто согласился я.

— Завтра нас ждёт целый спектакль, вот увидите. 

— Посмотрим. 

Вернувшись домой один, в ожидании друга я мерил, прихрамывая, шагами гостиную и размышлял, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Всё моё существо протестовало против, казалось, очевидного. Я не верил в подобное злодейство. Ну, ладно приёмный ребёнок, но свой-то наследник чем Макалистеру мешал? 

А, может, дело намного проще, чем кажется Холмсу? Гуру верит в духов, искренне верит. Он хочет обелить себя, оправдаться. Макалистер по понятным причинам ненавидит спиритов и прочую братию, считая, что его жене внушили всякого, и та сошла с ума. Холмсу же видится преступление, потому что иначе ему там нечего делать. Семейству нужен хороший врач, желательно психиатр, а вовсе не частный сыщик. 

И всё же… Прочитать якобы по ауре такие подробности и ни разу не ошибиться? 

От чувства полного бессилия что-либо понять я застонал и уселся в кресло. 

Время шло, миссис Хадсон накрыла к ужину, мы с ней обменялись мрачными взглядами, но Холмс вскоре явился. 

— Завтра с утра я пошлю Макалистеру телеграмму с вопросом, — сказал он, потягиваясь, а потом довольно потирая руки. — Чем тут нас решили отравить на сей раз? — Он приподнял крышку на блюде и понюхал. — Так-так. Садитесь, Уотсон! 

Аппетит у меня после таких предисловий чуть не пропал, но я сел за стол и положил себе на тарелку кусок кролика.

— Вы что-нибудь узнали? — спросил я.

— Конечно! Я знаю, кем был Джотириндронат Бай Сингх.

«Выговаривать сложные имена — это у них семейное», — подумал я.

— И?

— Один из лидеров сипайского восстания. 

— Да вы что! 

— Не самый выдающийся, но печально прославившийся своей жестокостью. Среди англичан, конечно, прославившийся. Есть ещё кое-что. Гита была поздним ребёнком, её отец женился, уже будучи в летах, а в молодости он участвовал в подавлении восстания сипаев. 

— Вот это поворот! И что вы хотите узнать у Макалистера?

— Хранились ли у его первой жены бумаги покойного отца. Он, к слову, скончался через год после свадьбы дочери. 

— И какой ответ вы ожидаете?

— Три варианта, — Холмс наполнил бокалы кларетом. — «Нет». Однозначно и коротко. Или же — ну, это если Макалистер идиот, — жена в припадке безумия сожгла архив. Или же он после её смерти не пожелал хранить бумаги покойного тестя.

— А если он ответит утвердительно?

— Я буду очень удивлён.

Тут я не удержался и высказал свои соображения по делу.

— Что я могу сказать, дружище? Дай-то Бог! — искренне ответил Холмс. — Тогда нам просто придётся стать свидетелями объяснения двух джентльменов и встать между ними, если понадобится. А дальше — пусть ищут врача для мальчика. Мне там делать нечего. И меня это только обрадует, поверьте.


	5. Chapter 5

  
_Полюбить можно лишь то, что знаешь._  
Леонардо да Винчи (член Миланского дома «Наследия»)

**— 1 —**

Сначала мне показалось, что музыка снится. Я давно набил руку в сочинении рассказов, но лирика — не мой конёк. Описывать впечатления от прекрасного я не умею. Я бы сказал, пожалуй, что звуки медленно вползали в мой сон. Будь у меня хоть какие-нибудь способности к музыке, я бы подумал, что вдохновение таким чудесным образом посетило меня, а утром я проснусь и запишу пригрезившееся.

Но скрипка всё же меня разбудила: тончайшее пианиссимо на высоких нотах — за годы, проведённые рядом с Холмсом, я хотя бы некоторые термины, но запомнил. Он тягуче повторял одну и ту же фразу — кажется, хотел добиться какого-то особенного звучания. Прослушав мелодию несколько раз, я наконец узнал кусочек из вариаций Паганини. Потом Паганини куда-то исчез, мелодия спустилась в минор — это было уже что-то своё, импровизированное. И музыка мягко заползла мне под кожу, стало вдруг так тоскливо, что захотелось скорчиться на постели и завыть.

Я вскочил, сунул ноги в шлёпанцы и спустился вниз, даже не надев халата.

Холмс играл, сидя по-турецки на тигриной шкуре при свете одинокой свечи на каминной полке. Живописное зрелище, ничего не скажешь. Услышав мои торопливые шаги, он, очевидно, понял, что я спускаюсь не в лучшем настроении, посмотрел в мою сторону с выражением обиженного ребёнка и пожаловался:  
— Я же сурдинку ****(5)**** вставил.

Мне стало и стыдно, и почему-то жалко его.

Давно я не слышал, чтобы он играл всерьёз. Мне начинало казаться порой, что он может только дёргать струны или выдавать трели, подобные кошачьим крикам по весне. Он почему-то редко исполнял при мне настоящую музыку, особенно что-то своё. Я ведь не слышал его игру с тех самых пор, как он «воскрес из мёртвых».

— Очень грустная мелодия, — сказал я.

— Может, вам колыбельную сыграть? — спросил он почему-то с горькой иронией.

— Сыграйте.

— Ну так поднимайтесь к себе. 

— Я вам мешаю?

Он устало сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Вы мешаете моей бессоннице, Уотсон.

— С чего вдруг бессонница?

— Мысли… мысли спать не дают.

Я не спешил садиться в кресло. Честно говоря, мне хотелось поскорее подняться к себе, чтобы не поддаться желанию налить нам бренди и сесть с ним рядом на тигриную шкуру.

— Мысли не о деле, вероятно? У вас нет новых фактов.

— Так, вспоминалось разное. Идите спать, дружище. Колыбельную я вам, так и быть, сыграю.

И ведь сдержал обещание. Когда я вернулся в спальню и лёг, натянув одеяло повыше, снизу раздались тихие звуки колыбельной Брамса. Я невесело усмехнулся и попытался вновь уснуть, но бессонница Холмса оказалась заразной. Да, вспоминалось разное… Первые годы нашей жизни в этой квартире, приключения, погони, драки, стрельба, порча частного имущества и имущества короны, что неизменно почему-то сходило нам с рук. Я готов был следовать за Холмсом в любой час дня и ночи. Помню, как я впервые увидел его на ринге. Помню смесь страха и азарта, когда впервые поставил на него деньги. И как я через несколько минут боя едва не сносил загородку и орал, и подбадривал его вместе со всеми остальными не слишком респектабельными посетителями заведения — и, кажется, даже на кокни орал.

Потом вдруг мысль унеслась далеко вперёд, я вспомнил табор Симзы и тот безумный вечер с гуляшом из ежа и плясками у костра. «Вы забыли, что бывает, когда вы танцуете?» И тут я вспомнил сразу два наших вальса. Тот, с которого всё началось, и тот, которым закончилось. Как мы шокировали гостей саммита, сделав пару туров по залу. Я тогда машинально ответил на вопрос Холмса, кто меня научил танцевать: «Вы научили, разве не помните?» Нам как-то предстояло выслеживать подозреваемого на светском приёме, нужно было изображать гостей и, следовательно, танцевать — хотя бы вальс. Холмс потешался надо мной, узнав, что я умею только считать «раз-два-три». «Так научите меня, умник!» — воскликнул я. Он попытался научить, но я держался как медведь в цирке. Тогда мы выпили, чтобы я расслабился, отодвинули в стороны мешавшую мебель. Выпили ещё, потом дело пошло на лад. Я кружился по комнате — то со стулом в руках, под звуки скрипки, то в обнимку с Холмсом, изображавшим даму. Что было дальше, я не помню, но проснулись мы тоже в обнимку на диване. Холмс уткнулся мне в грудь и сладко сопел во сне. А у меня первой мыслью промелькнуло испуганное: было что-нибудь или нет? Вчера мы вроде бы не позволили себе ничего лишнего, но конец вечера совершенно стёрся из памяти, я даже не помнил, как мы очутились на диване. Мои опасения вызывало то, что одежда у обоих была в сильном беспорядке.

Понял Холмс мои страхи или нет, не знаю, но именно тогда вдруг на горизонте появилась Ирэн, оказавшаяся старинной подругой и чуть ли не любовью. Я до сих пор не знаю, были ли они любовниками в полном смысле слова. Я с трудом верю, что мужчина, если он спит с женщиной, станет делить её с многочисленными мужьями, пусть даже браки заключаются ради аферы. Но появление Ирэн меня успокоило, и я начал снова поглядывать в сторону дам. Не монах же я, в конце концов. Если Холмс находил время для любовных интрижек, то мне вообще сам бог велел, — думал я. 

Я мечтал о тихой семейной жизни, о своём доме, но, повинуясь какому-то шестому чувству, влюбился в женщину смелую и решительную. Не знаю, как гуру, если только он не мошенничал, определил, что я пережил потерю, — может быть, он увидел в моей ауре пробоину, как у старого судна, которое ещё на плаву, но стоит подняться волне — и вода заливает трюмы и грозит потопить.   
Я устал ворочаться на постели, и даже Брамс не помогал, но Холмс заиграл тише — и опять что-то своё. Странно, за всё время, что я его знал, я ни разу не слышал, чтобы он импровизировал в мажоре: все его мелодии были в лучшем случае меланхоличны, в худшем — донельзя печальны. Видимо, он решил, что я уже заснул. Я вылез из-под одеяла, подкрался к двери и осторожно её открыл. О чём он сейчас думает, хотел бы я знать. Откуда-то тянуло сквозняком, и я надел халат. Прислонившись к косяку, я никак не решался спуститься вниз и поговорить с Холмсом. 

«Это suspiratio — вздохи, стенания. А нисходящие мелодии назывались catabasis — они символизировали смерть и положение во гроб, aposiopesis — пауза, умолчание, смерть», — вспомнил я одну из немногочисленных его музыкальных лекций. Мне начинало казаться, что смерть преследует меня повсюду. «Вы давно не были на кладбище, дружище». Эта фраза Холмса вдруг обрела для меня новый смысл. У меня было место, связанное с образом покойной жены. Был участок земли в несколько футов, куда положили дорогое мне существо. Она легла в землю, она освятила её. Жила ещё одна женщина — красивая, смелая и отчаянная, и она любила Холмса. Где она теперь? Где те футы земли, которые она освятила? 

Я опустился на пол, закрыл лицо ладонью и беззвучно заплакал. Музыка смолкла.

 

**— 2 —**

С утра Холмс был мрачен: он ожидал ответ на телеграмму, которую отправил в контору Макалистера. Я старался его лишний раз не раздражать, пытался занять себя книгой — жаль, у меня не было маскировочного костюма, чтобы слиться с обивкой кресла. Холмс сидел в эркере и смотрел на улицу. 

— Хм, посыльный, — наконец пробормотал он после долгого молчания, и лишь только раздался стук внизу, выбежал из гостиной, словно вихрь. Через не закрытую им дверь до меня донеслось возмущённое восклицание миссис Хадсон, которую, видимо, чуть не сшибли с ног. Потом воцарилась тишина. Или это было какое-то другое письмо, или ответ Макалистера озадачил Холмса.  
Наконец на лестнице послышались шаги.

— Смотрите, что он пишет. — Холмс протянул мне письмо. 

Вообще-то было очень любезно ответить на телеграмму не кратким «да» или «нет» на бланке, а целым посланием. 

«Мистер Холмс! — прочитал я. — У моей покойной супруги хранились дневники и письма отца. Каково их содержание, я не знаю, так как никогда не читал. Архив цел, если вас интересует что-то конкретное, вы можете приехать к нам вечером и ознакомиться с бумагами. С уважением. Джеймс Макалистер».

Я даже подумать ничего не успел, как Холмс прижал палец к губам, призывая к молчанию. Что ж, я понимал его и не обиделся. Время до чая прошло в абсолютной тишине. Радовало хотя бы то, что Холмс не терзал себя пустым ожиданием: он делал записи в очередном самодельном справочнике и вклеивал туда вырезки. К чаю он, разумеется, не притронулся. И кроме «собирайтесь, пора ехать», я от него не услышал ни единого слова. Слава богу, в кэбе он нарушил обет молчания. 

— Итак, — усмехнулся Холмс, — у меня было время смириться с будущей ролью доброго самаритянина, старина. Спасибо за ваше долготерпение.

Это было неожиданно и приятно. 

— Не за что, старина, — ответил я. 

Вчера я дал выход своему горю, а может, поплакал и за двоих, кто знает? Мне стало легче, и рядом с Холмсом я ощущал почти забытое — тепло живого человека. Я только сейчас понял, что почти замёрз душой за прошедшие месяцы. 

Гуру ждал нас и сегодня оделся по-европейски. Интерес к нему клиенток был понятен: Уоткинс отличался своеобразной привлекательностью. 

Мы чуть не опоздали на нужный поезд и вскочили в вагон за несколько секунд до отправления. Наш спутник всю дорогу молчал, погружённый в себя. Собственно, и путь-то занимал совсем немного времени. Это даже к лучшему — молчание нервировало, а ни я, ни Холмс не умели дремать в дороге только ради того, чтобы скоротать время.

Когда мы добрались до особняка Макалистеров, я заметил, что погода заметно улучшилась: ветер утих, одинокие обрывки облаков неподвижно застыли над вечерней Темзой. Значит, и в столице нас ожидает несколько погожих дней, пока туман не накроет город. 

Экипаж подъехал к крыльцу особняка, в окнах уже горел свет. Дверь нам открыла миссис Боунс. Она не удивилась, увидев нас, — видимо, хозяин её предупредил, что мы можем приехать. Правда, на гуру она посмотрел так, словно сомневалась, не позвать ли на подмогу кучера с чем-нибудь тяжёлым в руках. 

— Миссис Макалистер тоже в гостиной? — спросил Холмс, когда экономка предложила нам пройти туда.

— Да, вся семья в гостиной. Господа только что отужинали. 

— Передайте, пожалуйста, мистеру Макалистеру, чтобы он попросил жену и сына подняться наверх. Скажите, что я очень прошу его о приватной беседе. 

Миссис Боунс недовольно дёрнула плечом, но пошла передавать просьбу.

Я вдруг занервничал без всякой причины. Посмотрел на Уоткинса: тот стоял прямо, опустив руки по швам и закрыв глаза. Глазные яблоки двигались под опущенными веками, лицо мелко подрагивало. Кажется, он даже не услышал звяканье колокольчика. За мальчиком спустилась нянька — значит, миссис Макалистер решила не покидать гостиной. Или же муж, как это обычно бывает, произнёс классическую фразу: «У меня нет от тебя секретов, дорогая». Может, присутствие жены удержит его от излишне резких движений при виде гуру? 

Увы, не удержало…

Стоило нам троим войти, как флегматичного мистера Макалистера словно подменили. С рычанием, достойным берсерка, он бросился на несчастного Цагангэрэла, и если бы Холмс, под испуганный визг леди, не перехватил его на «подлёте» с помощью довольно болезненного приёма, дело закончилось бы ударом в челюсть. 

— Тише, дорогой сэр, — сказал ласково Холмс побагровевшему Макалистеру, который стоял на одном колене, морщась от боли в вывернутом запястье. — Если вы дёрнетесь, то в лучшем случае порвёте связки. Успокойтесь, дышите глубоко и ровно. Мистер Уоткинс пришёл к вам с миром, чтобы попытаться оправдаться в том, в чём не виноват, и покаяться в том, в чём он считает себя виновным…

Пока Холмс проповедовал, я поспешил на помощь к миссис Макалистер, которая вжалась в спинку кресла и плакала от испуга. Я налил бедняжке воды, она немного успокоилась и взмолилась: 

— Мистер Холмс, пожалуйста, отпустите моего мужа! Ему же больно!

— Мистер Макалистер, вы обещаете вести себя прилично? 

— Да… я остыл, всё… — Когда Холмс отпустил его руку, он поднялся, тяжело дыша и растирая запястье. — Ну у вас и пальцы. Это же клещи просто…

Его слова прервал звук, который мы уже слышали в прошлый наш приезд сюда. «Бегун» вернулся. Мне показалось, что перестук звучал громче и длился дольше. Мы с Холмсом переглянулись, а гуру поднял голову и уставился на потолок гостиной. 

— Значит, вас зовут Уоткинс? — усмехнулся Макалистер. 

— Потому что мистер Чарльз Уоткинс усыновил меня, сэр, — ответил гуру, опустив взгляд.— Я родился в Монголии. У нас не так много времени, прошу меня выслушать… 

Гуру изложил суть дела довольно лаконично, чуть ли не с датами, почти как протокол зачитал. Его речь была прервана лишь единожды, когда леди, извинившись, покинула нас и поспешно отправилась наверх, к сыну.

— И кем был этот… как его?.. Сингх какой-то, — поморщился Макалистер.

— Одним из вождей сипайского восстания, — ответил Холмс.

И Макалистер, и Уоткинс воззрились на него, но удивление обоих имело различный оттенок: гуру был ошеломлён новостью, и только приличия не позволили хозяину дома присвистнуть.

— Я действительно не читал бумаг тестя, но могу сказать, что он женился, будучи не первой молодости, и Гита — поздний ребёнок. А в юности мой тесть участвовал в подавлении сипайского восстания. 

— Вы позволите посмотреть эти письма и дневники? — спросил Холмс.

— Я не возражаю. Что ж, мистер Уоткинс, видимо, трения между нами можно считать улаженными. С вашей стороны было очень… — Макалистер запнулся, подбирая слово.

— Сьюзен! — вырвалось вдруг у меня.

— При чём тут моя служанка?

— Сьюзен говорила, что ей мерещился запах крови и мужского пота, а ведь она ничего не знала о Сингхе. 

— Не стоит, Уотсон, — нахмурился Холмс. — Незачем углубляться в такие дебри.

Опять раздались постукивания.

— Джотириндронат Бай Сингх в вашем доме, — вмешался тут гуру, обращаясь к Макалистеру.

— Бросьте! Оставьте в покое эту чертовщину! — рявкнул тот.

— Перестаньте, мистер Уоткинс, духов не существует, — нахмурился Холмс.

Они почему-то не обращали внимания на стуки, а у тех появился меж тем странный ритм. 

— Мистер Холмс, вы можете не верить, но нельзя оставлять духа в доме, где есть маленький ребёнок.

— Уоткинс, замолчите! Не смейте даже упоминать моего пасынка!

— Успокойтесь, сэр…

— Вы разве не слышите стуки?!

Мы говорили почти одновременно и почему-то всё более раздражённо. Но внезапно умолкли разом, когда сверху раздался истошный вопль: кричали две женщины и ребёнок.

 

**— 3 —**

Мы кинулись по лестнице на второй этаж. Когда бежали по коридору, женский визг сменился криками «Помогите! Выпустите нас отсюда!» В дверь классной комнаты колотили изнутри. Ручка дёргалась, но дверь открываться не желала. 

— Странно, ведь не заперто, — промолвил Холмс, опускаясь на корточки и глядя на щель рядом с замочной скважиной. 

Он опустил ручку, потянул дверь, и та легко открылась. Миссис Макалистер, прижимавшая к себе сына, и нянька упали в наши объятия. 

— Господи, Марджори, что случилось? — воскликнул её муж.

Миссис Макалистер, плача, не могла произнести ни слова и только указывала внутрь комнаты. Странное и пугающее в своей нелепости зрелище предстало перед нами: вся мебель была сдвинута. Ну, ладно бы стол и стулья, но даже массивный, тяжёлый шкаф, набитый книгами, был отодвинут от стены и повёрнут к ней торцом. 

— Миссис Макалистер, уведите ребёнка вниз, не пускайте сюда экономку и служанку. Мисс Вудинг, прекратите причитать и помогите вашей хозяйке! — отдавал распоряжения Холмс, выхватывая из кармана лупу. — И ноги чтобы ничьей в комнате не было!

Он вошёл в классную и закрыл дверь. 

Мистер Макалистер мягко уговаривал всхлипывающую жену послушаться Холмса. А Оливер даже и не думал плакать и с интересом смотрел на гуру, а тот — на ребёнка.

— Он на тебя сердится, — сказал мальчик. — Ты знаешь, почему?

— Знаю, малыш, — Уоткинс посмотрел на ребёнка с уважением, как на равного.

— Опять этот бред, — зашипел Макалистер. 

Тут подоспела миссис Боунс, которая, конечно, не смогла усидеть внизу, услышав крики. Она увела всех троих, а мне пришлось встать между Макалистером и гуру, который всё не унимался, и я всерьёз опасался за его подбородок. 

— У вашего сына есть дар, сэр.

— Замолчите вы! Хватит с меня уже всей этой мерзости!

— Тише, господа! — шикнул я. 

В комнате что-то барабанило по полу.

— Эй! — послышался голос Холмса. — Это уже нелепо, знаете ли!

Мягкий удар в стену изнутри заставил нас отшатнуться, потом раздался крик ужаса и другой удар — уже в стену, смежную с соседней комнатой. 

— Холмс! — я распахнул дверь и вбежал в классную.

Он полулежал у противоположной от окна стены, руки безжизненно повисли вдоль тела. 

— Господи боже!

Я бросился к моему другу, упал на колени рядом и осторожно приподнял ему голову. Он еле слышно застонал. Я зарылся пальцами в волосы у него на затылке, нащупывая рану, но ничего, кроме гематомы, не обнаружил. Я проделал всё это аккуратно, бережно и быстро, не обращая внимания на Макалистера, который уже опустился на колени слева от меня.

— Не понимаю… мистер Холмс был один в комнате — не сам же он себя так? Давайте вынесем его в коридор. 

Мы услышали постукивание по полу, оба резко выпрямились и обменялись безумными взглядами.

— Джентльмены, прочь из комнаты! — одновременно с этим крикнул Уоткинс, оставшийся по другую сторону дверного проёма.

Макалистер обернулся на его голос и тут же схватил меня за плечо и начал трясти. Он был белым как мел. 

— Что такое?

Я посмотрел в ту сторону, куда и он, и волосы зашевелились у меня на голове. Письменный стол Оливера выстукивал по полу ножками дьявольскую чечётку, а потом плавно поднялся в воздух и завис над полом на расстоянии дюйма в три. 

Я не помню, как мы оказались в коридоре, как вытащили туда всё ещё бесчувственного Холмса, как захлопнули дверь. Вслед за тем мы услышали грохот, не оставлявший сомнений в том, что стол ударился с размаха о ту самую стену, рядом с которой мы находились минуту назад. 

— Уотсон… 

Холмс очнулся. Он то поднимал на меня взгляд, то настороженно смотрел перед собой, будто пытаясь кого-то разглядеть.

— Никогда больше так не делайте, — зашептал я ему на ухо, обнимая за плечи. — Никогда не оставляйте меня за дверью. Вы можете встать, старина?

— Попробую… 

Я помог ему подняться на ноги и подставил плечо, на которое тот тяжело опёрся. 

— Меня мутит, — пожаловался он.

— Сотрясение…

— О, нет… никаких провалов в памяти. Холодно… 

Внезапно его забила дрожь. 

— Давайте спустимся вниз, подальше от этой комнаты, — сказал Макалистер.

Вместе мы помогли Холмсу сойти вниз по ступенькам. Гуру замыкал шествие. В гостиной нам навстречу кинулась бледная и заплаканная миссис Макалистер. Мальчик, по её словам, вместе с нянькой и экономкой находился на кухне. 

— Это, наверное, единственное безопасное место в доме. Сьюзен я тоже отправила туда. Мистер Холмс, вы ранены? 

— Марджори, у меня в кабинете на диване есть плед, — сказал мистер Макалистер. — Будь добра, дорогая. — Когда супруга поспешила выполнить его просьбу, он добавил: — Сомневаюсь, что на кухне безопасно. 

— Нет, сэр. Всё в порядке, — покачал головой Уоткинс. — Слышите? Точнее, вы ничего не слышите. Дух успокоился. Даже выдохся, я бы сказал. Когда я покину ваш дом, он перестанет буйствовать. Весь его гнев был направлен на меня, а мистеру Холмсу просто не повезло. Если можно так выразиться, он попал под горячую руку. 

— Думаю, нам стоит перебраться в Лондон. — Макалистер налил нам всем бренди. Холмс от своей порции молчаливо, но решительно отказался, помотав головой. 

— Мне бы папиросу, — с трудом выдавил он. 

— Может, не стоит, старина? — засомневался я.

— Бывало и хуже, Уотсон, вам ли не знать. 

— Сэр, я осмелюсь сказать, что вам не нужно покидать дом, — обратился Уоткинс к хозяину особняка. — Поверьте мне, дух не только не настроен враждебно по отношению к вам, вашей жене или сыну. Он готов даже охранять вас от всяких… неблагонадёжных личностей, вроде меня. 

Миссис Макалистер вернулась с пледом. Я накинул его на плечи Холмса, достал из портсигара папиросу и прикурил для него. Тот сделал пару затяжек и немного пришёл в себя. У Холмса от всех недугов лучшее лекарство — табак. 

— Дорогая, мистер Уоткинс советует нам не покидать дом, — обратился меж тем Макалистер к жене.

— Не ходите в классную комнату, пусть мальчик пока отдохнёт от уроков, — сказал гуру. — Не бойтесь, я не оставлю вас без помощи. 

— Мистер Уоткинс, — промолвил Макалистер, — к сожалению, мы живём в такое время, когда сотни женщин, даже больше, наверное, ежегодно… простите, дорогая… избавляют своё чрево от нежеланных детей. Но я не помню, чтобы газеты трубили о повсеместном буйстве духов. 

— Это не просто дух. Это в прошлом очень сильная личность, с железной волей. Может быть, с точки зрения англичан, Сингх был сам дьявол, но он любил свой народ. Он просто выбрал не тот пусть для его освобождения. И я не думаю, что будет разумным сейчас подсчитывать число зверств с той и другой стороны. Сингх в прошлой жизни ставил перед собой цели, шёл к ним напролом, и после смерти черты его натуры не могли поменяться в главном. Он держится за эту реальность всеми силами. Его отвергли — он рассержен и оскорблён. Но семью вашу он не тронет. Он считает вас своими. 

— Он оказал нам честь? — усмехнулся Макалистер. 

— С его точки зрения, так оно и есть, сэр. Не пугайте его, пусть он успокоится, тогда, возможно, получится договориться с ним. Убедить покинуть этот мир и найти другие пути для нового воплощения. Но необходимо найти настоящего умелого медиума и ещё человека, который знает язык. Переводчика.

— Разве духи не говорят через медиумов на чистейшем английском языке? — рассмеялся Макалистер.

— Это шарлатанство, — усмехнулся гуру. — Конечно, в лучших мирах людям не нужны разные языки, чтобы понимать друг друга. Но тут стоит проявить к Сингху почтение. 

— Мистер Макалситер, — промолвил Холмс, — вы позволите нам взять на время архив вашего тестя? Может, там мы найдём какие-нибудь подсказки?

— Конечно, сэр. Я сейчас принесу.

Как только он покинул нас, миссис Макалистер принялась нервно комкать платок.

— Вы уверены, что Оливеру ничего не угрожает? — с мольбой во взгляде обратилась она к гуру.

— Пока ничего. Мальчик для духа хороший проводник. Дух ещё не настолько отчаялся, чтобы попытаться навсегда занять чужое тело. 

Леди ахнула. «Успокоил, называется», — проворчал я про себя.

— Мы не оставим вас без помощи надолго, мадам, не переживайте, — поспешил заверить несчастную мать Уоткинс.   
Интересно, он сам-то верил в то, что говорил?

Вернулся Макалистер, неся в руках большой деревянный ларец индийской работы, из замочной скважины которого торчал ключ. 

— И вы не пытались прочесть? — удивился я, принимая ларец из рук хозяина. 

— Нет. Гита не хранила тут свои бумаги или письма. Они все у меня. 

— Кажется, мы опоздали на поезд, — сказал Холмс, посмотрев на часы, — следующий уже ночной. Придётся ждать на станции.

— Если вы не против добраться до Лондона по реке, то не придётся, — покачал головой Макалистер. — Тут совсем рядом пристань, а хозяин на ней, хоть и из простых, но мой хороший знакомый. Он может отвезти вас на катере.

— До Вестминстерского моста? — усмехнулся Холмс.

Я тоже улыбнулся, вспоминая, как он выпрыгнул в реку из окна парламентского здания, и мы с владельцем другого катера вылавливали его из Темзы. 

— До любого, — не понял наших улыбок Макалистер, — откуда вам будет удобнее взять извозчика и доехать до дома. 

— Что ж, поплывём тогда, — согласился Холмс.

Ох, ему бы не стоило сейчас пускаться в путешествие по реке, но так выйдет короче по времени, а чем скорее он окажется в постели, тем лучше.

— Ближайшие дни я проведу дома, джентльмены, так что телеграфируйте, если узнаете что-то новое или найдёте человека, который смог бы решить эту нашу, — Макалистер посмотрел на потолок, — шумную проблему. 

— Конечно, сэр, — Холмс поднялся, свернул плед и положил его на диван. — Спасибо за заботу, мадам. 

— О, нет-нет, возьмите плед с собой, на реке может быть прохладно, — остановила его миссис Макалистер.

Джеймс Макалистер, освещая тропинку фонарём, проводил нас до пристани, где энергичный пожилой речной волк принял от него щедрую плату, развёл пары, и мы трое, устроившись возле маленькой рубки катера, воспользовались любезностью леди — плед оказался кстати. Должно быть, мы выглядели комично, сидя в ряд под клетчатой тканью, нахохлившись, как три старых вороны. Я предложил всем по глотку бренди — Холмс на сей раз выпил немного, а гуру с комичным ужасом отказался даже от такой маленькой дозы алкоголя и к концу пути озяб. Мы с Холмсом сжалились над несчастным и посадили его в середину. При свете фонаря я увидел, как уважаемый гуру очаровательно покраснел; у него это получилось — полукровка всё же. Речной волк доставил нас прямиком к Вестминстерскому мосту, и мы добавили ему чаевых — за скорость и аккуратность.

— Завтра с утра съездите к Майкрофту, — попросил Холмс, когда мы по ночным улицам уже ехали в кэбе домой. — Расскажите ему о том, что произошло в доме Макалистеров, а я просмотрю бумаги. 

— Хорошо, — согласился я, хотя мало себе представлял, чем может помочь Майкрофт в борьбе с призраком. — Как вы себя чувствуете? 

— Голова раскалывается, и сил нет. 

— Ничего, мы скоро приедем, и вы ляжете в постель. Слава богу, рёбра у вас целы, голова цела. На что это было похоже? На удар?

— Скорее на волну от взрыва, которая отшвырнула и впечатала в стену. Но как-то странно всё происходило, немного замедленно. Как будто сила меня сначала приподняла в воздух. Не знаю, сможете ли вы поверить — я и сам не верю — я чувствовал чьё-то присутствие. Вы понимаете, Уотсон, оно было реально, или он… я даже не знаю, как это обозначить. 

— Он, — машинально сказал я. 

В свете газовых фонарей лицо Холмса казалось совсем безжизненным, а тёмные тени вокруг глаз только довершали удручающую картину.

— Мы скоро приедем, старина, — подбодрил я его. 

Когда кэб остановился возле нашей двери, я помог Холмсу выбраться — он едва волочил ноги. Я подставил ему плечо и стал возиться с ключами, но мне не сразу удалось отпереть замок, так что за меня это сделала изнутри миссис Хадсон. 

— А… нянюшка не спит, — промычал Холмс. 

У миссис Хадсон масса достоинств, а ещё больше недостатков, но она ни на секунду не предположила, что её жилец пьян, а сразу сделала правильный вывод.

— Подрались? 

Ну, почти правильный. 

— В доме есть горячая вода, миссис Хадсон? — спросил я.

— Есть. Ужин кухарка не готовила, но бойлер топили.

 

**— 4 —**

Что делает приличный джентльмен в час ночи? Спит себе и видит десятый сон. 

Я стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу. 

В полночь Холмс отправился в постель — после тёплой ванны и ещё одного, уже тщательного, осмотра. Удивительно, но то существо, или дух, или кто там ещё, не нанесло никакого особого вреда, кроме морального. 

Я тоже поднялся к себе, с удовольствием вытянулся на кровати, закрыл глаза, предвкушая отдых, — и не смог уснуть. И вот уже почти полчаса я разглядывал знакомую до мелочей улицу, освещённую фонарями, изредка мне служил развлечением припозднившийся кэб или констебль, совершающий обход участка. Глядя на тусклый фонарь через пыльное стекло, я чувствовал себя словно японец, созерцающий Фудзи. Я знал, что стоит мне лечь, как блаженная пустота мозга сменится бесконечной чередой мыслей, от которых некуда деться.

Я дождался, когда из-за крыши соседнего дома выплыла полная луна, и вспомнил, что у Холмса внизу не задёрнуты шторы. На цыпочках, со свечой в руке я спустился вниз, подошёл к двери в его спальню и прислушался. Потом чуть приоткрыл дверь.

— Да не сплю я, не сплю, — вяло пробормотал Холмс.

— Почему? — встревожился я и вошёл в комнату.

Луна светила ему в окно, но белая полоса лежала на полу и не достигала изголовья. Я всё-таки задёрнул шторы, поставил свечу на комод, подошёл к Холмсу и опустился на корточки. 

— Что-нибудь болит? — спросил я, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Ничего. Неужели всё это вас не испугало, Уотсон? Или случившееся укладывается в ваше понимание мира? 

— Мне было не до миропонимания. Но вы ведь тоже наверняка не считали, что со смертью всё заканчивается?

Он вдохнул.

— Я представлял себе это несколько иначе: как слияние маленьких частиц в нечто большое. 

— Знаете, нирвана нам с вами не грозит.

Я похлопал его по плечу, и он нахмурился.

— Ложились бы вы, — пробормотал он, со вздохом повернулся на другой бок и уткнулся носом в стенку. 

Ложиться? Да пожалуйста.

Я улёгся рядом поверх одеяла.

— Я не цитировал Шекспира, Уотсон, — пробурчал Холмс. ****(6)****

— Ну, сидеть на краешке постели, словно бедный родственник, я тоже не собираюсь. Вы не спите, я не сплю…

Мне становилось не по себе, и противно сосало под ложечкой. В общем-то, я понимал Холмса, но не мог разделить с ним его переживаний. Для этого мне самому надо было столкнуться с чем-то страшнее, чем летающие предметы. 

— Завтра после «Диогена» я заеду ненадолго к миссис Фаррел, если вы не возражаете, — сказал я, пытаясь вызвать Холмса на разговор. 

— Ей не понравится история. Никакого преступления, сыщик тоже не герой. Тоска. 

— Понравится. Она говорила, что общалась со спиритами. 

— Да? 

— Угу.

Я пустился пересказывать Холмсу то, что слышал от Элеоноры. Он повернулся на спину, не прерывая меня. Раньше он бы и минуты не стал слушать о всякой мистической чуши. 

— Та женщина-спирит говорила ей, — продолжал я меж тем, — что мы раз за разом встречаем тех, кто нам предназначен, только с каждым новым воплощением роли могут меняться. 

— Это печально слышать, — сказал Холмс.

— Почему?

— Ну как почему? Уоткинс, когда вычислял наши предыдущие реинкарнации, отправил нас в разные страны и в разные века. 

— А вот и нет, — усмехнулся я. — Он сказал про вас — юг Европы, а про меня — Португалия. Но Португалия — это тоже Пиренейский полуостров, и там тоже есть коррида. И, кроме того, он называл семнадцатый и восемнадцатый век, но вдруг это рубеж веков? 

Холмс рассмеялся.

— Ваш муж отправился в плаванье, а вы влюбились в молодого пикадора? 

— Который погиб — вот вам и причина уйти в монастырь, — вздохнул я. 

— Да это целая трагедия получается. 

— Хорошо, что вы теперь боитесь лошадей. Но в этот раз, я думаю, нам повезёт. Потому что вы не погибли, и не оставили меня одного.

Шутки закончились. 

— Я бы не смог, — отозвался Холмс негромко. — Вряд ли мой эгоизм позволил бы мне оставить вас в покое. 

Мы лежали и смотрели в черноту потолка. Конечно, я вспомнил вагон первого класса. Иногда говоришь, не думая, а потом вспомнишь — и хватаешься за голову. «Прилягте со мной, Уотсон». «Зачем?!» — возмутился я. Почему-то я всегда был уверен, что Холмс непрочь при случае вывести наши отношения… («Наши отношения?» — услышал я свои собственные пренебрежительные интонации. «Ну хорошо, наше партнёрство») вывести наши отношения за грань просто дружбы. Меня это возмущало, хотя совершенно не возмущало то, что Холмс вообще может думать в этом направлении. Но почему я так усиленно защищался от воображаемых посягательств? 

— Помните, как вы учили меня танцевать? — спросил я.

— Помню.

— Мы ещё проснулись в обнимку на диване. 

— Я помню, — настороженно повторил Холмс.

— А что мы делали до того, как заснуть?

Он хмыкнул.

— Не бойтесь, Уотсон, ваша честь тогда не пострадала. Мы только целовались. На большее мы оба были не способны. Слишком много выпили.

— Наверное, я так ужасно целовался, что постарался забыть этот позор.

— Уотсон, должен вас огорчить: целуетесь вы прекрасно. Так что я, увы, не мог это забыть. 

— Чёрт возьми.

— Точно.

— Так я первый начал? 

— Вот именно. Может, дело в том, что, когда вы выпьете, перестаёте оглядываться на то, что правильно, а что — нет? 

— Я не думаю, что это было неправильно.

— С каких пор? — усмехнулся Холмс. 

— Если бы я так думал, я бы тогда ушёл. — Тут я вдруг похолодел от внезапной мысли. — Холмс, вы же не думаете, что я женился, чтобы…

— Нет, я так не думаю, — сказал он мягко. — Вы женились по любви. И есть какие-то вещи, которые может дать только женщина. 

— Можно я спрошу кое о чём? 

— Можно.

Я собрался с духом.

— Вы любили Ирэн?

— Да. Она была хорошим другом. 

— А вы… у вас…

— Два раза. Неудачные попытки забыться. Она это понимала. Я виноват перед ней, Уотсон. Она любила меня по-настоящему, но знала, что я… — он запнулся.

— Любите меня?

— Да. 

Почувствовав себя совершенно беспомощно, я повернулся на бок и обнял Холмса.

— Это попытка меня пожалеть? — в его голосе прозвучала желчь, и он попытался отодвинуться.

— Нет, мне просто хочется это сделать. 

Холмс, видимо, почувствовал, а, может, моё сбившееся дыхание подсказало, что я пытаюсь не раскиснуть. Он обнял меня в ответ и поцеловал в лоб. 

— Я точно знаю одну вещь, — зашептал я. — Я хочу быть с вами. Как можно дольше. Если надо, я за вами пойду хоть в пекло к чёрту лысому. 

— Не надо в пекло, дружище. И не горюйте, — он вздохнул. — Вы так и будете поверх одеяла лежать?

— Жаль, нельзя остаться с вами на ночь.

— Почему?

— Ну… нянюшка же увидит. 

Холмс фыркнул.

— В прошлый раз видела и не умерла.

— Правда? — опешил я.

— Вы не заметили того очевидного факта, что кто-то убрал бокалы и пустую бутылку, — пробормотал Холмс. — Прилягте со мной, Уотсон.

Я выпутался из халата, сбросил его на пол и неловко забрался под одеяло. Скорее наудачу протянул руку, но Холмс обнял меня и удобно пристроился рядом на неширокой кровати. 

— И не давите мне на затылок, я всё-таки ранен, — проворчал он, когда я дотронулся до его волос. — И вообще лежите спокойно, Уотсон, я спать хочу. 

Он скоро расслабился, и его тело налилось тяжестью, как у всякого спящего. Я лежал и думал: пусть всё идёт само собой. Вот как захочется нам — так и сложится. А как сложится — так и будет правильно. 

«Бог с ней, с нянюшкой, — думал я, — худшее, что она может сделать, — это потребовать съехать. А съехать можно куда угодно. Есть много мест, помимо Лондона… и Китая…» 

Последнее, что я помнил прежде, чем заснуть, это как представил себе Холмса в монгольском халате и шапочке гуру Цагангэрэла.


	6. Chapter 6

  
_Логика оттолкнула от меня мир._  
Пьер Абеляр (посвящённый в дела Парижского дома «Наследия»)  


**— 1 —**

— Что сказал Майкрофт? 

Я улыбнулся, глядя, как удобно Холмс устроился: передвинул к дивану столик, разложил на нём письма и тетради полковника Адриана Мередита. Он оторвался от чтения и посмотрел на меня. Я подошёл к дивану и скромно присел на краешек. 

— Майкрофт просил нас приехать к чаю. Зачем конкретно — не сказал. Но выслушал меня внимательно и, что самое поразительное, — не удивился, когда я рассказал о духе, и не задавал вопросов, вроде: «Вы уверены, что вам это не показалось?» 

— Мой брат знает, что я никогда не побеспокою его по пустякам. — Холмс положил раскрытую тетрадь обложкой вверх на стол и потянулся. 

— Вы нашли что-нибудь интересное? 

— Письма, судя по конвертам, адресованы жене, и в них я не заглядывал. А вот дневники очень интересны. Я бы даже сказал, это поучительное чтение. — Он немного развернулся на диване, давая мне больше места. — Двигайтесь ближе, Уотсон. 

Я немного откинулся назад, опёрся правым локтем на спинку дивана и закинул ногу на ногу. Холмс не спешил начать рассказ о записках полковника, а я его не торопил. Мы молчали и смотрели друг на друга. Виски его совсем поседели, морщины в уголках глаз обозначились явственнее — обманчивые морщины, появившиеся от улыбок, в которых почти никогда не было веселья. Я не удержался, протянул левую руку, погладил его висок и белую прядь. Холмс закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, я увидел улыбку сначала в них, а потом она появилась на губах. Не удержавшись, я наклонился и поцеловал его. 

— До чего хорошо, — шепнул Холмс, и я был с ним полностью согласен. 

— Расскажите, что вы узнали, — попросил я, устраиваясь удобнее. 

— Мы напрасно думали, что миссис Макалистер-первая могла вычитать у отца что-то в стиле «все они — жестокие, безжалостные дикари». Полковник по молодости лет даже немного сочувствовал восставшим.

— Любопытно и необычно. 

— Не настолько необычно, как вам кажется, Уотсон, но вполне объяснимо, ведь Адриан Мередит попал в Индию перед самым подавлением восстания, его полк участвовал в штурме Дели. Мередит был произведён в офицерский чин недавно, и сразу — такое испытание. 

— Он лично не сталкивался со зверствами той стороны, а только слышал, — заметил я. 

— Конечно, но он полагал, что англичане пришли в Индию, чтобы нести цивилизацию, — буркнул Холмс. — Вот что он пишет: «Я решительно не понимаю, к чему называть себя хозяевами этой земли, но при этом вести себя подобно мародёрам? К чему было отдавать город на разграбление, разве сокровища того же Красного форта не должны принадлежать короне? Я уже молчу о том, какое пагубное действие оказывает эта безнаказанность на солдат и даже офицеров. Сегодня столкнулся с капитаном Р., который тащил в шлеме монеты и какие-то побрякушки. Лицо у него было безумное и перекошенное. Клянусь, столкнувшись со мной, он решил, видимо, что я могу представлять для него угрозу и захочу отнять награбленное. Господи, какой стыд! И это офицер армии Её Величества!» Тут ещё много о грабеже, потом начинаются записи о судах. «Это было настоящее убийство, за последнее время я повидал много кровавых и ужасных сцен, но молю Бога, чтобы не увидеть ничего подобного тому, что мне пришлось лицезреть вчера. Хотя женщин и пощадили, их крики при виде кровавой расправы над мужьями и сыновьями были настолько полны боли… Господь свидетель — я человек не жалостливый, но когда у тебя на глазах расстреливают седобородого старика, надо иметь невероятно чёрствое сердце, чтобы смотреть на это с полным безразличием…» ****(7)**** И в таком вот духе ещё листов пять-шесть. По какой-то причине Мередита переводят в другой полк, расквартированный в Аллахабаде. Как вы считаете, Уотсон, мог капитан Р. посодействовать в этом? — Я подумал, кивнул, и Холмс продолжил: — Потом идёт загадочная запись: «Вчера был самый страшный день в моей жизни. Господи, сжалься надо мной, и пусть я лучше отвечу за содеянное перед Твоим Судом, чем испытаю что-либо подобное хоть раз». 

— И что Мередит имел в виду?

— Увы, он вырвал следующие три листа, вырвал в спешке, небрежно — возможно, испугался, что кто-то может их прочесть. Вот тут внизу, — Холмс показал мне страницу, — почти полностью сохранилось слово «вода».

«Wate…» — прочёл я. 

— Вы уверены, что это сделал он, а не его дочь, скажем?

— Посмотрите внимательно, — Холмс передал мне тетрадь и лупу. 

Бумага была плотная, с рыхлой структурой, при увеличении я разглядел, что торчащие по краю обрыва волокна имеют тот же желтоватый цвет, что и страницы, — и это следы времени. Я просмотрел следующие страницы. Мередит стал более сдержан в записях и оценках. 

— Согласен с вашим выводом, — сказал я, передавая Холмсу тетрадь. — Одно не могу понять: если полковник по молодости лет писал о коренном населении с сочувствием, отчего его дочь так отреагировала на имя Сингха. Кстати, о нём полковник вообще упоминает? 

— Только вскользь, пишет, что Сингха в числе других вождей сипаев переправили в Аллахабад. Мы можем предположить, что было на вырванных страницах. 

Я вопросительно посмотрел на Холмса.

— Аллахабад же.

— А… — что-то вертелось у меня в голове.

— «Дьявольский ветер», Уотсон, — нетерпеливо сказал Холмс. — Около шести тысяч сипаев было расстреляно пушками только в одном Аллахабаде. С точки зрения индуизма, ужасная смерть. Это же верный способ не дать душе возродиться в новой жизни. Помните картину русского художника, которую мы видели в 1887 году?

— Вересчагин? — переспросил я.

— Верещагин, — поправил Холмс. — Ему угрожали судом, а потом картина пропала. Правда, было сделано достаточно фотографий и даже копий. Майкрофт интересовался похищением полотна, но и он не смог найти концы. Боюсь, что картину уничтожили. 

— Нелепое похищение. — Я пожал плечами. — Ведь есть гравюры, изображающие ту же сцену, и сделанные нашими соотечественниками, в том числе.

— Одно дело, когда мы сами себя, а другое дело, когда нас, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Возможно, Мередит описывал казнь подробно и со свойственной ему эмоциональностью. Потом испугался, что так и самому под суд попасть недолго, и вырвал страницы. А дальше вёл дневник уже осмотрительнее. 

— Его дочь могла предположить, что Сингхом движет жажда мести? — спросил я, беспомощно заморгав при мысли, как нелепо вообще строить об этом версии. 

— Возможно. Но, конечно, не надо сбрасывать со счетов, что она всё же была больна. 

Я кивнул.

— В здравом уме она хотя бы к гуру обратилась ещё раз. А Сингху, если он существует именно как Сингх, а не в виде какого-нибудь сгустка энергии… господи, какими словами мы теперь вынуждены изъясняться!.. Сингху можно только посочувствовать. 

— Что мне точно непонятно, так это чем Майкрофт может помочь. — Холмс отложил тетрадь на стол. — До чая ещё уйма времени, Уотсон. Снимите пиджак, переоденьтесь. 

Я был не уверен, что он хотел употребить именно этот глагол, но, с видимой неохотой встав с дивана, направился к себе. Не прошло и минуты, как Холмс деликатно постучался и вошёл ко мне в спальню. Я как раз вешал пиджак на плечики в шкаф. Холмс деловито подошёл к кровати в алькове, скинул домашние туфли и растянулся поверх одеяла. Я усмехнулся и снял жилет.

— Что вы там возитесь? — проворчал Холмс.

— Очень предсказуемая реплика, — рассмеялся я. 

С моей стороны это была всего лишь поза: на самом деле, я, уже когда шёл «переодеваться», мечтал хотя бы полежать с ним в обнимку. Холмс подвинулся, одарил меня невинным взглядом и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Я скромно притулился рядом и взял его за руку.

 

**— 2 —**

Когда я проснулся, то был укрыт, даже запелёнут, я бы сказал, как младенец. Холмс не стал меня будить, а прикрыл концами одеяла с обеих сторон. Сам он сидел в моём халате у меня в ногах и курил папиросу. Я почувствовал, как краска стыда заливает лицо. Моя ужасная особенность засыпать как убитый, стоит мне только кончить, и на этот раз меня подвела. А самый кошмар заключался в том, что я, кажется, заснул, пытаясь хоть как-то отблагодарить Холмса и лаская его рукой. 

— Сколько я спал? — пробормотал я.

— Минут сорок, не больше, — отозвался Холмс, туша папиросу. 

— Мне стыдно, — признался я.

— Полно, старина. Ложитесь под одеяло и дайте мне местечко. — Он встал и скинул халат.

Посмотрев на его крепко сбитую фигуру, я судорожно завозился в своём конверте, пытаясь выпутаться. Холмс рассмеялся, развернул меня и, наклонившись, поцеловал над грудиной. 

— Вы всё-таки потрясающе красивый мужчина, Уотсон, — сказал он, и я опять покраснел. 

Холмс забрался под одеяло, я приподнялся на локте и увидел, что пока я спал, он проявил несвойственную ему раньше хозяйственность и аккуратно развесил на стульях одежду, которую мы в пылу страсти побросали на пол. А ведь как всё хорошо начиналось… Собирались просто полежать… Моя вина, моя.

  
***

Когда я лёг рядом с Холмсом и взял его за руку, то долго не продержался и полез целоваться. Не знаю уж, насколько подвели мои таланты в этом деле, но стоило ему тихонько простонать мне в рот, как в меня вселился бес.

Я вовсе не был готов к сношению: не ночь всё-таки, да и к пяти нас ждал не кто-нибудь, а Майкрофт! Это, конечно, причины для самоуспокоения. На самом деле, я представлял себе, что делать, только в теории. А кровь-то уже кипела, и не только у меня. Рубашки сняли, бросили на пол — легче не стало. Даже напротив. Наверное, одна и та же мысль пришла нам в головы одновременно, потому что мы продолжили игры на раздевание — вот только вспомнили, что дверь надо запереть. Холмс даже полог задёрнул. 

Тело жаждало — не побоюсь этого возвышенного слова, от вожделения рассудок отказывался служить, и наши объятия уже напоминали борьбу, а поцелуи — укусы, когда Холмс решительно уложил меня на обе лопатки и навалился сверху. Странно, но его тяжесть меня немного успокоила. Вот чего я никогда не понимал, так это долгих подступов к главному действу. Прости меня боже, ты знаешь, что ещё час назад я ни о чём таком не думал и никого ни с кем не сравнивал, но и женщина мне когда-то досталась такая же, как я, — нетерпеливая. Нам хватало моих скромных талантов и нескромных возможностей. Тем более я не привык, когда кто-то пытался ласкать меня. Вообще слово «ласки» вызывало у меня мысли о чём-то наивном и «щенячьем».

Холмс чуть приподнялся и провёл ладонями по моему телу, и я внезапно выгнулся, сбрасывая часть напряжения. Он целовал меня, чуть прикусывал кожу, изучал, не изменяя своей методичности, и, когда добрался до сосков, я думал, что вывихну себе запястья, вцепившись в одеяло. 

— Да застоните вы, господи, — пробормотал Холмс, — тоже мне, спартанский мальчик. 

Я послушался и застонал.

— Шшш! — рассмеялся он. — Не так громко!

Холмс спускался по моему телу всё ниже, я начинал понимать, что он собирается делать, и задрожал. Мне казалось это неправильным, излишним. Для меня, как для многих мужчин, на французской любви в мыслях лежало клеймо продажности и известной доли унижения. Те немногие разы, когда мне удавалось, так сказать, приобщиться к запретным удовольствиям, оставили в памяти ощущения стыда и торопливого разврата. 

— Не надо, — робко попросил я.

Разумеется, Холмс меня не послушался. Если бы я почувствовал, что он стесняется, я бы настоял, чтобы он прекратил. Но он ласкал меня медленно, со вкусом, продолжая изучать, и я чувствовал, что он тоже находит в этом удовольствие. Я послушно раздвинул ноги, согнув их в коленях, и он оглаживал меня и тискал мне бёдра. Чувства мои обострились, я в них тонул, я осязал чуть шершавую поверхность его языка и дразнящую нежность кончика, и нёбо, и лёгкое касание зубов. Наивным щенком оказался я сам, потому что под конец только и мог, что гладить его волосы и тихо скулить. Нежащие ласки вдруг уступили место методичным движениям губ и языка. Я заохал, приподнял бёдра и вцепился Холмсу в плечи. Он немного помог себе рукой — я вскрикнул и кончил внезапно и бурно ему в рот, и от этого мне стало стыдно, что неожиданно только добавило удовольствия. С самыми благими намерениями, полный восторга и благодарности, я набросился на Холмса с поцелуями, уложив его рядом. Он сам направил мою ладонь, подсказывая, чего бы ему хотелось — или какую поблажку он мне позволял на первый раз, и я бодро приступил к делу. Холмс привалился ко мне, горячо дыша мне в шею и постанывая… и… и я опозорился. Надеюсь, я хотя бы не уснул с его членом в своём кулаке.

  
***

— Что вы там шепчете? — спросил Холмс, но я только обнял его покрепче и уткнулся носом ему в шею. — Да полно, Уотсон, не переживайте.

— Как не переживать?

— Да вот так. Просто в следующий раз вы будете начинать первым. Или вовремя меня остановите. 

Услышав про следующий раз, я только застонал. 

Холмс рассмеялся:

— Это от ужаса или предвкушения?

— Мне стыдно.

— Вы повторяетесь, дорогой мой друг. 

— Вам хоть что-нибудь… досталось? — жалобно спросил я. 

— Не переживайте, — фыркнул Холмс. — Мне потребовалось лишь немного помочь себе рукой. Вашей. 

Я затрясся от смеха. Боюсь, он вышел немного нервным. Холмс чмокнул меня в макушку. 

— До ночи нам придётся попоститься, Уотсон. Полежим немного и будем собираться. Мне бы побриться не мешало.

 

**— 3 —**

Собирались мы долго и лениво. Наконец Холмс критично осмотрел меня поверх тёмных очков, поправил мне галстук, довольно кивнул, и мы отправились в «Диоген». 

Майкрофт, разумеется, при самом беглом взгляде на нас обоих всё понял и дал знать, что понял, когда, улыбнувшись, отметил наш несколько усталый вид. Видимо, это означало одобрение. Он даже взял на себя обязанность разливать чай. Глядя, как мы с Шерлоком планомерно очищаем блюда от корзиночек с кремом, бисквитов и французских десертов, Майкрофт пребывал на верху блаженства. Только когда мы почувствовали потребность немного отдохнуть, он достал из кармана жилета визитную карточку и передал её брату. 

— «Чарльз Слоан, — прочёл Шерлок, — оценщик антиквариата, коллекционер. Вулвич-роуд. Гриффин-хаус». И что это значит?

— Мистер Слоан хорошо известен в аукционных кругах, но это всего лишь прикрытие, хотя он знаток и собиратель редкостей. Иногда он расстаётся с вещами, которые перестали представлять для него особую ценность, и отправляет их на аукцион. Он имеет дело с предметами уникальными, с артефактами…

— Майки, дорогой, мне нужен не собиратель побрякушек, а специалист по духам, — усмехнулся Шерлок. 

— Я тебе и рекомендую специалиста. Возможно, не сам Слоан будет заниматься вашим сипаем, а кто-то из его, — Майкрофт задумчиво хмыкнул, — соратников. Назовём их так. 

— Попахивает тайным обществом.

— Я бы сказал, ощущается аромат неизведанного. Супруги Слоаны ждут вас с доктором сегодня на ужин. Думаю, там будут ещё гости. Вряд ли Слоан станет сам заниматься проблемой Макалистеров, но он точно отправит к ним человека, который сможет помочь. 

— Майки, ты якшаешься со спиритами? — Надо было видеть выражение лица Шерлока. 

— Мой мальчик, Слоаны не спириты. Там всё гораздо серьёзнее, иначе бы досье на них лежало там же, где и досье на Уоткинса. Я никогда не послал бы тебя к дамочке, у которой, возможно, есть дар, но которая собирает полные залы жаждущих общения с духами, а уж тем более к какому-нибудь члену «Золотой зари».

— Ты хочешь сказать, досье на Слоанов у тебя лежит в другом ящике? — улыбнулся Шерлок. 

Майкрофт мечтательно посмотрел на потолочную лепнину. 

— Я был бы счастлив иметь полное досье не только на Слоана, но и ещё кое на каких леди и джентльменов в Эдинбурге, Дублине и Кардиффе. Но… увы. 

— Интригуешь, дорогой брат, — рассмеялся Шерлок. — Что ж, посмотрим, что это за таинственные личности.

***

Возница миновал парк и университет Гринвича и поехал дальше, пока не добрался до самого начала Вулвич-роуд. Я сразу вспомнил эту высокую кирпичную стену, которая отхватывала большой участок на углу улицы. Мы с Холмсом не раз проезжали мимо неё, но совершенно не представляли себе, чьё жилище она скрывает. Глухая, с торчащими поверху коваными пиками, она напоминала бастион враждебности и вызвала в памяти похожую стену вокруг особняка знаменитого шантажиста, о чьих сомнительных подвигах я пока что не имею права рассказать. Экипаж повернул и поехал вдоль ограды, над которой высились старые вязы и платаны. Что за люди могут жить за такой прочной и неприступной стеной? То ли они от мира отгораживаются, то ли отгораживают мир от себя. Но к моему удивлению, ворота оказались распахнуты. Небольшая аллея вела прямо к дверям особняка. А я ещё посчитал дом Уоткинса уродливым… Наверное, он всё-таки напоминал букву «Т» c укороченной ножкой. К чему возвели этот пристрой в два этажа, закрыв им фасад? Оба крыла дома были скруглёнными, словно архитектор намеревался имитировать замковые башни, но потом передумал. Посеревший камень и пятна плюща довершали мрачную картину. Единственное, что скрашивало унылое впечатление, — это горящий в окнах свет.

— Где же тут хоть один грифон? — усмехнулся я, глядя вслед уезжающему экипажу. 

— Да вот он, — Холмс указал влево.

На меня из-за кустов смотрела уродливая каменная морда.

— Брр! — меня передёрнуло. 

— А вон ещё один, — усмехнулся Холмс.

Его эти стражи, видимо, забавляли. 

Мы даже не успели постучать, как дверь распахнулась, и вполне обычный дворецкий с поклоном пригласил нас войти. Прихожая плавно переходила в длинный коридор. Такая планировка меня озадачила. Пристрой был широким. Две двери по бокам прихожей говорили о том, что за стеной коридора есть ещё помещения, как и на втором этаже. Жилые помещения, судя по торчащим на крыше трубам. Наши пальто и шляпы водрузили на внушительную вешалку, стоящую между рыцарскими доспехами и старинным кованым сундуком. Всего таких вешалок в прихожей стояло четыре — значит, в доме иногда собиралось много гостей. 

Дворецкий повёл нас по коридору, освещённому газовыми лампами, обшитому до половины деревянными панелями и лишённому дополнительного декора — только под потолком вдоль стен тянулись узкие лепные фризы. Тут, кажется, помещалась целая коллекция сундуков и ларей. Крышки некоторых были подняты, демонстрируя роспись на внутренней стороне. 

Провожатый открыл перед нами дверь в конце коридора, и мы очутились не в гостиной, как ожидали, а в большой библиотеке. Книжные шкафы занимали весь периметр комнаты, разделённой галереей пополам. Посередине стояли письменные столы и даже пюпитры, как будто тут работал не только хозяин дома, но и целое научное общество. На столах стояли лампы под затейливыми абажурами, пюпитры были снабжены подсвечниками. Но сейчас комнату освещала только люстра под потолком, поэтому углы тонули в полумраке. Пёструю мозаику переплётов прерывали четыре двери, и через крайнюю слева дворецкий провёл нас в большую уютную гостиную, попросив подождать и предложив присесть.

Более неанглийской комнаты мне не доводилось видеть даже за границей. Буйная фантазия хозяев собрала тут китайские резные шкафчики, наполненные китайским же фарфором, индийские столики, французскую антикварную мебель, персидские ковры и даже португальские изразцы азулейжос, которые украшали стены обширного эркера. Этими же изразцами была выложена голландская печь — тут хозяева тоже соригинальничали, изменив нашим традиционным каминам. Изразцы так и тянуло рассмотреть, из них были выложены целые картины в обрамлении причудливых орнаментов. В углу, среди комнатных растений, стояла на резном бенаресском столике большая плетёная клетка с открытой дверцей. Видимо, птицу выпускали полетать по дому. Для попугая клетка, пожалуй, была маловата. 

Мы не успели толком оглядеться, как отворилась вторая дверь, и сначала в гостиную влетела хозяйка плетёного жилища: иссиня-чёрная птица с оранжевым клювом, жёлтыми лапками и таким же жёлтым характерным узором около глаз, по которому её можно всегда отличить от прочих видов. 

— Да это же майна! ** **(8)**** — невольно воскликнул я и посмотрел на входящих в комнату хозяев. 

— Это Роджер, — сказала маленькая женщина, подходя к нам и протягивая руку. За ней шёл сухопарый мужчина с резким, но добродушным лицом. 

— Роджер — весёлый пират! На абордаж! — закричала майна по-мальчишески и, влетев в свой домик, села на жёрдочку. 

— Добрый день, — улыбнулся хозяин. — Чарльз Слоан. Моя жена Летиция. Добро пожаловать, мистер Холмс. Доктор Уотсон. 

— Чарли, ты опять не спал всю ночь, — подражая нежному голосу хозяйки, упрекнула майна. 

— Сейчас все наши семейные тайны выдаст, — рассмеялся антиквар и позвонил. — Гримсби, унесите этого болтуна, пожалуйста, — попросил он вошедшего дворецкого.

— Сию минуту, сэр, — ответил слуга и закрыл дверцу клетки. 

— Изверг, — мрачно заявила майна тембром хозяина. — Гримсби, вы попираете мои гражданские свободы. 

Мы с Холмсом не удержались от смеха. И прозвучала-то реплика на редкость к месту.

— Птицу специально учили говорить эту фразу? — спросил я, глядя в спину уходящему дворецкому. 

— Если бы, доктор! — улыбнулся Слоан. — Это я говорю Гримсби всякий раз, когда он отбирает у меня сигары. Роджер просто запомнил. Но иногда он поразительно удачно выбирает, что сказать. Прошу вас, садитесь, господа. 

Мы расположились в удобных креслах, согласились на предложение мистера Слоана выпить по бокалу портвейна. Когда я принимал свой бокал, то обратил внимание на перстень-печатку с готической буквой «L» на среднем пальце хозяина. 

— Скоро соберутся остальные, — сказал он. — Сегодня общий сбор. Мы не каждый день принимаем таких замечательных гостей. 

— Вы слишком добры, сэр, — сказал Холмс.

— Это не просто любезность, — возразил Слоан. — Мы будем рады вам помочь. И случай Макалистеров как раз по нашей части. 

— Хотелось бы подробнее, — улыбнулся мой друг.

— Мы тоже, как и вы с доктором, в чём-то детективы. Только мы имеем дело с происшествиями, которые выходят за рамки привычной реальности. 

— Сверхъестественное.

— Вы напрасно усмехаетесь, сэр. Вы же убедились, что сверхъестественные явления существуют. К сожалению, люди слишком в наше время увлекаются всем этим, любопытствуют и прибавляют нам работы. 

— Как же тут не любопытствовать? — удивился я. 

— Любопытство и страх — это не то, что нужно, когда имеешь дело с выходцами из других миров и с изнанки нашего мира, — сказала молчавшая всё это время миссис Слоан, и тут я наконец-то смог… я мог бы сказать — рассмотреть, оценить, но она не нуждалась в том, чтобы её оценивали. Я её _увидел._

Она напоминала кошечку: высоким лбом, большими глазами, аккуратными, пикантными чертами лица. Но в ней было что-то ещё, кроме женственности, мягкости и уюта. Я даже затруднялся с подбором слова. Сияние, быть может? 

Она смотрела на вас, и вы чувствовали, что вас видят, вас заметили, и вы не просто находитесь в этой точке пространства в данную минуту, а ваше пребывание здесь имеет особый смысл.

Нам не удалось поговорить с хозяевами до ужина: один за другим приехали гости. Впрочем, чувствовали эти люди себя у Слоанов как дома. Трудно было представить настолько разношёрстную компанию: антиквар, супруга антиквара, компаньонка супруги антиквара, мой коллега, живший и практиковавший неподалёку, отставной майор артиллерии и служащий фирмы, торгующей чаем — последний оказался индийцем. Господин Арнав Чавла говорил по-английски бегло, лишь с едва заметным акцентом, носил европейскую одежду, общался с остальными на равных. 

Столовая оказалась вполне английская. Тут, конечно, нашлось несколько антикварных ваз — но и только: это была просто столовая в хорошем доме, где все чувствовали себя уютно. 

Поначалу разговор шёл о чём угодно, только не о цели нашего прихода. И правильно — не знаю, как принято у спиритов, но по мне — рассказы о призраках вредят пищеварению. Говорили об искусстве, о древностях, мы с доктором Фрейзером немного потолковали о медицине (в рамках приличия, разумеется) — судя по всему, он был хорошим врачом. 

Чаеторговец всё посматривал на компаньонку хозяйки, юную мисс Дин, рыжеволосую особу совершено неподходящего для этой работы возраста, да и держалась она скорее как член семьи. Стоило их взглядам встретиться, как мистер Чавла смущённо опускал глаза. Глаза у него были замечательные, и черты лица отличались правильностью и гармонией, вот только он, подобно многим своим соплеменникам, не знающим нужды, был склонен к полноте. 

— Мистер Чавла поможет в нашем деле, переведёт с хинди, — пояснил Слоан, — если Джотириндронат Бай Сингх заговорит на родном языке. Надеюсь, что именно на родном, и он именно тот, за кого себя выдаёт. 

— А бывает иначе? — спросил я.

— Духи часто обманывают людей, — сказала мисс Дин. — Многие, с кем общаются медиумы, обычно не являются теми, за кого себя выдают. Мистера Уоткинса могли заставить выдавать желаемое за действительное.

— Сара, ты слишком строга к гуру, — улыбнулась миссис Слоан.

— Летиция, дорогая, ты же знаешь, что случается с подобными ему. 

— А что с ними случается? — поинтересовался Холмс.

— У мистера Уоткинса есть дар, — сказал мистер Слоан, — но он самоучка. У него не было наставника, он до всего дошёл сам. Ему легко поддаться соблазну. Когда человек соприкасается с миром, который принято считать нездешним, кто-то чувствует страх, а кто-то испытывает восторг, удовольствие. Хочется ещё и ещё раз пережить эти ощущения. Понимаете? 

— Это как наркотик? 

— Да, мистер Холмс. Как наркотик. Мы пытались наладить отношения с мистером Уоткинсом, но он нас побаивается. И зря. 

— Вас? — переспросил Холмс. 

— Да, наш кружок, общество, назовите как угодно, — улыбнулся Слоан. 

— Видимо, мой брат знает, как называть правильно? 

Слоан добродушно рассмеялся. 

— Знает.

— «L», — заметил я, глядя на его кольцо. — Не фамилия, не имя. 

— «Наследие» ****(9)**** , — сказал Слоан.

— Мой брат говорил об Эдинбурге, Кардиффе, Дублине, — начал Холмс.

— Париж, Мадрид, Берлин, Нью-Йорк, Сан-Франциско, Дели, — продолжил список Слоан. — Можно долго перечислять. 

— Какой масштаб, — удивился я. — Неудивительно, что Майкрофт Холмс мечтает о досье на вас.

— Ему бы никто не мешал собрать эти досье, — усмехнулся Слоан, — но только к чему тратить время и силы? Мы же не масоны какие-нибудь. Политика — это последнее, что нас интересует. И мы не пропагандируем эзотерику, не пытаемся подменить ею традиционные религии. Мы тихо и незаметно делаем своё дело. Традиции у нас очень давние, богатые. Мы не каждый день ловим призраков или помогаем им, или разоблачаем очередного шарлатана. Но нам есть что изучать, есть что сохранять, чтобы передать следующим поколениям. 

— Вы пользуетесь знаниями или какими-то особыми способностями? — не унимался я.

— И тем и другим. 

Холмс обвёл вопросительным взглядом присутствующих. 

— Нет, конечно, тут не все такие, — улыбнулся майор Уайдбёрд, — я вот совершенно обычный человек, но иногда кто-то должен сопровождать дам. 

Лицо Чавлы изобразило уныние, и он с горя стал налегать на десерт. 

Майор был мужчина хоть куда: рослый, мускулистый, крепкий, с простодушным лицом, но умными глазами. Остальные по поводу наличия или отсутствия у себя необычных даров природы промолчали. 

— Завтра мы отправимся к Макалистерам впятером, мистер Холмс, — сказал Слоан, — вы с доктором, мы с женой и мистер Чавла. Думаю, сразу после полудня.

Так и решили. Беседа опять ушла в сторону и приняла более приземлённый, но от этого не менее приятный характер. 

По дороге домой Холмс помалкивал, барабанил пальцами по дверце и выглядел озадаченным.

— Ничего не смогли увидеть? — спросил я. — Вы сделали какие-то выводы о присутствующих?

— Это всё мелочи, Уотсон, — махнул он рукой. — Ну, вот у Слоанов есть сын-подросток, учится в Лондоне, сейчас, видимо, гостит у кого-то на каникулах. Майор любит греблю, в меру картёжник (не вздумайте с ним заводить дружбу, Уотсон, испортите такого положительного типа). Слоан играет на гитаре, а также имеет дело с древесиной, краской и лаком и, очевидно, те сундуки, что мы видели в них в прихожей, реставрировал сам. Про Чавлу вы и сами всё поняли, думаю. Ему бы стоило быть посмелее, а то его обойдут. Словом, ничего подозрительного я не увидел, друг мой. Кстати, за столом не хватало, по меньшей мере, одного человека. Возможно, он в отъезде. В библиотеке на столе я заметил старинную рукопись, а рядом кипу книг: кто-то занимался изучением манускрипта. Среди присутствующих мы вряд ли нашли бы знатока. Что ещё… Прислуга живёт в пристрое, отделена от остального дома — это необычно. 

— Думаете, там живёт прислуга?

— Уверен. В доме минимум половина помещений недоступна для обычных гостей. Я думаю, что за парой шкафов в библиотеке есть потайные двери.

— Вот, а вы говорите, что ничего не увидели. 

— Мало ли что там хранится? Не исключено, что и антиквариат, — рассмеялся Холмс. — Завезти вас к миссис Фаррелл? — он неожиданно сменил тему. 

— Поздно уже, — я помрачнел. — С утра я к ней заезжал ненадолго, справился о состоянии. 

— Давайте завтра сначала к ней, вы её осмотрите как положено, а после посещения Макалистеров вам уже будет, что ей рассказать. 

Я был растроган таким вниманием, но только и мог сказать в ответ:

— Спасибо. 

— Уотсон… кхм… — он пощупал мне лоб, — не пугайте меня. А то я подумаю, что в вас тоже что-нибудь вселилось.


	7. Chapter 7

  
_С самого сотворения мира человечество живёт между царством света и царством тьмы. Наше секретное общество было всегда, мы защищаем людей от обитателей ночи и теней. Только посвящённые знают наши имена._  
Наследие

**— 1 —  
**  
Глаза уже не были такими живыми, как раньше. Голос звучал тише. Миссис Фаррелл угасала. Племянница с сиделкой уложили её повыше, чтобы облегчить дыхание.

— Вы расскажете конец истории, доктор Джон? — прошептала она. 

— Обязательно, дорогая. Как только мы сегодня закончим с Холмсом дела, я тут же опять приеду к вам.

— А он сейчас здесь? 

— Да, ждёт внизу. Мне позвать его? 

Она на мгновение оживилась, напомнив прежнюю мисс Элеонору.

— Конечно! Я ведь ни разу не видела настоящего Шерлока Холмса.

Я вышел на лестницу и, перегнувшись через перила, негромко окликнул его.

— Что случилось? — спросил он шёпотом, легко и бесшумно взбежав вверх по ступеням. 

— Миссис Фаррелл хочет познакомиться с вами.

Холмс кивнул. Когда мы вошли в спальню, я уступил ему свой стул. С необычайной почтительностью взяв миссис Фаррелл за руку, он улыбнулся и терпеливо ждал, пока она сосредоточенно его разглядывала.

— Вот, значит, какой друг у доктора Джона, — сказала она тихо и с какой-то неопределённой интонацией. — У вас добрые глаза, молодой человек.

— Правда? — немного растерялся Холмс.

— Правда. Но почему такие грустные? 

— Уж такие они с юности. Не знаю… особенность… — Он пожал плечами.

— Вы придёте вечером вместе с доктором Джоном? 

— Приду. 

Холмс вдруг наклонился и поцеловал сморщенные пальцы. Миссис Фаррелл тихонько хмыкнула — на смех у неё сил уже не оставалось. 

— Растрачиваете галантность на умирающую старуху? Не стоит… — она посмотрела на меня, — вы поезжайте, а я посплю… мы увидимся вечером, не волнуйтесь, доктор Джон. 

До вокзала мы ехали в полном молчании, добрались раньше, чем нужно, потом дожидались Слоанов и мистера Чавлу и сели наконец вместе в вагон. Разговор в дороге не клеился — главным образом по моей вине. Холмс с удовольствием побеседовал бы с нашими спутниками, возможно, и поспорил, но перекинувшись с ними двумя-тремя фразами, смотрел на меня и умолкал. 

Когда мы сошли на платформе, то собирались искать наёмный экипаж или два, но выяснилось, что Макалистер послал за нами свой. Впятером мы там вполне сносно разместились. 

Встретили нас радушно, но без того оттенка отчаяния, с которым бросаются навстречу избавителям. Как выяснилось, Сингх вёл себя прилично. В прошлый раз, только мы увезли гуру, он успокоился, мебелью больше не швырялся, лишь изредка принимался постукивать, а ещё упрямо передвигал стул к окну в классной комнате, как будто собирался сидеть на нём, смотреть в окно и кого-то ждать. Я вспомнил довольно милый рассказ бедняги Уайльда «Кентервильское привидение». Ещё немного, и Макалистеры, пожалуй, начнут относиться к Сингху как к невидимому домашнему любимцу.

Слоаны не спешили приступить к делу. Мы все расположились в гостиной и завели светскую беседу, образовав два кружка: дамы с мальчиком сидели на диване, а мы, мужчины, — поодаль в креслах. Миссис Слоан зачем-то попросила нас не пить ничего крепкого, включая кофе или чай.

— Если чувствуете жажду, выпейте воды, — улыбнулась она, — или молока. И, пожалуйста, джентльмены, не курите пока. 

— Чистый разум и чистая атмосфера? А как же благовония на спиритических сеансах? — усмехнулся Макалистер.

— Затуманенное сознание легче обмануть, вы же понимаете. 

— Мне хотелось бы знать, что станете делать вы.

— Для начала с господином Бай Сингхом стоит просто поговорить и узнать, что он хочет.

— Господином? — хмыкнул Макалистер.

— Конечно. Следует проявить к нему уважение. Мы ведь называем его бывшим именем для удобства, но сейчас это не сипай, не индиец, а просто человек, который пытался начать всё с чистого листа. 

— А как вы будете с ним говорить? — спросила миссис Макалистер.

— Я могла бы впустить его. — Миссис Слоан приложила ладонь к груди. — Но я не могу доказать, что не знаю хинди, верно? Автоматическое письмо пригодилось бы на первых порах, а там посмотрим. 

— Гуру говорил о «лошадке», — сказал Холмс, — он имел в виду, что дух способен занимать чужое тело? 

— Это придуманное им словечко, но оно отражает суть. Но я «лошадкой» быть не могу. Мой муж — тоже. Он как раз хинди знает, хотя и не очень хорошо. Разумеется, нельзя, чтобы Оливер опять побывал в подобной роли… Нет-нет, пусть присутствует, ничего страшного он не увидит. 

— И каково это — быть «лошадкой»? — поинтересовался Холмс.

— Если не бояться, не сопротивляться дружелюбному духу, то вы себя будете чувствовать спящим и даже ничего не запомните. Другой человек станет говорить вашими устами, мистер Холмс. 

— Что вы задумали? — прошептал я, наклонившись к нему.

— Да ничего не случится. Вот увидите: если я предложу, Слоаны откажут, — шепнул он в ответ, а вслух сказал: — Могу ли я стать… проводником? Я точно не знаю хинди, к тому же я настроен скептически, мистер и миссис Макалистер об этом знают. 

— Если господин Бай Сингх захочет, — кивнула миссис Слоан.

Холмс выразительно посмотрел на меня. «Вот видите!» — словно говорил его взгляд.

— Может, нам стоит подняться наверх? — спросил Макалистер.

— Не нужно, дух сам придёт. Ему интересно, он знает, что мы здесь, враждебности мы в нём не вызываем. Он придёт. 

И миссис Слоан продолжила беседу с Оливером.

— А вы знаете, — шепнул мне вдруг Макалистер, — я готов поверить этой леди. 

— Почему? — ответил я почти одними губами.

— Сейчас день, шторы мы не закрываем. Я никогда не сталкивался с медиумом, который не стремится устроить полумрак. 

— Мистер Чавла, — промолвила внезапно миссис Слоан, — скажите господину Бай Сингху, что он среди друзей и ему нечего бояться.

Мы все разом обернулись и посмотрели на неё. Все, кроме Оливера. Тот, улыбаясь, глядел в сторону двери, но потом стал следить глазами за чем-то видимым только ему. 

— Господин здесь? — тихо спросил Чавла. — Куда мне смотреть? 

— Да вон же он! — воскликнул мальчик. — Возле пальмы.

Миссис Макалистер испуганно прижала сына к себе. Надо сказать, что весь угол гостиной занимала роскошная финиковая пальма в огромной кадке. Со стороны, наверное, выглядело комичным то, как мы рассматривали её сейчас, но мне, признаюсь, стало жутковато. 

— Опиши господина Бай Сингха, — попросила миссис Слоан.

Оливер поднырнул под руку матери, закрывавшей ему обзор, и с увлечением принялся описывать:

— Одет он в белое. Я не знаю, как правильно называются такие штаны и рубаха. На голове у него чалма. У него большие тёмные глаза, нос такой… широкий… брови густые и почти срослись, губы толстые. Борода и усы ещё. 

Мистер Чавла сложил ладони в намасте и обратился к кому-то невидимому. Я увидел, как губы Макалистера дёрнулись, но он сдержал улыбку. Я мог его понять: нечасто его пальме оказывали такое почтение. Вероятно, мистер Чавла повторил одно и то же на разных наречиях, и его замечание показало, что я не ошибся в своих предположениях.

— Всё-таки хинди, — сказал он. — Я попробовал также пенджаби и бихари. 

— Он идёт сюда! — воскликнул Оливер.

Мне почудилось, или листья пальмы слегка дрогнули? Как-то неуютно вдруг сделалось. 

Миссис Слоан встала с дивана и подошла к кому-то, кого видела только она да ещё мальчик. Она подняла голову, как будто человек, к которому она обращалась, был выше неё. 

— Мистер Чавла, переводите и далее, пожалуйста. Господин Бай Сингх, вы понимаете меня? Прекрасно. Удобно ли вам будет писать моей рукой?.. Оливер, говори, что ты видишь?

— Он помотал головой. Он не хочет.

— Господин Бай Сингх, этот джентльмен, мистер Холмс, — миссис Слоан указала на моего друга, — согласен помочь вам. Вы могли бы говорить через него? 

— Он пошёл посмотреть. 

Я невольно вжался в спинку кресла. У Холмса храбрости тоже поубавилось. Мы оба буравили взглядами воздух, но я готов был поклясться, что чувствую нечто. Это напоминало ощущение, когда на вас кто-то смотрит, и вы понимаете это и стремитесь обернуться. 

— Мистер Холмс, он вам кланяется, — сообщил мальчик. — Он согласен. 

— Господи… — пробормотал я.

— Доктор Уотсон, возьмите вашего друга за руку, — сказала миссис Слоан, подходя ближе. — Мистер Холмс, закройте глаза, дышите ровно и размеренно и ничего не бойтесь. 

Холмс хмыкнул. Когда я взял его за руку, то почувствовал, что пальцы его дрожат. 

— Можете считать вслух, — прибавил Чавла. 

— Ха… Один. Два. Три. — Холмс вдруг с силой стиснул мне ладонь, и его голос задрожал. — Четы… — Его тело дёрнулось, словно подключённое к гальванической батарее. Потом расслабилось, он открыл глаза и первое, что сделал, — испуганно выдернул свою руку из моей. 

— Холмс?

Он смотрел на меня, совершенно не узнавая. Потом окинул взглядом присутствующих и заговорил на хинди. 

Я слышал, что у медиумов меняются голоса, когда в них вселяется другая личность. Голос Холмса практически не изменился, но говорил не он. Я хинди даже не пытался начать учить, моё пребывание в Индии было совсем коротким, но я достаточно наслушался, чтобы понять, что устами моего друга говорит носитель языка. 

Холмс… или Сингх… посмотрел на мистера Макалистера и издал какое-то восторженное восклицание. Лицо его озарилось такой радостью, что я вдруг совершенно ясно осознал: рядом со мной чужой, незнакомый мне человек. Я невольно отпрянул, но пересесть в другое кресло не решился. 

— Отец, — сказал мистер Чавла. 

Макалистер уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Сэр, я перевожу.

— Он назвал меня отцом? По…

Но тут мистер Чавла вынужден был всё своё внимание направить на нашего гостя (я решил называть его в мыслях так) и принялся что-то горячо, как мне показалось, втолковывать ему, придерживая за плечо и не давая встать, а гость так же горячо, но удивлённо возражал. Наконец он, видимо, согласился с доводами Чавлы и опять расслабился в кресле.

— Прошу простить, я убедил господина Бай Сингха, что не стоит вас шокировать и приветствовать, как у нас принято приветствовать родителей. ****(10)**** К тому же силы мистера Холмса следует поберечь. 

— А как… — начал Макалистер, и Слоан наклонился к его уху и зашептал, объясняя. Макалистер покраснел. — Да, пожалуй, не нужно уж так… 

— Господин Бай Сингх, можно задать вам несколько вопросов? — сказала миссис Слоан, сложив ладони и почтительно поклонившись Холмсу, то есть гостю, как будто она была индийской женщиной. 

— Да.

— Вы хотели родиться в семье мистера Макалистера?

— Да, это было очень важно для меня.

— Но вы же… — начал Макалистер, — простите…

— Нет-нет, спрашивайте, — сказала миссис Слоан.

— Почему вы так… вы рады видеть меня сейчас?

— Я счастлив. Кто знает, может, мне не суждено больше увидеть вас телесными очами? 

На таком знакомом мне, родном лице отражалась радость, даже восторг, тёмные глаза увлажнились. Я почувствовал головокружение. Это был не Холмс, нет. Но где он, в таком случае? Где он сам?

— Но почему вы так… ну… любите меня? — удивился Макалистер.

— Я успел вас узнать, пока ждал, и полюбил. Вы хороший человек, я был бы горд, позволь Всевышний мне родиться вашим сыном. Но изначально я пришёл к вашему тестю. Когда я получил позволение на новое воплощение, то сразу принялся искать его… Мне помогали… — Бай Сингх помолчал, словно раздумывая, стоит ли объяснять, кто именно помогал ему. — Но оказалось, что уже поздно: сахиб состарился. Зато я увидел, что дочь его вышла замуж, и стал ждать возможности вернуться хотя бы его внуком. 

— Вы знали моего тестя? 

— Да… он тогда был совсем ещё молодым.

— Это было во время восстания? — нахмурился Макалистер.

— Нет… после… Сахиб командовал расчётом… моей пушки. 

С наших уст одновременно сорвался вздох. Разве что Оливер ничего не понял. Я вспомнил запись в дневнике тогда ещё лейтенанта Мередита: «Вчера был самый страшный день в моей жизни. Господи, сжалься надо мной, и пусть я лучше отвечу за содеянное перед Твоим Судом, чем испытаю что-либо подобное хоть раз». Ещё бы не самый страшный. Я мог только представить себе, что чувствовал молоденький офицер, которого заставили стать палачом. 

— Разве вы не должны были ненавидеть моего тестя? — спросил Макалистер.

— Нет! — вскричал Бай Сингх. — Он последним был добр ко мне на этой земле. Послушайте… — Он обвёл взглядом всех нас. — Я ненавидел англичан, это правда. Всевышний мне свидетель, я не трогал женщин и детей, но военных я убивал без жалости. После смерти истина открылась мне, и я почувствовал всю тяжесть своих заблуждений…

— Расскажите, как всё было, — попросила миссис Слоан. — Если можете.

— Могу. Только вот… — Он посмотрел на Оливера. — Ты бы ушёл, братец, не нужно тебе это слышать. 

— Нет, я не пойду! Нет! 

— Пожалуйста, братец. 

— А потом ты уйдёшь! И всё, да? 

— Оли, сделай, как тебя просят, — ласково попросила миссис Макалистер. — Когда твой… друг закончит рассказ, я тебя позову. 

Мальчика всё же удалось уговорить, и он с обиженным видом ушёл за миссис Боунс, которую попросили подождать с ним в столовой. Возле кресла, где сидел гость, поставили стул для мистера Чавлы. 

— Я постараюсь не рассказывать слишком долго, мэм-сахиб, чтобы не получилось так, что вы обманули сына, — сказал Бай Сингх. — Вы, наверное, знаете: умер я в Аллахабаде. Англичане казнили там много моих соплеменников. И не только мятежников. В те дни хватали даже просто людей на улице, которые казались подозрительными, или на кого донесли. Вы знаете, что в Аллахабаде виселице предпочитали другую казнь. Я не буду вам объяснять, почему она казалась нам особенно ужасной. Скажу лишь, что после смерти я убедился в ошибочности своих страхов: Всевышнему всё равно, в каком виде моё тело осталось на земле. Но те дни, которые я провёл в крепости ****(11)**** , были наполнены смертной тоской. И вдруг казни прекратились, и появилась надежда, что нас хотя бы станут судить и кому-нибудь, возможно, сохранят жизнь. Я не о себе думал. Меня ожидала только казнь, но вместе со мной в застенке сидело несколько невинных. Я помню двух стариков, вся вина которых могла заключаться лишь в том, что они в душе сочувствовали восстанию. Нас почти не кормили, а вода была нечистой, но мы пили её. Наконец за нами пришли… Как описать вам… — Бай Сингх вдруг замолчал, и я увидел, что по лицу Холмса потекли слёзы. — Как только нам сковали руки и вывели во двор, и мы увидели телеги, так сразу поняли, что нас ждёт. Надежда сменилась отчаянием и страхом. Те два старика оказались со мной в одной повозке — вот разве что они не плакали, а молились. 

Нас вывезли за пределы форта на пустырь… Помню, нас не сразу стали стаскивать с повозки, и я успел кое-что увидеть. В ряд поставили двенадцать пушек… я не разбираюсь в калибрах орудий. — Он развёл ладони в стороны, засомневавшись, больше или меньше дюймов отмерить. Но судя по всему, в тот день использовали солидные пятидюймовые орудия. — Поодаль под навесом поставили стулья. Англичане ждали какого-то важного чина. Может, военного, а, может, из Компании. Нас сняли с телег и стали подтаскивать к пушкам. Но не всех сразу. Людей привезли больше… Я попал в первую очередь. Расковав мне руки, англичане прикрутили меня к перекладине, укреплённой на стволе пушки, а потом зачем-то связали ноги. Оказалось, что важный чин опаздывает, и нам пришлось ждать. Помню, что караул стоял почти весь возле навеса, вдоль ряда с орудиями разъезжали конные, солдат было не так много. Моя пушка оказалась в ряду последней, а подле находился офицер, который должен был дать команду, взмахнув саблей. Тогда фитили бы подожгли один за другим. Когда меня привязывали, я посмотрел на офицера и увидел, что это совсем молоденький мальчик: у него усы ещё еле пробивались над губой. Он тоже смотрел на меня, и я прочёл в его глазах ужас. Не тот ужас, думай он обо мне, как о звере и злодее. Он страшился того, что ему предстояло сделать. Это был ваш тесть, отец. 

Повисла пауза. Мистер Чавла вдруг закашлялся. Я увидел, что его бьёт дрожь. Миссис Слоан попросила для него стакан воды, а Бай Сингх с сочувствием посмотрел на него глазами Холмса. Когда переводчик немного пришёл в себя, Бай Сингх продолжил. 

— Не знаю, сколько времени мы ждали. Жара стояла страшная. На голове у меня не было чалмы: ещё когда меня брали в плен, какой-то солдат, чтобы унизить, сорвал её с моей головы и обрезал мне волосы. ****(12)**** Кажется, была дана команда «вольно», потому что я увидел, что молоденький офицер отцепляет фляжку с водой. Я невольно попытался облизнуть губы, но у меня во рту слюны уже почти не было. И тут офицер вдруг быстро шагнул ко мне, приложил горлышко фляги к моему рту и дал мне сделать пару глотков. Конечно, отчаянный поступок, мальчик не думал, прежде чем сделать. Когда я начал искать его, я беспокоился, не был ли он наказан за этот свой порыв. Оказалось, к счастью, нет. Наверное, никто, кроме солдат, не видел, а те не выдали. 

Тут уже самому Сингху понадобилась передышка. Он посмотрел на плачущую миссис Макалистер и вздохнул.

— Когда сахиб дал мне пить… о, если бы вы знали, что со мной сделалось! Как мне описать то движение, что произошло в моей душе? Он поколебал мою ненависть, она рассыпалась, я вдруг почувствовал жалость к нему. К нему! К человеку, который сейчас отдаст приказ убить меня. — Холмс принялся утирать глаза. 

— Доктор, — шепнула миссис Слоан, — проверьте пульс. Сахиб, — обратилась она к Бай Синкху, — позвольте, доктор проверит состояние своего друга?

Сингх кивнул, и я взялся за запястье Холмса. С начала транса лицо его заметно побледнело, пульс частил, но в целом состояние было удовлетворительным.

— Сильный человек, — сказал Сингх, — мужественный человек. Справедливый. Настоящий воин. 

— Вы о Холмсе? — спросил я. Чавла перевёл.

— Да, о нём. Не переживайте, я скоро уйду. Я не причиню вашему другу вреда. Мэм-сахиб, — он посмотрел на миссис Слоан, — спрашивайте дальше, если вам есть что спросить.

— Почему вы так враждебно настроены к гуру Цагангэрэлу, сахиб? — Она решила сменить тему разговора и отвлечь Бай Сингха от воспоминаний о казни. 

— Я открыл своё имя, — с достоинством ответил Бай Сингх. — Нельзя было сообщать его моей будущей матери. Я чувствовал, что она не поймёт, что мною движет. А гуру разболтал, как мальчишка. Самоуверенный щенок. 

— Я знаю, что вы сердитесь. Простите его, не держите зла. Не обвиняйте его в смерти миссис Макалистер. Она была не совсем здорова душевно — потому и случилось несчастье. 

Бай Сингх вперил в неё испытующий взгляд.

— Поклянитесь, что вы говорите правду.

— Вы же знаете, что клясться нельзя, — улыбнулась миссис Слоан, взяв его за руку. — Не всё, что делает гуру, я одобряю, и он совершил ошибку, но вины в вашей безвременной гибели и в гибели вашей матери на нём нет. Не держите зла, — повторила она. 

— Не буду, — улыбнулся Бай Сингх и посмотрел на человека, которого он мечтал видеть своим отцом. — И ты прости меня, мне жаль, что так получилось. 

— Ты должен уйти? — спросил Макалистер. 

— Увы. Мне придётся. 

— Жаль, что мы ничем не можем тебе помочь. 

— Почему же не можем, Джеймс? — воскликнула вдруг миссис Макалистер и покраснела, испугавшись своего порыва.

— О, милая вы моя! — просияв, миссис Слоан бросилась к ней. 

— Дорогая? — Макалистер не сразу понял, что имела в виду его супруга, а когда понял, тоже покраснел. 

Я никогда раньше не видел на лице Холмса выражение благоговения. 

— Мы ещё обсудим это, — промолвила миссис Слоан. — Пока что нужно выводить мистера Холмса из транса. Давайте позовём мальчика.

Миссис Макалистер подошла к двери в столовую и открыла её.

— Оливер.

Мальчик стремглав вбежал в гостиную и бросился к Холмсу.

— Ты ведь ещё здесь?

— Здесь, — улыбнулся Бай Сингх, — но мне пора уходить. Этот сахиб, который одолжил мне тело, должен отдохнуть. 

— Но ведь ты не уйдёшь совсем? 

— Не знаю. Но так я уже не смогу тебя видеть. Прости, если напугал тебя чем-то, братец. 

— Не напугал! — мальчик бросился Холмсу на шею. 

— Ай, братец, какой ты силач! — рассмеялся Бай Сингх. 

— Не переживай, Оливер, — миссис Слоан подошла к ним и тронула мальчика за плечо. — Может быть, ты ещё увидишь своего друга.

Оливер разжал руки, повернулся к матери и отчиму и воскликнул с детской непосредственностью, заставив нас всех рассмеяться:

— Значит, у меня всё-таки будет маленький братик? 

 

**— 2 —**

Холмс наотрез отказался остаться у Макалистеров и есть в одиночестве, хотя Слоаны настаивали, что ему следует подкрепить силы. Поэтому мы по дороге на станцию зашли в маленькую кондитерскую. Я, улыбаясь, смотрел, как Холмс поглощает пирожные и пьёт уже вторую чашку кофе. 

— Ничего не помню, — заявил он, проглотив очередной кусок, — непонятно, правда, что у меня с глазами. 

— Болят? Это потому, что Сингх плакал, — ответил я.

— Вот чёрт возьми! Что же такого он говорил?

— В поезде расскажу. 

— Да, нам ещё к миссис Фарелл, — Холмс посмотрел на часы. 

— Да… да… 

Сам я съел один бисквит и даже не допил чай. Сидел и не мог отвести глаз от Холмса, под конец совсем смутив его.

— Уотсон, ну что вы, право?

— Мешаю поглощать сладкое? — улыбнулся я.

— Вы на меня так смотрите, как будто я с того света вернулся.

— Это было… не скажу — страшно, ведь Слоаны уверили, что всё будет в порядке… тревожно. Смотреть на вас и понимать, что это не вы, а другой человек. Совсем другой. 

— А у меня как-то лицо менялось?

— Нет, что вы. Но выражение глаз, интонации, жесты. Темперамент. 

— Ничего не помню, — вновь повторил он, как мантру, — только сам момент, когда он входил в моё тело. 

— И как это ощущалось?

— Довольно неприятно, должен сказать, но привыкнуть можно. А не сделаться ли мне медиумом? — рассмеялся он.

— Холмс!

— Шучу я. У вас есть с собой папиросы?

— Есть.

— Пора. Покурим по дороге к платформе. 

Мы расплатились и вышли на улицу. День клонился к вечеру. Погода стояла просто чудесная, и мы решили пройтись пешком, благо тут было совсем недалеко.

— А зачем Слоаны задержались у Макалистеров? — поинтересовался Холмс.

Я поднёс ему спичку, он прикурил и затянулся. 

— Дайте мне ваш саквояж, я понесу, — предложил он. 

Я с благодарностью передал ему свою ношу, с которой таскался с самого утра, и мы пошли вдоль по улице. 

— Кажется, будут обсуждать вопрос скорейшего обзаведения ими потомством. 

— Да что вы говорите?

— Оливер заранее счастлив. Хм… — я улыбнулся. — Вы так трогательно обнимались с мальчиком. То есть не вы, а Бай Сингх. 

— Господи помилуй, — пробормотал Холмс.

Уже в поезде я рассказал ему вкратце то, что поведал нам неприкаянный дух. 

— Поразительно. Я никогда бы не поверил в такое, если бы сам наблюдал со стороны. А бедняге духу можно только посочувствовать. 

— Правда, — согласился я.

— Вот, значит, чем занимается это таинственное «Наследие».

— Наверное, и этим в том числе. 

— Что ж, Слоаны приглашали бывать у них. Признаться, меня разбирает любопытство. Хотелось бы понять этих людей. Пока всё очень уж благостно, вы не находите? 

— А если таковым и окажется? — улыбнулся я.

— Тогда останутся ещё потусторонние тайны. Интересно, Слоаны что-нибудь решили насчёт нашего приятеля гуру? 

— Посмотрим. Я понял, что они хотят «заманить» его в свои ряды. 

— Может, для него это и лучше. Я немного вздремну, Уотсон, хорошо?

— Конечно, старина.

Холмс завозился на мягкой скамье, устроился поудобнее, скрестил руки на груди и закрыл глаза. Когда он заснул, я снял с себя летнее пальто и укрыл его. Оставалось ждать, пока мы доберёмся до Лондона. Шляпа Холмса лежала на сиденье рядом с ним, и я мог спокойно разглядывать его лицо. В последнее время это стало моей постоянной привычкой. Сегодня с утра он дал себе труд побриться: встреча аж с тремя дамами обязывала. Без обычной щетины его лицо казалось моложе, и всё-таки, глядя на него, я понимал, что, хотя сам я старше Холмса на два года, со стороны казалось, что старше он. Может, виновата была седина на висках, или резкие морщины на переносице, или глубокие мимические складки вокруг рта, придающие ему сходство со старым охотничьим псом. Или же та его особенность, которую заметила миссис Фаррелл сегодня: постоянная грусть в глазах. Холмс был всё ещё крепок и силён, и неутомим в работе, но после своего возвращения в Лондон он больше не выходил на ринг. 

Я с предельной ясностью вдруг понял, что молодость наша прошла и наступила зрелость. Не стоило гневить высшие силы, какими бы они ни были: мы вступали в новый этап нашей жизни целыми и невредимыми, и ещё полными сил и даже надежд. Я не забыл о своей утрате, я просто спрятал её поглубже в сердце. Те странные вещи, которые случились с нами за последние дни, успокоили меня. Теперь я мог быть уверен, что Мэри не исчезла, живёт где-то далеко, и если такой человек, как Бай Сингх, получил второй шанс, то и она когда-нибудь вернётся в этот мир. 

Мы уже подъезжали к Лондону, когда Холмс пошевелился и открыл глаза.

— Спасибо, дружище. — Он подхватил моё пальто, которое стало сползать на пол, и передал мне. 

— Вы в порядке? — спросил я. 

— Да, теперь в полном. 

Когда поезд остановился, мы были готовы: Холмс нахлобучил свою богемную шляпу, я в пальто и при трости, наверное, являл собой образец приличного джентльмена. И, словно в насмешку над моей респектабельностью, первый экипаж, который нам подвернулся, оказался брумом. Мы уселись, как два благопристойных джентльмена, но когда возница тронул с места, я неблагопристойно взял Холмса за руку. Он по своей привычке чуть склонил голову на бок и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— Можно? Мне так спокойней, — сказал я. 

Он кивнул. Теперь настала его очередь подбодрить меня. Я не испытывал страха, не чувствовал утраты, мои ощущения были сродни тем, что испытываешь перед экзаменом. Словно я должен был предоставить кому-то отчёт.

Когда мы подъехали к дому и вышли из экипажа, я увидел, что занавески на окнах ещё подняты, и вздохнул с облегчением. Нам открыла служанка и сказала, что мисс Мур наверху, у тётки. Наши вещи перекочевали на вешалку, и девушка проводила нас до самых дверей спальни, доложила хозяйке и только потом впустила. Эта бдительность объяснялась просто: миссис Фаррелл облачили в новую рубашку и чепец, и, видимо, недавно, потому что племянница, когда мы вошли, ещё поправляла умирающей подушку, то и дело заглядывая ей в лицо и дожидаясь слабого кивка. Поразительно, насколько был силён дух старой женщины. Она уже почти не могла говорить, но увидела нас и тут же узнала. Мисс Мур поставила для нас стулья по левую сторону от постели. 

— Ну вот, — неловко начал я, беря миссис Фаррелл за руку, — мы и приехали. 

— Что… там… 

— Не надо так тратить силы, моя дорогая. Вы лучше кивайте или закрывайте глаза в знак согласия. Вам рассказать, чем всё закончилось? 

Она улыбнулась. Я, как мог, пересказал вкратце, чему мы стали свидетелями в доме Макалистеров. Конечно, историю несчастного духа я подсократил, сообщив только самое главное: почему он так стремился стать частью этой семьи. Мой рассказ, казалось, вдохнул в миссис Фаррелл новые силы. 

— Вот! — сказала она, задыхаясь, но внятно. — Я увижу Джозефа.

— Конечно, моя дорогая. 

— Тётушка не хочет, чтобы я звала священника.

— Потом позовёшь… мне такое рассказали… это лучше проповедей. Лучше… док… Джон… 

— Что? 

— Дай ему книгу… пусть прочтёт… любимое моё.

— Сейчас, тётя. — Мисс Мур достала из верхнего ящика комода увесистую Библию. — Тётя хочет, чтобы вы прочитали её любимое место из Екклесиаста. Двенадцатая глава, — почти прошептала она, стараясь не расплакаться.

Она торопливо сунула мне в руки раскрытый наугад том в руки и отошла к окну, кусая уголок платка.

Я нашёл нужную книгу и нужную главу — совсем коротенькую. Да и читать-то мне предстояло всего до восьмого стиха, а у меня язык прилип к нёбу. Я эти слова уже дважды слышал за последние пять лет. Их так любят зачитывать на панихидах и погребальных службах. Холмс отобрал у меня Библию и начал читать своим потрясающе глубоким баритоном, так что мне впору было присоединиться к мисс Мур у окошка.

 _«…в тот день, когда задрожат стерегущие дом и согнутся мужи силы; и перестанут молоть мелющие, потому что их немного осталось; и помрачатся смотрящие в окно; и запираться будут двери на улицу; когда замолкнет звук жернова, и будет вставать человек по крику петуха и замолкнут дщери пения; и высоты будут им страшны, и на дороге ужасы; и зацветет миндаль, и отяжелеет кузнечик, и рассыплется каперс. Ибо отходит человек в вечный дом свой, и готовы окружить его по улице плакальщицы…»_ ****(13)****

Миссис Фаррелл закрыла глаза. Я посмотрел на мисс Мур, и она торопливо подошла к постели тётки, встала у изголовья на колени. 

— Она ещё дышит.

Я взял сухонькое запястье, но тут же опустил руку миссис Фаррелл на одеяло.

— Уже скоро. 

— Пожалуйста, подождите внизу, — попросила мисс Мур. — Только не уходите. Тётя просила кое-что передать вам, доктор Уотсон. 

— Да мне ведь ещё заключение писать…

— Да… я забыла… 

— Ничего. — Я подошёл к изголовью с другой стороны, наклонился и поцеловал миссис Фаррелл в лоб. — Спасибо вам, мисс Элеонора.

Мы спустились в гостиную, сели в кресла и стали ждать. 

— Миссис Фаррелл вырастила племянницу? — спросил Холмс.

— Можно и так сказать. Правда, та осиротела уже лет в пятнадцать, насколько я знаю. Но у миссис Фаррелл с мужем не было своих детей. 

— Они жили в Эдинбурге?

Холмс указал на акварель над камином, на которой был изображён Замок. 

— Да. Примерно в то же время моя семья переехала туда из Глазго. 

Я позвал горничную, попросил её принести мне перо и чернила и достал из саквояжа именную бумагу. 

Прошло примерно минут двадцать, когда мисс Мур спустилась вниз с заплаканным лицом, но сейчас она держалась. У меня уже было готово и подписано заключение. 

— Через пять минут, как вы ушли, — сказала мисс Мур. 

— Вам нужна помощь? — спросил я.

— Нет, тётушка обо всём заранее позаботилась. Вы и так очень помогли, доктор. Можно… то есть… вы придёте на похороны?

— Обязательно. 

Мисс Мур посмотрела на Холмса. Тот кивнул. 

— Вот это тётушка просила передать вам. Она сказала, что вы, возможно, вспомните. — С этими словами мисс Мур подошла к каминной полке, взяла с неё маленький сверток и протянула мне.

— А что здесь? 

— Не знаю. Это сиделка по её просьбе заворачивала. 

Я решил посмотреть содержимое свёртка дома.

***

Взглянув на нас обоих, миссис Хадсон решила изменить своим привычкам и не стала ворчать, тем более мы не так уж и ужасно опоздали к ужину.

— Куропатка остыла, — сообщила она.

— Так разогреть можно, — пожал плечами Холмс.

— И вы будете? — Миссис Хадсон даже приоткрыла рот от изумления.

— Буду!

— Какое сегодня число? Я запишу. Это просто праздник какой-то. Наконец-то, доктор, я вижу ваше благотворное влияние на мистера Холмса, а не наоборот. Через двадцать минут подам. — С этими словами она гордо удалилась.

В гостиной я разрезал бечёвку и развернул бумагу. Там оказалась фотография в кожаном футляре, и когда я открыл его, то чуть не выронил. 

— Что такое? — встревожился Холмс.

— Я вспомнил! Господи, почему она не сказала? 

Расстроенный, я сел в кресло. Холмс взял у меня из рук фотографию молодой ещё женщины в платье с кринолином. 

— Это миссис Фаррелл?

— Да, и я вспомнил её. И ведь она расспрашивала меня о моей семье и о моих школьных годах, а я её не узнал. 

— Значит, когда вы были ребёнком, ваши пути пересекались? — Холмс скинул сюртук, швырнул его на диван и уселся по-турецки на тигриную шкуру, разглядывая фотографию.

— Сама история-то незначительная. Я просто заблудился в городе, когда впервые один возвращался домой из школы. К полицейскому я обратиться побоялся: меня нянька в раннем детстве ими пугала, и я постучался в первый показавшийся мне безопасным дом. Хозяйкой оказалась молодая милая женщина. Она даже накормила меня, а потом в наёмном экипаже мы отправились искать мой дом. Вот и всё, собственно. 

— Вам влетело? — улыбнулся Холмс.

— Нет, меня просто отругали… позже. Чтобы я не отклонялся от нужного маршрута. Я, конечно, забыл потом ту добрую женщину. 

— Если у неё не было детей, то неудивительно, что она вас помнила. 

— Поразительно, что мы встретились вновь. Такие встречи случаются, конечно, но со мной это впервые. 

— Исключительная женщина, — сказал Холмс, передавая мне фотографию.

Он не сказал о миссис Фаррелл в прошедшем времени, и я был с ним в душе согласен. Я забрал у него портрет и спрятал в свой секретер. 

Глэдстоун, ленивая псина, тявкнул за дверью. Я открыл ему, и оказалось, что толстяк галантно сопровождает миссис Хадсон с подносом. Пёс завилял обрубком, потыкался Холмсу в ладонь мокрым носом и развалился рядом, вытянув все четыре лапы. Он вообще имел обыкновение подавать признаки жизни лишь между экспериментами Холмса или когда ему самому хотелось. Но наша собака ещё готовила нам сюрприз. 

— Соберёте всю шерсть на себя, — проворчала миссис Хадсон. — Когда-нибудь эта шкура отправится на помойку. 

— Дом, милый дом! — воскликнул Холмс.

Я рассмеялся. Начинался ещё один уютный вечер.

**Эпилог**

Прошло четыре месяца с окончания дела Бай Сингха. Жизнь наладилась понемногу, мы окунулись с головой в новые расследования, чьи участники обеими ногами ходили по земле, а не парили над полом. Раза три мы были в гостях у Слоанов и в последний раз столкнулись там с Уоткинсом. Кажется, «Наследие» взяло его в оборот. Миссис Слоан сообщила нам по секрету, что миссис Макалистер находится в интересном положении. Значит, дух мятежного сипая нашёл себе любящую мать, которая будет счастлива его новому рождению. 

В личной жизни всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Свою тягу к экспериментам Холмс перенёс в постель, и мне пришлось научиться некоторым весьма полезным и, как выяснилось, приятным вещам. А потом Холмс наконец-то уговорил меня сделать нашу близость совершенно полной. Худо-бедно я справился, и для начала всё прошло неплохо. И вот когда я, кончив, в изнеможении навалился сзади на вспотевшего Холмса, а он из последних сил держался за спинку кровати, за дверью раздался скулёж и кто-то поскрёбся — хотя почему кто-то? 

— Чёртов пёс, — проворчал я. — Я его убью.

— Это моя привилегия.

Мы кое-как утёрлись старой простынёй, которая служила целям конспирации, я прошлёпал босыми ногами до двери и приоткрыл её. Наглая псина, стуча когтями, вбежала в спальню и улеглась на коврике у камина. 

— Но вообще-то он молодец, — заметил Холмс, наливая в таз воду из чайника, согретого на спиртовке часом ранее. — Другой бы на его месте залаял. 

Мы привели себя в порядок, облачились в рубашки и улеглись.

— Нет, вы только посмотрите на эту морду, Уотсон. 

— А что?

Глэдстоун лежал, задрав голову, разинув пасть и свесив язык. Задние лапы он вытянул по привычке. Вид у пса был весьма довольный.

— Мне кажется, он не против. 

Наш гениальный бульдог не залаял, даже когда мы с хохотом повалились на подушки. 

 

***

— Уотсон, тсс! 

Я проснулся посреди ночи, не понимая, что происходит. 

— Тише, — еле слышно шепнул мне на ухо Холмс.

Я открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его. Глэдтоун стоял у двери и, задрав морду, рычал. Тихо так рычал. Я зажёг свечу, надел халат, подошёл к двери и прислушался. Глэдстоун поскрёб лапой дверь. Холмс подошёл следом и приложил ухо к створке. Пёс заскулил.

— Тихо ты! — цыкнул на него Холмс. — Угу, на лестнице никого. Достаньте ваш револьвер, Уотсон. Если в доме чужой, то он в гостиной. 

Стоило нам приоткрыть дверь спальни, как Глэдстоун метнулся в сторону гостиной и опять зарычал. Но ничто не отозвалось на этот звук: видимо, вор затаился. Держа револьвер наготове, я толкнул створку. Странная вещь случилась затем. Окна были закрыты, но из двери в коридор вырвалась струя холодного воздуха. Пёс заскулил, попятился и сел на толстый зад. 

— Странно, в комнате никого, — прошептал Холмс и скользнул в темноту. 

Глэдстоун очнулся, вбежал следом и уже при свете газа обежал всё кругом, обнюхал и, вспрыгнув на стул, попытался забраться на мой секретер. 

— Куда? А ну, пошёл! 

Я согнал пса на пол, окинул взглядом лежащие на крышке секретера бумаги и остолбенел.

— Господи, Холмс, вы только посмотрите!

Уходя спать, я сложил бумаги в две стопки — налево положил исписанные листы, а чистые оставил справа. И на этой стопке сверху лежал мой карандаш, но не просто лежал, возможно, случайно забытый мною, а чуть ниже корявой надписи, оставленной непонятно кем: «Помогите мне».

— Хм. — Холмс почесал заросший щетиной подбородок. — Кажется, у нас есть клиент. 

— Вот так клиент. И что с ним делать? 

— Стойте, не трогайте здесь ничего!

Холмс накрыл улики несколькими исписанными листами. 

— А теперь пойдёмте спать. Наш гость уже не явится, а завтра мы навестим наших друзей из «Наследия». Дело обещает быть любопытным. Призрак в роли клиента! Не знаю, как вам, а мне нравится!


End file.
